When All Else Fails
by HappinessIsntAFishYouCanCatch
Summary: <html><head></head>Rachel and Kurt are kidnapped by a man seeking revenge on the Andersons. It's up to Blaine to make the right moves before it's too late. Klaine, Kurtchel Friendship.</html>
1. Taken

**Title**: When All Else Fails

**Rating**: T; mild violence & language

**Characters: **Kurt, Rachel, Finn, & Blaine as main

**Pairs**: Klaine, Kurtchel Friendship, & mild Fincel undertones

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or anything familiar in this story. Spoilers up to Born This Way/ Takes place after this episode.

**Summary**: Rachel and Kurt are kidnapped by a man seeking revenge on the Anderson's. It's up to Blaine to make the right moves before it's too late. Klaine, Kurtchel Friendship.

* * *

><p>It was four o'clock in the afternoon on a Thursday when a black navigator pulled through the front gates of the Anderson household. A lean young man with chestnut brown hair stepped out of the driver's seat as his gray converse touched the ground. He wore black skinny jeans, a silver dress shirt with a black patterned bow-tie with a matching long vest under his coat. He pulled open the back door of his navigator as a short brunette stepped out of the passenger side.<p>

"Kurt, this house is magnificent!" she stated, meeting Kurt on the other side of the car. Her purple headband matched her purple skirt and flats, with her gray with purple poka-dot tights and plain gray t-shirt tucked into her skirt. She remembered Kurt grilling her on the tights the second she stepped into McKinley High earlier that day and after much argument he finally let her in his car afterschool.

He leered down at her tights and shivered, pulling out two large brown bags from the back seat. "You better still let me burn those later," he stated. Rachel ignored the comment and grabbed the last bag, closing the door behind him.

"How're we even getting in?" Rachel wondered.

"The kitchen is in the back, they have a key for back door hidden in the yard," he stated as they stepped into the backyard. As they entered the back he took the third bag from Rachel and pointed towards the clay turtle which the key was hidden in. She unlocked the back door and the two stepped into the house.

"Thanks for coming with me Rachel," Kurt called after her as she skipped into the living room.

"Oh you know I wouldn't have it any other way!" Rachel stated, jumping up in down on the balls of her feet as she twirled around the large living room. "Romantic surprises are by-far the best!" a huge smile appeared on her face. "And you're sure Blaine's parents are out of town, right?" she walked through large glass doors to meet Kurt in the kitchen, dropping numerous large paper bags on the counter.

"100%, and he has Warbler practice until five and I bribed Wes and David to annoy him for another half hour so he should be here around six," Kurt explained as he emptied the contents onto the counter. Rachel smiled and leaned her elbows and head in her hands as she stared up at her friend. "What?"

"I'm just happy for you," she responded with a small shrug.

"As I live and breathe, Rachel Berry is happy for someone else's happiness?" he teased, poking her in the nose. She laughed and swatted his hand away as she helped him empty the bags.

"I'm offended," she stated in mock insult. "I am getting better… unless it comes to Quinn and Finn but that's just instinct," her voice became slightly sad as she turned around and pressed a few buttons on the stove.

"If it helps at all, I think Finn can be an idiot sometimes but he really does care for you,"

"I know," she responded sadly.

"And if it's any consolation I really doubt he and Quinn are going to have this life-long love she ridiculously believes in,"

"I know," she looked back at Kurt with sad brown eyes. "We've got dreams though, remember? I'll be jet setting off to New York by the time either of them come to their senses," she looked away from Kurt and he stepped forward, taking her hands in his.

"Come here," he stated, pulling her into a hug. "Don't let them get to you down, it's nothing against you," he took her hand again and led her back into the living room and out into the porch.

"Where are we going?" Rachel questioned.

"We're in Blaine Anderson's house," Kurt responded as he pulled her through another set of doors into a small dark room. He dropped her hand and flicked on the light and Rachel nearly gasped.

The room was absolutely gorgeous, yet significantly smaller than the other rooms she'd seen in the rather spectacular home. The walls were lined with windows and draped with thick red curtains as a gold chandelier hung from the ceiling and right below sat a black grand piano. Kurt nudged Rachel forward and she took a seat at it.

Kurt took a seat next to her and started to play a few notes on the piano and he looked to Rachel. "Rachel, you need to get over Finn," he stated as her continued to play. "I know you will only ever admit to Mercedes and I how hung up you are. And, no matter what people say," he lifted up a finger and poked her in the nose again. "You've got to make your own happiness sometimes," that's when Rachel finally realized what he was playing at her face erupted into a bright smile.

"Care you join me Barbra?" Kurt grinned and she nodded and Kurt opened his mouth. _"Forget your troubles,"_ as Rachel joined in singing "_Happy Days."_

_Come on get happy (Are here again)_

_You better chase all your cares away (The skies above are clear again)_

_Shout Hallelujah (So let's sing a song)_

_Come on get happy (Of cheer again)_

_Get ready for the judgment day (Happy days are here again)_

The pair continued singing their duet – Since it was Kurt's turn to cheer Rachel up this time. That was until something interrupted them.

CRASH

The two jumped as the shattering of glass pulled them back to the life. Kurt's blue eyes met Rachel's terrified brown ones as they saw a figure push through the shattered front door.

Kurt placed a finger on Rachel's lips and stood up, grabbed her hand and pulling her with him as he pulled her into the next room and up the stairs. The lights were off in the upstairs hallway as Kurt pulled Rachel down it into a familiar room and shut the door quietly behind them.

The room was dim-lit from the sun streaming in through the windows, Kurt put his hands on the door and Rachel turned around, glancing around the room which she was positive was Blaine's. The room was color coordinated in Dalton's red and blue, including his sheets, walls, and curtains and a rug in the middle of the mahogany floor. It was extremely neat and organized except for the guitar placed in the middle of his bed. Rachel glanced over at his desk and noticed a laptop and a few pictures of himself and Warblers.

"Aw," Rachel turned around and noticed Kurt was now standing near Blaine's bed, grinning down at the night table. She walked over and saw what he was looking at. Right next to Blaine's alarm clock sat a framed picture of him and Kurt at Regional's.

"It's a nice picture despite the fact that we totally kicked your butts that day," Rachel joked, poking Kurt in the arm and he grinned and was about to make a witty remark back until he heard a crash and a curse in the hallways outside of Blaine's room.

"Y-you sure it's not Blaine?" Rachel whispered as Kurt stared over her head at his closed bedroom door. Rachel herself knew it was just wishful thinking as Kurt grabbed her hand and pulled her into Blaine's closet as the door to the room opened. He backed up as far as he could into the closet, pulling Rachel close to him.

Rachel could see through the cracks in the closet door – a tall figure (definitely **not** Blaine), walked slowly around the room knocking contents off the desk. He was holding a brown bag in his hands and was faced back-on to them. Kurt nudged her and she turned around to see him pointing to the opposite corner of the closet where two badminton rackets stood.

Rachel leaned over and grabbed them, passing one to Kurt as they went to opposite sides of the closet. They held up the rackets and Kurt watch the figure back up slowly, staring at Blaine's bed. Kurt nodded at Rachel and kicked the closet door open, and swung at the figure.

However, the figure reacted quickly, turning around and punching Kurt in the stomach which such force that it knocked the breath out of the countertenor as he doubled over. The man stepped forward and Rachel ran from the closet and hit the figure over the head as hard as she could.

She wasn't sure if she knocked him out but the man doubled over onto Blaine's bed. Rachel grabbed Kurt's hand and the two ran out of the room.

"Are you-"

"Just run," Kurt wheezed, holding him stomach with one arm and Rachel's hand with the other. "Down the hall in other direction, there is another staircase leading to the back by the kitchen," he spoke quickly and Rachel nodded and ran until a gun shot rang out.

The two jumped to opposite sides of the hall, Rachel fell into the wall as Kurt found himself stumbling into the half opened door of a dark room. Kurt stood up again but quickly doubled over, hands on his knees trying to catch his breathe. He coughed and quickly cursed himself for it, slapping a hand over his own mouth.

"Blaine, your little girlfriend gets shot if you don't stop being a coward like your father!" a menacing voice called. Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath – he couldn't risk the man bluffing about Rachel. He stood up straight and stepped into the hall. A tall man stood there with a large smirk on his face, his left arm wrapped around a terrified Rachel and his right arm with a gun pointed at her. "Good," he gave a small, approving nod. "Now raise your hands," Kurt slowly raised them, not taking his eyes off Rachel for a second.

"He isn't Blaine!" Rachel yelled out in desperation and the man's hold on her loosened. However, his grip on his gun became tighter and she didn't move an inch. Kurt's eyes widened. If this man was here for Blaine, here to hurt Blaine then he wanted to pretend to be Blaine for as long as possible in hopes it kept his boyfriend safe.

"And who are you?" he leered at Kurt, making it perfectly clear he wanted Kurt to answer. Kurt thought about it for a moment until he decided on the appropriate answer.

"His boyfriend." A large smile spread across the man's face and he held Rachel closer and she felt his warm breathe on her hair.

"Perfect," the man responded and waved his gun. "Well hurry up now Homo, you can ride in the back while my new friend here rides in front with me," he moved the gun forward and Rachel felt the cold barrel on her neck, pushing back her hair. "And no funny business, I'm sure what I originally came for will be back in a few hours if I find reason to dispose of you two." Tears were escaping Rachel's eyes that she hadn't even noticed until she was chocking back a sob.

"Down the stairs," the man ordered, waving the gun at Kurt who slowly turned around and walked downstairs.

* * *

><p>The man was driving, Rachel in the front seat, hands tied in her lap and Kurt sitting in the back seat, hands tied in the same position with his satchel next to him full of his things. The thought that his phone was only a foot away from him broke his heart. But he knew anything stupid would be not only putting himself in danger, but Rachel and Blaine.<p>

Their new companion hadn't said a word since he made them tie each other's hands and get in the man's grey SUV. From the side mirror Kurt could see Rachel's tear stained face. Kurt was surprised he hadn't shed any tears of his own. He was terrified and he was sure his eyes were so wide he looked like Ms. Pillsbury but he hadn't cried. He was desperately searching his mind for any way to make this situation better.

"Phone," they man kept facing the road but held his hand back to Kurt. Kurt looked up and noticed the man's eyes were staring at him through the rear-view mirror. "In the bag," he responded with a sense of annoyance in his voice. Kurt leaned to the side and clumsily opened up the bag with his hands tied together and noticed his Iphone sitting at the top of the bag. He dropped it into the man's hand and sat back. Glancing back out the window his noticed Rachel staring at him in the side mirror – he gave her the weakest smile he could muster before looking down.

Rachel glanced over to the man sitting next to her. He was glancing from the road to Kurt's cell phone and she only got a glance at the name before he put the phone to his ear.

"Change of plans, I'll explain when we get there. Oh no we will still need Blaine," the man smirked at Kurt's wide eyes in the rearview mirror. "I've got a little bargaining power. Give Jimmy till tomorrow," and with that he lowered the phone but still held in his hand.

"I'm really sorry if I got in the way of your supper plans, Kids," the man had a sick smile plastered across his face. "Now don't you fret," he leaned forward and ruffled Rachel's hair. "This is just some business the Anderson's and my people need to attend to. Just a business deal," he grinned and placed his hand on the wheel.

"And… and what are we?" Rachel asked in almost a whisper. The man grinned and placed the phone back to his ear before turning to Rachel.

"Leverage."

* * *

><p>AN – I apologize if the beginning seems rather rushed, but my story is strictly centered on the kidnapping in an attempt to not stray. Also, as many may know the song was Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy, it was Kurt and Rachel's Duet in episode 2x04. AKA the start of their beautiful friendship

Really hope I get some feedback on this, I do have a lot of later stuff written so I will try to post when I get the time for I also have another story up here as well

**_Coming Up:_** After a phonecall, Blaine desperately searches for is parents and goes to one person for help - His boyfriend's brother.

That's right: Worried!Blaine, Searching!Blaine. Brotherly love & Finn/Blaine interaction

R&R! :)


	2. Cold, Dark Night

**Title**: When All Else Fails

**Rating**: T; mild violence & language

**Pairs**: Klaine, Kurtchel Friendship, & mild Fincel undertones

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or anything familiar in this story. Spoilers up to Born This Way/ Takes place after this episode.

**Summary**: Rachel and Kurt are kidnapped by a man seeking revenge on the Andersons. It's up to Blaine to make the right moves before it's too late. Klaine, Kurtchel Friendship.

**A/N** – You guys are amazing! My inbox was blocked with alerts/fav/reviews when I woke up! Really glad you guys like it and that I'm doing the Kurchel friendship right.

Just a warning, however, I don't tend to update this quickly but I MAY get a post up before Tuesday. I am going on vacation with my friend and I will have my laptop/internet access and writing is my pass-time so I may get another post or two up in that time. I feel terrible for neglecting my other story but I just can't stop thinking/writing this one.

Again, thank you SO much for all the support so far. Hope this chapter lives up to the last!

* * *

><p>"No, I do not think we should sing Katy Perry at St. Francis Nursing Home," Thad stated as Wes banged the gavel against the table as many Warblers began to protest.<p>

"It just gets mixed reviews!" Wes clarified.

"Yeah, to those in the audience who can actually hear!" Called out of the warblers making others laugh. "But many of them are just so charmed by Blaine they don't really notice the 'skin-tight jeans' line anyway,"

"Plus," David raised an eyebrow and leaned to his right, elbowing the curly-haired boy next to him. "Blaine's completely innocent that he sings duets about date-rape to his current boyfriend and sings sexual songs in the middle of the gap!" The Warblers erupted into laughter and Blaine hit David in the arm.

"No Katy Perry and I say we get back on topic," Wes announced, once again hit his gavel yet a smirk was across his face from the comments. "No accidental seducing of old women, front man," he pointed his gavel at Blaine who rolled his eyes – the Warblers were much less uptight once competition season was over.

The meeting continued as Blaine felt his pocket vibrate. He glanced at the clock – 4:53pm – and couldn't help but smile. He'd be heading home soon and Kurt said he would meet him there when he got home. Although he fully supported Kurt in returning back to McKinley, it had some-what halted their relationship. They called, Skype, and texted but not seeing each other every day was putting an unspoken strain on the boys. Kurt made up an excuse to his father about staying at Mercedes so the two could spend the night together, just enjoying each other's company. They had originally planned it for Saturday but changed to Thursday since New Directions had a long practice on Saturday and Kurt always had to be home for Friday night dinner.

Blaine pulled out his phone and saw the name flashing across the screen _**Kurt**_. Blaine assumed his clock was early, Kurt knew they never got out of Warbler's till exactly 5, whether competition season was over or not.

Once the call ended, Blaine opened his texting:

_**Hey, sorry I couldn't answer but I get out in 5 minutes, call you then? : ) – B**_

Before Blaine could send it, the call from Kurt flashed again—now he was getting curious. He excused himself before anyone could object and exited the practice room quickly.

"Hey sorry I missed you call I was-"

"Blaine," Kurt choked on in a breathy voice, making Blaine instantly concerned.

"Kurt? Is there something wrong-"

"I love you," Kurt stated quickly and Blaine didn't respond. He loved Kurt – Of course he loved Kurt, but neither of them had said that yet, not in this way.

"Kurt I-" he stopped when he heard an odd shuffling on the other end of the line and Kurt's voice was replaced by a deeper, less friendly voice.

"Why hello Blaine," The voice drawled out in mock cheerfulness. "Sorry your boyfriend can't come to the phone right now he is a little…. Tied up you'd say," he chuckled lightly and Blaine gripped his phone until his knuckles became white. "You're a smart boy, you go to private school, so listen up and listen carefully-"

"What have you done with Kurt! I refuse to listen unless I know he is okay!" Blaine stated desperately into his phone.

"Fair enough," the man stated and moved away from the phone. "Say something, Kurtie, and make it less sappy this time please," Blaine heard the man say.

Back in the car, still driving on the highway, Kurt stared at his phone which the man held in the air. He gulped and took in a deep breath. "I'm okay Blaine, just listen to him," he said

On the other end, Blaine sighed in relief, although he was still worried as the man replaced the phone to his ear.

"Okay Blaine, this has to do with your parents and you," the man laughed and Kurt glanced in the side-view mirror again at Rachel. "I have your boyfriend which makes me feel like you will cooperate, will you cooperate?"

"Yes,"

"Good, good," the man smirked again. "Here is what we're gunna do. I'm giving you until tomorrow morning to call you parents and get them home. Once I know they're here, and then we can do some negotiating," he glanced back in the mirror at Kurt. "You understand?"

"Yes,"

"Good, Good. Now, while you're contacting your parents, you must not contact **anyone** else. And I promise you, Blaine, I will **know** if you contact anyone else."

"Please, let Kurt go, come get me and let Kurt go, please," Blaine begged and felt like he was going to get sick. "Please."

"I hope I've made myself clear, Blaine. I'll give you a call tomorrow. Do hope you sleep well." And with that, the man hung up the phone.

Blaine screamed "NO!" into the phone as he heard the dial tone. He stared down at the phone, letting the entire conversation sink in. Suddenly he felt dizzy, warm, and nauseous. He ran down the hall and pushed open one of the oak doors and collapsed onto the floor and puked into the toilet.

Blaine slowly pushed himself back up. He knew he had to pull himself together because he couldn't do anything for Kurt in this state. He brushed off his blazer, pulled out his keys and ran towards the Dalton parking lot.

* * *

><p>The SUV had pulled off the highway and was driving down a dirt pathway through the trees. Kurt had been camping with his father on numerous occasions so he looked around in desperate hope that the place would look familiar until the man slammed on his brakes and turned around in his seat, staring directly at Kurt.<p>

"Hope you aren't enjoy the scenery too much, Fancy," the man smirked as he leaned back and searched through the bag in the back seat, pull out two pieces of fabric. "I mean, it's not that I don't trust you," he glanced between Kurt and Rachel. "I mean you both have been really cooperative, I just don't want to risk it now that your fate is in the hands of Anderson Jr." Rachel stared down at her hands and Kurt stared at the man. "Lean forward," he demanded. Kurt felt childish when he refused until the man picked his gun back up and pointed it at Rachel.

"Fine!" Kurt yelled as he leaned forward. The man placed the gun down and leaned back again and tightly (maybe a bit too tightly) tied the blindfold around Kurt's eyes.

"Your turn lovely," he heard the man say. Rachel turned in her seat and glanced her eyes back at her now blindfolded friend.

"What do you want with us?" she whispered and the man smirked, leaning forward and placing the fabric over her eyes now.

"We will have that figured out in the morning," he responded as he finished tying her blindfold, less tight than Kurt's. He then lifted up a hand and put some hair behind her ears. Then he turned back to the wheel of the car and began to drive.

Kurt and Rachel both desperately wish they could look in the side mirror and see each other again.

"Open the door," he demanded a few moments later and Rachel jumped, she hadn't even notice that they'd come to another stop.

Rachel turned her body around and felt around for the handle. It proved difficult with her eyes closed and her hands tied but she managed to open the door. Rachel slipped out of the SUV as the man jumped out quickly and met her on the other side of the vehicle. He grabbed her by the upper arm and swung open the back door and pulled Kurt out hastily.

Being dragged on either side of the man, Kurt could feel on the ground that they were still in the forest. The man had a forcefully painful gripped on his arm. They came to a stop and he felt Rachel being push into him as the man opened a door.

Even with the blindfold on, Kurt notice their surroundings become a little darker as they were pulled inside.

* * *

><p>Blaine knew he wasn't in the right mindset to drive – not today, not now – yet he still jumped in his car and drove as fast as he could manage back to his house. After clearing his head and attempting to push all memory of Kurt's voice out of his head, he decided his first plane of action was to go home and search through his parent's office in attempt to find their location.<p>

The second he pulled into the driveway, he knew something was wrong. Kurt's navigator was parked in the driveway and suddenly it hit Blaine – Kurt was taken at _his house_. What was Kurt even doing there? Was Blaine the one who was suppose to be taken?

Blaine jumped out of the car and ran to the front door, only to see the door shattered in the middle of the porch. Blaine slowly entered the house and noticed a few things: the light was on in the piano room and a few pictures that were placed on the windowsill were on the floor. Blaine stepped into the living room and into the kitchen and noticed the backdoor was unlocked, the oven was on, and there were three unpacked grocery bags on the counter.

Blaine turned off the oven and stepped towards the counter. He noticed the key was the one they hid in the back – Kurt must have been planning a surprise for him and that's why he was here. Blaine nearly cried at the thought of Kurt sneaking in to do something romantic for him, only to be taken by people who were originally there for him

"Oh Kurt," he whispered as he searched through the bags. He nearly smiled at the sight of a small cake with a post-it note on the wrapper with words written delicately in Kurt's handwriting:

_**I only spurge for you : ) **_

Blaine forced himself away from the counter and towards the stairs at the back of the house, off from the kitchen. There didn't seem to be much force in the kitchen and he needed to get some things from his room. All he knew right now was that he couldn't stay here – definitely not. Although he had no plan of where to go and what to do, he knew he had to get out of this house and find his parents.

Once Blaine entered his room he knew where Kurt had been taken. His bed sheets were slightly messed up, his desk completely ransacked, his closet doors sprung open with two badminton rackets on the floor. It was definitely a room filled with confrontation. He grabbed a bag from his closet and threw a bunch of clothes and other items into it.

Turning around and noticing himself in the mirror, Blaine finally realized he had been crying. He turned back around and slowly took a seat on his bed, trying to get his breath back before he fell into a full blown panic attack.

_Snap out of it, Blaine! You need to have a clear mind or you'll never help Kurt. Search your dad's office and get the hell out of here!_

Blaine took one last deep breath and repeated the words over and over in his head. As he sat up straight he noticed the framed picture knocked over on his night stand. He gave a sad smile and slowly replaced it back to its original position. Then, he stood up, draped his bag over his shoulder and headed towards his bedroom door.

Blaine flicked off the light in his bedroom and closed to door and was halfway down the hallway before he changed his mind. He stopped, turned around and ran back into his room, flicked on the light, and picked up the picture on his night table and put it into his bag.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, stay still!" Kurt was sitting on the floor, moving his head in every direction in a failed attempt to loosen his blindfold so that is would slip off. He felt Rachel in front of him and moved his head to face her. He felt her small hands on the back of his head, slowly loosening the fabric until it slipped from his eyes. He blinked and stared directly into Rachel's big, red-rimmed brown eyes.<p>

"Hey," Kurt said and gave her a small smile. Rachel leaped forward and threw her arms around his neck "Not far! You have you wrists untied too!" Rachel laughed and pulled back, holding up her bare wrists.

"He tied you much tighter than me," she admitted as she kneeled back down in front of Kurt and began to untie Kurt's wrists. "Is it bad that I am thinking how great of a chapter this will be in my biography?" Rachel questioned and Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "I mean… since we are going to get out of here," Kurt glanced back and Rachel and raised one of his now untied hands. He poked her in the nose.

"Of course we will," he stated and finally got a chance to look around the room. It was small, the walls and floors were plain and empty. A thick wooden door stood at the far wall and near the ceiling the two walls were lined with windows, letting the setting sun shine in. Through the windows they could see the tree tops as well.

"Are you scared?" Kurt looked away from the windows and back at his friend. Rachel gave him a weak smile a bit her lip as she looked down. "You don't seem scared, you're very strong Kurt." Kurt looked at her for a moment before he answered. Of course he was scared, it was impossible not to be, but Kurt had been through so much in his life that being strong was his second nature.

"I'd be less scared if you weren't here and I knew Blaine was alright," Kurt stated. "And I hope we're out here before my dad finds out,"

"You aren't concerned about yourself at all?"

"Contrary to popular belief, Rachel Berry, you and I care more about people than we let up," Kurt gave her a smile and took her hand in his, pulling her forward and giving her a hug. "Glad I bought myself the night anyway or dad would have a pack of dogs out looking for me, I really don't want to cause him the stress."

"Kurt, we're probably in the must unglamorous room I've ever seen after being threatened by a man who called Blaine with an ultimatum and you're worried about your dad's health?" Like many people, Rachel couldn't help but admire Kurt's relationship with his father.

"We already agreed we're getting out of here, why worry about myself?" he wondered and Rachel nodded and stood up slowly, pacing the room for any sign of escape. "Oh, and Rachel?" She turned around and faced him. "Don't think I've forgotten about the burning of those tights. If only you were taken I'd think it was the fashion police." Rachel couldn't help but laugh despite their situation.

* * *

><p>It was getting late. Blaine had spent the entire evening driving around after searching his dad's office which had been absolutely destroyed. He had also spent the entire evening calling his parents – 117 times, but who was counting? He couldn't get a hold of them and he had no idea who could. Everyone had left their office before he received the call about Kurt….<p>

Kurt….

Blaine had to stop himself every time Kurt came into his mind. He was beginning to lose it, he wanted to pull out his hair every single time his parents didn't answer the phone.

He realized how tired he was, he realized how late it was, and he also realized how hopeless he felt by the mere thought that he couldn't go home tonight. Thus, he found himself driving aimlessly around the streets of Lima.

He wondered if anyone else knew. He was sure it was a no – they hatched a plan so Burt knew Kurt wouldn't be home that night, and it was pretty obvious that Kurt was taken from his house.

_It was suppose to be me… they came for me, not Kurt_

"DAMNIT!" Blaine yelled, slamming the brakes on his car and hitting his hand off the steering wheel. He grabbed his phone again and put it to his ear.

1… ring…. 2….. ring….3…ring….

Blaine felt warm salty tears fall down his face as the familiar auto toned voice appeared _"The number you are trying to reach is not available or has their phone turned off."_

Blaine looked up and could have cried more when he realized where he had stopped – he'd stopped on the bottom of Kurt's street.

Part of him wanted to believe this wasn't happening – that Kurt was simply home in bed, sleeping away peacefully. That this was all some sick, twisted dream that he couldn't wake up from because it was far too real.

Blaine turned off the car and pulled his key from the ignition. He felt like his mind and body were completely separated at the moment. He saw Kurt's house become closer and felt his legs moving but his mind was far away, thinking of Kurt and how he could get in contact with his parents.

He climbed the fence into the back yard and glanced up at Kurt's bedroom window. He suddenly wished they hadn't move and Kurt still lived in the basement. Blaine studied the house, attempting to figure out a way to maneuver up and into Kurt's room.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat leaned against the wall with his long legs spread out. Rachel sat in front of him, slightly off to the side as she leaned back against his chest. Kurt had his arms around her and their hands were intertwined. Neither was sure if the other was asleep yet or not. The room was pitch black now that it was night-time and it was unusually cold.<p>

"Kurt?" Rachel whispered. She felt him stir and he placed his chin on top of her head gently.

"Mhm?" he responded as he attempted to hold back a yawn. They decided a few hours ago to stay strong and figure something out in the morning once their kidnapper explained the situation to them. She sniffed slightly and sat up straight which made Kurt suddenly alert. "Are you crying?"

"I-I was just thinking," Rachel responded, giving Kurt's hand a squeeze. "I-if for some reason we were still here… I mean, imagine how bad they'd do at nationals if they didn't have us?" There was a pause before Kurt burst out laughing and pulled Rachel back down into the position and hugged her.

"Only if I get the solo," he said into her ear and Rachel laughed.

"Well you're going to have to fight for it, mister!" Rachel stated

"Here is the deal, if they're judging on fashion (and we **are** in New York City after all) then I get the solo," he stated simply. "I mean, even in the pitch black I am still cringing at the sight of your tights," Rachel didn't say anything for a moment so Kurt squeezed her hand.

And despite their current situation, the two started to laugh uncontrollable until sleep eventually took over.

* * *

><p>Blaine carefully stepped through Kurt's window and into his bedroom. As his feet touched the floor he lifted up his head towards Kurt's empty bed and a frown appeared on his face. Kurt's bed was neatly made and the only light in the room was a small lamp sitting on his vanity. Blaine sighed and walked towards the vanity, taking a seat on the stool and facing away from the mirror.<p>

Blaine felt completely defeated and totally exhausted and he was positive everyone was fast asleep in the Hummel-Hudson residence with no idea what was going on beyond their home. It was this moment when Blaine felt completely alone and extremely tired. He glanced over a Kurt's bed and vaguely remembered the morning after Rachel's house party disaster and remembered how comfy that double bed really was.

Blaine pulled his phone out of his pocket and set an alarm for five – he was sure no one would be awake by then and he could sneak back out. He knew how ridiculous it seemed, sneaking into his boyfriend's room and sleeping in his bed when he was locked up somewhere. But Blaine knew he couldn't help Kurt if he became any more exhausted.

He walked towards Kurt's closet and grabbed a small blanket from the top – he didn't want to have to make Kurt's neatly made bed back up. He lay down on Kurt's bed, put the blanket over him and pick up his phone.

After ten more unsuccessful attempts, Blaine drifted off to the automated voice telling him he still couldn't reach his parents.

* * *

><p>It was warm. He felt as if his head was resting on a cloud, a warm cloud scented with a mixture of roses, light cologne and vanilla. He felt a smile wipe across his face at the smell. It was unquestionably welcoming and unquestionably Kurt's scent. Blaine let the scent fill his nostrils as he smiled more and buried his face into the pillow.<p>

"Kurt…" he mumbled and rolled over, patting the other side of the bed. He became confused and rolled back over, burying his head into the pillow again and breathing it in.

"Blaine?"

_Well… that certainly wasn't Kurt._ Blaine thought as we sat up quickly, letting the blanket fall around his legs.

Blaine stared up at the tall, lanky figure standing at the edge of Kurt's bed. The figure had messy hair and an extremely confused look on his face as he rubbed his eyes. Blaine blinked and stood up slowly, casting a glance down at the bed to make sure Kurt wasn't there.

"Finn… I-" Blaine glanced from Finn to the bed to Kurt's bedroom window. "I just-I can't explain but you-you should go, why're you in Kurt's room?" Blaine cursed himself for sounding so incoherent. Finn just looked even more confused mixed with fatigue.

"I just- See, I know Kurt wasn't home and when I walk down the hall Mom complains how loud I am. Kurt has his own bathroom, plus these awesome hand soap that smells amazing," a goofy grin appeared on Finn's face and Blaine almost laughed.

"Just go to the other bathroom, Finn," Blaine begged. "Don't tell anyone but-but I'll tell you tomorrow, just forget you ran into me," Finn felt like the phrase _'ran into me'_ was an odd statement. It's hard to just _'run into someone'_ in the middle of the night, in your own house, in your brother's room which lacked a brother. Suddenly he felt confused as tiredness hit him and he easily glanced over Blaine's head.

"Well-uh… can you just leave and let me use Kurt's bathroom?" Finn glanced down at Blaine who sighed.

"Don't leave it till I'm gone," Blaine responded and Finn nodded, shuffling past Blaine into the bathroom.

Blaine knew he could easily pass this off as a dream and Finn would think nothing of it. But he felt like that was unfair. Finn really did care about his brother, and Blaine really needed an alliance. As Blaine stepped out of the window into the cool night air, he glanced at the closed door of the bathroom.

Blaine didn't know if it was the exhaustion or loneliness setting in or if he'd just gone completely delirious but he'd made up his mind – Finn Hudson was going to help him get Kurt back.

**WAEF**

**A/N – **Finn and Blaine will team up in the next chapter! Sorry if this one seemed slow, but none of the real drama begins until this night is over

_**Up Next:**_As daylight approaches, Blaine is still no closer to finding his parents, everyone discovers Rachel's disappearance, and Blaine and Finn are forced to keep it all a secret from Burt. Back in the forest, the reality of Kurt and Rachel's situation sinks in as they face confrontation with their kidnapper.


	3. Day One

**Title**: When All Else Fails

**Rating**: T; mild violence & language

**Pairs**: Klaine, Kurtchel Friendship, & mild Fincel undertones

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or anything familiar in this story. Spoilers up to Born This Way/ Takes place after this episode.

**Summary**: Rachel and Kurt are kidnapped by a man seeking revenge on the Andersons. It's up to Blaine to make the right moves before it's too late. Klaine, Kurtchel Friendship.

**A/N** – Hello again! You guys have completely inspired me to finish this chapter… before I went away! Thus, you all get another chapter and I got a productive form of procrastination in – I'd call that a win-win!

There is more Kurtchel goodness in this chapter but it's not all butterflies and happiness (Not that I'm sure any of you expected it to be, they are kidnapped!). I wanted to add more to this chapter but I wanted to get you an update before I left!

Once again, thanks so much for your support. I've got a 4 hour plane ride and 4 hour train ride within the week so I'm sure/hoping to get quite a bit of writing down. Reviews are divine inspiration so R&R : )

Also, I'm always up to ideas & advice, so send along a PM if you have any! I promise any burst of inspiration from the ideas will be 110% devoted to you, I would never ever plagiarize like that!

Also, only did minor read through of this so I apologize for any stupid mistakes.

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke the next morning slumped up against the wall, he blinked a couple of times as despair hit him, remembering where he was. He glanced down and noticed Rachel curled up beside him with her head on his lap, their hands still intertwined.<p>

As much as he hated the situation and wouldn't wish it on his worst enemy, he was glad he wasn't alone in such a scary, lonely place.

Kurt sighed and leaned his head back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. Through the windows he watched the clouds move above the trees, leaving him and Rachel behind. He glanced down at his sleeping friend and didn't have the heart to wake her when she was looking so peaceful.

"Are we still here?" Kurt glanced down at Rachel when he heard her voice. She was still in the same position with her eyes closed but Kurt knew she was awake.

"Terribly décor and all," Kurt responded sadly and Rachel sighed, pushing herself up into sitting position and turned to face Kurt. "At least we slept," he offered, giving her a week smile.

"At least," Rachel responded, sitting up against the wall next to Kurt. "I mean, I'm shocked you aren't freaking out about your moisturizing routine or I'm not freaking out about not getting in my morning work-out routine," she gave Kurt a small grin as she attempted to keep up the small humor they had last night.

"Think they serve coffee in this place?" Kurt smirk, glancing at Rachel who gave him a smile and placed a hand on his arm. "Come here, Berry," he raised his arm and pulled her close, laying his arm around her shoulder.

"It's good we're friends now," Rachel noted, looking up at Kurt. "If this was last year we would have probably killed each other or had a diva-off,"

"I'm still expecting a diva-off," Kurt responded, lifting up his other arm and fixing his hair. "I feel disgusting," he proclaimed and dropped his arm down. Before Rachel could respond they heard the rattling of the door unlocking.

The man from the previous night stepped into the room, smirking down at the two. Kurt and Rachel both stood up quickly, neither taking their eyes off the man.

"Morning darlings," he mocked, twirling a set of keys around his finger. "It was unusually cold last night, sorry about that," he stopped twirling his keys and studied the pair. Kurt felt his eyes narrow into a glare as the man's sight lingered on him.

"You," the man pointed at Kurt. Rachel opened her mouth slightly and her eyes went wide as she turned her head towards her friend. Kurt slowly stepped forward followed by Rachel who jumped forward and grabbed his arm. Kurt glanced down at her in shock.

"Where are you taking him!" she demanded. Kurt slowly looked back at their kidnapper who simply smirked down at Rachel. He stepped forward and held her face in his hand.

"Don't touch her," Kurt heard himself growl and the man let out a laugh and let go of Rachel, stepping back into his original position and studying his victims with interest.

"If you weren't as queer as a three dollar bill I'd say you two went out," the man stated and chuckled when the two responded with intense glares.

"I don't know **what** you find so amusing," Kurt snapped, pulling his arm from Rachel's grip. She bit her lip and looked between Kurt and the man.

"Oh," the man raised an eyebrow and leered down at Kurt. "I haven't even had any real fun yet," and with that, he grabbed Kurt and pulled him out of the room, slamming the door in Rachel's face before either could protest.

* * *

><p>After leaving Kurt's house around 4:30 in the morning, Blaine parked in the abandoned parking lot of a grocery store and curled up in his back seat and slept. He felt guilty for sleeping but he slept – he felt even guiltier when he awoke and didn't feel any less exhausted then the previous night. He groaned and rubbed his eyes before slowly sitting up in his back seat. He glanced out the window and noticed a few cars in the parking lot and was glad no one had disturbed him.<p>

Blaine crawled over to his front seat and picked up his phone and looked through his emails in desperate hope that his parents had sent him one but no luck. He groaned once again at the stabbing in his head – he definitely needed caffeine. Before he turned on the car his noticed his missed messages:

_**Wes: 5:05 pm**_

_**What happened to you at Warbler practice?**_

_**Wes: 5:10pm**_

_**I mean, really Blaine, there was only 5 minutes left. You couldn't have waited? **_

_**David: 5:15 pm**_

_**Have fun with Kurt tonight, because Wes is going to kill you for running out like that ;D **_

Blaine sighed and skimmed through the similar text messages from the pair which lasted until 8 the previous night. He then noticed two new texts from that morning asking where he was. He sighed and texted back a simple "home sick, and no, not with Kurt" and shut his phone.

Blaine turned on his car and left the parking lot, driving towards Lima Bean for the largest coffee he could get. He pulled into the parking lot and entered the coffee shop. He ordered his usual coffee and headed towards the bathroom as they prepared it.

He locked the bathroom door behind himself and glanced in the mirror. His hair was sticking up in weird directions from the gel he'd had in it from yesterday, his eyes were slightly bloodshot, and his skin was pale – yes, he did look as exhausted as he felt. Blaine sighed and splashed cold water on his face, partly to clean it and partly to wake himself up and look at least slightly refreshed. He then ran a hand through his hair and gave up quickly and entered one of the stalls.

He left the stall, stuffing his clothes from previous day into his bag as he was now changed into his blue Dalton sweater and dark jeans. He placed his foot on the sink counter and tied his blue converse up before leaving the room.

Blaine yawned as he stepped up to the other end of the counter where his coffee stood. He picked it up and headed toward the condiment counter and emptied a pack of sugar into his cup.

* * *

><p>Now he was scared.<p>

Scared wasn't even the word, Kurt Hummel was downright terrified. The room their kidnapper had taken him to was larger than the room he was holding them in. The man had made him sit in an old chair in the middle of the room. The man then took out rope and tied his forearms to the arms of the chair. His arms were tied tightly by his wrists and close to his elbow. Kurt was thankful his shirt was long-sleeved or he was sure the ropes would be burning through his skin.

A few rooms away, Rachel was being removed from their room and pulled into a living room with a joint kitchen. As the man tied rope around her wrists she glanced around the room. It was a simple place and Rachel could tell they were in some sort of cabin. Before she could look around much more she noticed the man tying the rope onto the counter.

"W-where's Kurt?" Rachel stared wide-eyed at the man and he just smirked and walked past her towards another counter where Kurt's satchel sat. The man turned his back to her and opened the bag. He took out two file folders and dropped one on the counter next to him. He then turned around and threw the strap of the bag over his shoulder. The man just smirked at her and she looked away quickly as she heard his footsteps.

"Lovely," Rachel blinked away a few tears and turned her head towards the man and felt something slapped across her mouth. "Sorry 'bout that, but these walls aren't exactly sound proof," the man ruffed up her hair again and exited the room back down the hall towards the room they had been kept locked away in.

Rachel stared around the room and desperately began pulling at her ropes. She knew there wasn't much use and he wasn't going to risk letting them become free. However, Rachel was started to lose any composure that her and Kurt had kept through this whole ordeal. Without Kurt here, with both of them split up she was starting to lose it.

She let out a few muffled cries as she pulled harder and harder at the ropes, ignoring the burning pain on her wrists as she did so.

Down the hall, their kidnapper pushed open the door and entered the room where wide-eyed Kurt sat looking terrified. The man smirked and dropped the bag onto a table across from Kurt. He placed a few things on the table and turned around. The man held a file folder in his hand and he flicked it open and looked at Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel," He started and Kurt raised his eyes to meet the man's dark hazel ones. "Age sixteen, birthday; June 14th, 1994," the man looked up from the file. "Is this correct?" Kurt didn't trust his voice, his swallowed and nodded slowly and the man looked back down at the file. "Father: Burt Hummel, Mother: Deceased, siblings: zilch," Kurt stared hard at the back of the file and noticed the familiar crest "WMHS." The man began pacing the room, reading out the file. "Address: 14 Baxter avenue, Lima, Ohio," Kurt had to hold back his sigh of relief, the school had yet to change his address to the new Hummel-Hudson residence and for that, he was extremely grateful.

"Is this you?" The man pulled back a paper clip and flipped up a picture of Kurt. His face was chubby and his hair was perfect and it was unmistakable him – over a year ago. He hadn't been at McKinley for this year's photos. "I was wondering why the picture was older than your lovely little friends until I did more digging," Kurt just stared at the man and he smirked, reopening the file and replacing the picture.

"You attended William McKinley; it appears, until November of this school year. You then transferred to Dalton Academy in Westerville," the man stared over the file at Kurt. "Where I presume to met Anderson Jr. However, I also noticed you didn't board there – awful long morning drive," he glanced at Kurt who shrugged slightly.

"I'm not sure what you want from me here," Kurt stated and the man chuckled slightly and returned his gaze to the file.

"It also appears you transferred back to McKinley about three weeks ago," the man finished and closed the file, staring intently at Kurt. Kurt did his best not to drop his gaze, not to show his fear. The man stood up straight and stepped over to the table, picking up something that Kurt couldn't see.

"Here's the thing, Kurt," The man turned around slowly and placed something in his pocket as he stepped closer and closer to Kurt. He leaned down so he and Kurt were eye level. "I don't like the Anderson's, and I am genuinely sorry you have to go through this because of them," Kurt nearly snorted at the fakeness of his words. "So I have two options here," he knelt down in front of Kurt and pulled a knife out of his pocket and placed it between his teeth. The man shifted forward and Kurt felt himself flinch.

The man twisted Kurt's left arm so that it was facing palm up. Kurt was once again thankful for his long-sleeve shirt as he knew the tightness of the rope would have surely burned his skin. The man took the knife from is teeth and slowly ripped a line down his shirt from Kurt's elbow to his wrist. Kurt's eyes grew wide as he mentally searched his closet to a similar silver shirt.

"Now Kurt," the man pulled the fabric away so the remainder of the shirt hung at his elbow. The man pulled Kurt's phone from his pocket and stood up. "I'm going to call Blaine, you're going to tell him to meet us and then we will go for a little drive," a smirked form across the man's face as he searched through Kurt's contacts. "Then we can exchange you two for him and this whole little ordeal will be over," the man dialed Blaine's number and put the phone to his ear.

Kurt studied the man for a moment – he was taller than Kurt and bulkier, he had dark blonde hair slicked back and sullen hazel eyes. They were deep, life-like hazel eyes, nothing like Blaine's deep, warm, and open ones.

"I won't," Kurt heard himself say. The man raised an eyebrow slowly and stared down at Kurt. "I-I won't let you take Blaine," The man stared at Kurt for a moment and Kurt stared back defiantly.

* * *

><p>It was 8:45am as Blaine sat in his parked car at William McKinley. He remembered the three other times he'd been here and two of the times he'd faced confrontation with his boyfriend's infamous bully. He sighed as he watched the jocks throw around a football in their matching letterman jackets. He didn't see Karofsky anywhere – even though he'd claimed to be better, Blaine didn't fully believe him and he knew there was something more to his sudden change of heart.<p>

He heard the bell ring as the jocks and other students headed into the school. Blaine was about to open his door and enter the school until his phone rang. His heart nearly stopped when he saw the caller ID: _**Kurt**_.

Blaine slowly placed the phone to his ear. "K-Kurt?" Blaine heard a soft chuckle at the end of the line – defiantly not Kurt.

"Good morning, Blaine!" the voice said in a cheerful tone. "Any word on the parents?"

"I-I'm trying but they-" the man interrupted him with a small buzzing noise.

"I figured as much, it's rather difficult to get a hold of people in the agency when they're out," the man smirked down at Kurt. "I would know," Blaine attempted to put a face to the voice; this man must have worked with his parents at some point. However, in the last few years his parent's work dinners had gotten less and less and Blaine couldn't place the voice at all.

"Who are you? If this has to do with my parents- w-with me, just let Kurt go,"

"I gave him that option," the man admitted. "However, he wasn't too fond of the idea of you taking his place, now were you Kurt?" Blaine's heart began to race.

"Kurt?" Kurt stared at the phone. He honestly didn't know what to say as the man held it out in front of him and he heard Blaine's voice. Kurt suddenly found himself at a severe loss for words. "Kurt, just please tell me you're okay,"

"Yes," Kurt responded in barely a whisper and Blaine clutched his phone.

"Please Kurt, let me take your place, my parents will hear and come back, just please," Blaine found himself pleading into his cell phone and Kurt felt a warm tear slip down the side of his face.

"I can't do that, Blaine," Kurt responded simply. "I'm sorry, but I trust you to find me," Blaine felt his heart tearing apart in his chest. _Why did Kurt trust him with this? Why couldn't he just trade himself in? Why were they in this entire mess?_

"I'll be keeping in touch, Blaine," and with that, the man hung up the phone and Blaine found himself listening to the deafening sound of the all too familiar dial tone for about five minutes.

Kurt watched as the man shut off his phone and threw it onto the table. He felt himself shaking, holding back his tears.

"People let you down all the time, Kurt," the man stated, walking back over towards Kurt. He pulled out a damp towel and wiped around his bare arm. "You shouldn't put so much trust in people," the man slowly pulled out his knife again. "How 'bout we tally up how many days it takes you to realize that," Kurt shut his eyes as he felt the stabbing hot pain in his forearm.

Kurt hadn't just faced severe emotionally pain before – he also faced physical. Dumpster dives, slushie facials, locker slams, more locker slams, shoves, tripped up, more locker slams. He remembered the distinct bruises from the lockers and dumpsters that would last for days. As the man pushed his knife deeper and deeper Kurt shut his eyes harder and harder, trying to make he believe in was just another locker slam, just another dumpster dive.

The next thing he knew he was being untied and forcefully shoved back into the room they'd been originally held without a single word from their kidnapper.

Kurt opened his eyes as his knees hit the ground and the door behind him slammed shut. He glanced at his arm and noticed the deep horizontal line on his arm. He groaned and ripped of the remainder of his shirt arm which hung loosely near his elbow and pressed it against the wound.

Suddenly it all hit Kurt – this wasn't just another locker slam.

* * *

><p>"Rachel Berry! B-E-R-R-Y! She is our daughter and she didn't come home last night!"<p>

"Mr. Berry, I understand your concerns but there is nothing we can do, we have searched through all our files and-"

"You can't find her file, we know! But we aren't some nut-cases claiming we have a missing daughter who goes to this school. It is true!"

"Are you homophobic, Principal Figgins?"

"Because yes we're gay, we're just two gay men with the most talented and gorgeous little girl-"

"And the police have a 48 hour rule on sending out searches for teenagers-"

"But our little girl, our Rachel, she'd never do something like this-"

"She is the **star** of your Glee club, how could you not know her!" Principal Figgins sat behind his desk, looking back and forth between the two men like it was a tennis match. They showed up at his office a half hour ago, yelling about their missing daughter. When he searched for her file it wasn't there, making the men more and more enraged.

"You wanted to see me?" Principal Figgins could have thanked every Lord he knew when he saw Will Schuester enter his office, a concerned frown plastered on his face.

"Aw, William!" Principal Figgins jumped up and lead the young teacher into his office. "This is Mr. and Mr. Berry, they're-"

"Rachel Berry's parents, I know," Will responded, shaking the two men's hands as they stood up. "Is everything okay? Rachel wasn't in glee club this morning and-"

"See!" One of the men flew around to face Principal Figgins who jumped. "She does go to this school and she is missing!"

"Of course she goes to this school!" Will glanced at Principal Figgins and back at Rachel's father. "What do you mean, missing?"

"She didn't come home last night," he other father responded with a sad voice. "She won't answer her phone, she didn't tell us where she was going, we-" the man stopped and began to shake a little and took a seat. "The police won't look for her yet because they always get fake calls about overdramatic teenagers running away for a night but-" he glanced up at Will. "You know Rachel, sure she has a dramatic flair but she would **never** do this." Will nodded solemnly and glanced at Principal Figgins.

"Her file is also missing," her other father stated, he'd now stepped behind his husband and was rubbing his shoulders lightly. "M-maybe you can talk to the kids; she says nothing but great things about your Glee club. Maybe they will know where she is," Will nodded slowly, every inch of his face etched with concern.

"Of course, I'll go right now and see what they have to say," Mr. Figgins looked extremely relieved at Will's words. "Just stay here and don't worry, we will find her. I understand Rachel wouldn't just run off that this," and with that, he turned his heal and left the office.

* * *

><p>Blaine noticed Mr. Schuester, Kurt's Glee teacher, walk past him quickly. He knew since Will wasn't there, it would be easy for him to ask Finn to leave. Blaine walked down the familiar hallway towards the choir room. He stood outside the room for a moment. Most of the members were sitting together in the seats. He noticed Finn, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, Lauren, and Puck standing around the drum set which Finn was sitting at. Quinn stood directly behind him with a hand on his shoulder and was the first to notice Blaine walk in.<p>

"Have you come to deliver Kurt?" Quinn wondered, a smirk crossing her face – they all obviously knew they'd spent the night together. Blaine and Kurt both knew it was simply suppose to be an innocent night, but the New Directions apparently had dirty minds.

"Not exactly," Blaine laughed nervously and Mercedes raised her eyebrow as Blaine looked directly at Finn. "Uhm, could we talk for a moment," he glanced around at the enquiring faces of the room. "Alone?" Finn blinked and nodded slowly, seeming to suddenly realize that Blaine had been in Kurt's room last night.

"Uh, sure," Finn responded, standing up and passing Puck his drum sticks and slowly follow Blaine out. He glanced back and gave Mercedes and Quinn a small shrug.

"I need your help," Blaine started, turning around to face the tall boy. "I-it's about Kurt,"

"Yeah, were you in his room last night?" Finn questioned. "I thought it was some weird dream but I-"

"Kurt's missing," Blaine blurted out, leaving Finn with his mouth hanging open as he attempted to process this new information.

"Wait… what?" Finn shook his head and Blaine sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. "What do you mean, missing?"

"He's been taken, like…. Kidnapped," Blaine starred at Finn for a moment and looked away. "There is more to it and I can't tell you," he glanced around quickly. "N-not here anyway," Finn nodded slowly, as if not fully believing what he just heard.

"I should call Burt," Finn concluded, fumbling with his cell phone as he pulled it out.

"No!" Finn jumped as Blaine leaped forward and grabbed the phone. "I swear Finn, I will tell you everything but…. We can't tell Burt."

"I don't know if that's even possible, Blaine."

"No one else can know Finn, I trust you with this and you really need to help me. It's the only way we can help Kurt."

"Blaine we-" Finn was cut off by a small sob behind him, he turned slowly and Blaine glanced around him to reveal a shocked looking Mercedes.

"Mercedes?" Blaine pushed past Finn. He had no idea she was even there. "Whatever you heard-"

"Rachel is missing," she sobbed. "And I think I know why you're here," she stared right at Blaine. "Kurt isn't here today either. Oh Blaine, is he missing too?" Blaine swallowed, wishing he could say something comforting to the poor girl.

"Y-yes,"

"T-they were at your house together," Mercedes stated. "Did they get in an accident?" Mercedes eyes swelled up with tears. The recent news hit Blaine hard, so it wasn't just Kurt who was in danger because of him?

_Pull yourself together, Blaine_

"Mercedes listen to me," Blaine placed his hands on her shoulders. "Tell them Kurt was with Rachel. Don't tell them where they were going or what they were doing. It's _**very**_ important you do that, okay?" Mercedes nodded slowly. "They will be fine, we will find them but they will only stay that way if you do what I say, okay?" Mercedes nodded again. Blaine forced a weak smile a pulled her into a hug. "We have to go now," he studied the girl for a moment.

"I'll only tell them what you told me to," Mercedes promise and took Blaine's hands. "J-just get my white boy and Rachel back," Blaine nodded and Mercedes dropped his hands and re-entered the choir room.

* * *

><p>Kurt suddenly felt weak. He pushed the fabric of his ruined shirt against his arm. He knew his weakness was a mixture of disappearing adrenaline, blood loss, and the fact that he hadn't eaten for close to 24 hours.<p>

Not to mention he was cursing himself and having a small freak out when he noticed Rachel was no longer in the room. He ignored his pain and fatigue and slowly stood up and stumbled towards the door.

"Rachel!" he heard himself screaming. "What have you done with Rachel!" he continued to yell "RACHEL!"

He kept screaming Rachel's name until everything went black.

**WAEF**

**A/N – **I apologize for that seemingly evil & cliffhanger-esque ending. But I am evil, and I love cliffhangers!

_**Up Next:**_As "Day One" comes to a close Burt becomes suspicious and confronts Finn after he and Blaine join forces with an unexpected ali, and Rachel and Kurt reach a breaking point.

I may post during my time away but I will definitely get some up once I get home – R&R, all comments are EXTREMELY appreciated. I'd like to know that I am keeping up with my previous positive comments

Love you all!


	4. Alliances & Confrontations

**Title**: When All Else Fails

**Rating**: T; mild violence & language

**Pairs**: Klaine, Kurtchel Friendship, & mild Fincel undertones

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or anything familiar in this story. Spoilers up to Born This Way/ Takes place after this episode.

**Summary**: Rachel and Kurt are kidnapped by a man seeking revenge on the Andersons. It's up to Blaine to make the right moves before it's too late. Klaine, Kurtchel Friendship.

**A/N** – Hey guys! I have got to quite a bit of writing when away! I wasn't going to write the first part of this – the kidnapper and Rachel – and I am not sure how I feel about it but a few of my reviewers were wondering about it and I like to deliver! I also had a very difficult time with the Blaine & Finn scenes that I almost regretted pairing them together so I apologize if this chapter doesn't live up to the last few. Personally, I'm not a fan on this chapter at all and had a hard time getting through it, but I started stuff for the next chapter and it's looking better again!

Thanks so much again for all your fav/alerts/reviews, and my trip is going splendid!

* * *

><p>Rachel stared wide-eyed towards the direction of the hallways when she heard Kurt yelling. His voice becoming louder and more desperate and she wanted to yell back at him, let him know she was okay. She let out a muffled yelled and twisted her arms in as many different directions to try and get her hands closer to her mouth. She knew it was useless as she started feeling the rope burning through her wrists.<p>

"Well hello again, Rachel," she snapped her head around and noticed the man saunter into the room, walking quickly through the living room and stepping towards the counter opposite of her. She blinked at him and he smirked, turning to face her and placing his palms on the counter behind him as he lifted himself up to sit on it.

Rachel stood up as straight as she could – holding back the terrified tears when she no longer heard Kurt screaming. A million things went through her mind at once and she fell to the worst case scenario – the man had shut Kurt up.

The man picked up the file he'd left on the counter and flicked through it. Rachel glanced down the hallway again and then turned back to face him. He had a grin on his face that made her completely ill as she lightly tugged on the ropes. Rachel mumbled something and the man stepped forward, pulling off the tape on her mouth.

"What have you done with Kurt?" She asked instantly, staring intently into his eyes with a defiant look. The man laughed and stepped back, sitting back up on the counter again and opening the file.

"So, Rachel Berry it seems you are quite the over-achiever," the man smirked, glancing up from the file and Rachel said nothing in response. "Straight A's, in numerous clubs and societies, you have two fathers, you're 16 born December 18th, 1994," he glanced up at her again and Rachel didn't know what to say in response. The idea that this man knew every detail about her was frightening beyond believe. "Well Rachel, since Kurt is Blaine's boyfriend, that makes you relatively disposable so I'm going to let you in on something," Rachel's eyes grew wide as he slowly jumped from the counter and stood a foot away from her with a smirk on his face.

"I gave Kurt an option," he continued. "I said you two could be let free and be safe in exchange for Blaine… but he said no, Rachel," the man's smirk grew at each word. "I guess that makes you pretty disposable to him as well," Rachel blinked and glanced away before responded.

"You can't try and pin Kurt and I against each other," Rachel responded quietly as she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well if you were given the chance to get you out of here, wouldn't you take it? Especially since the Anderson's aren't going to hear and come back for _you two_, I practically **need** Blaine," the man stood up straight and Rachel refused to look at him.

"Give me your arm Rachel."

* * *

><p>"Hey," Santana turned from her locker and noticed Dave Karofsky walking towards her in his letterman jacket. "Uhm, not that I care or anything," he glanced around. "But campaigning is down today," he'd noticed Quinn a few times during the morning, forcing smiles but overall ignoring passerby's. She was usually all smiles, sometimes handing out small items, but always being sickeningly sweet since the start of the prom campaign.<p>

"Aw Dave, I thought you only cared because I blackmailed you," Santana smirked and Dave looked around nervously and stepped closer.

"That **is** the only reason, I figure if we win this thing we can stop this whole bully whip stuff, keep each other's secret and call it even?" Santana raised an eyebrow, smirk still on her face as she turned back towards her locker. "Anyway, Fabray hasn't been campaigning today so I figured-" Santana slammed her locker shut and faced him.

"There is a **reason** for that," she stated evenly and Dave raised an eyebrow and took a small step back. Santana scowled and rolled her eyes. "Never mind, okay? We'll campaign hardcore next week. Today isn't good," she was about to push past him until her jumped into a stride beside her.

"Why?" he asked, Santana glanced over and rolled her eyes, pursing her lips. "I mean, I've heard some rumors and-" Santana spun around and faced directly in front of him, raised her hands in defeat.

"Yes, Rachel and Kurt are missing. Blaine came here and stole Finn away. Now leave me alone, I am not in the mood to deal with you," and with that she turned her heal and continued down the hall without a second glance back at her dumbfounded "boyfriend".

Dave stood there for a moment – he'd heard the rumors that Berry and Hu-Kurt were on their way to his boyfriend's house and never showed. He also knew all the Glee kids were being made sure to keep in class. He also knew Finn hadn't been in first period, same class they shared.

Maybe, just maybe if he helped with this, he could build up his rep enough to not have to continue with this ridiculous prom scheme – Santana was really scary when she wanted to be.

And he convinced himself those were his motives the entire way out to his car.

* * *

><p>It was warm – but not sticky and unwelcoming warmth like the locker room, but comforting friendly warmth. It was Sunday after regional's, Kurt remembered, they were in Blaine's dorm after burying Pavarotti, cuddled up in each other under the sheets of Blaine's bed. Kurt never remembered a time of being so close to someone like this and feeling so welcome and loved since his mother died.<p>

The thought almost made him cry. He remembered being quiet for a few moments and Blaine asked him what was wrong. Kurt remembered just smiling and answering truthfully and placing a small, delicate kiss on his lips as Blaine pulled him closer.

It felt so perfect, that Kurt remembered convincing himself on the way home that is couldn't be real – he, Kurt Hummel, had a boyfriend -and not just any boyfriend but Blaine Anderson. Kurt didn't want to let his guard down but everything with Blaine just felt so right. They were taking it slow and still getting to know each other, as if getting to know each other as these two new people now that they were together because being someone's significant other was new to both of them; they'd decided months ago they didn't want it to ruin the relationship they already had.

But Kurt changed a lot in the months since he met Blaine – or changed back he would say. Blaine met him at his breaking point, when he felt like no one around him was there to help. He felt himself slipping into a fog as the world got progressively darker. He ate less, he spoke less, he sang less, and suddenly the world looked more like his eight-year old selves world – lonely, dark, and confusing for trying to figure out a reason why.

But Kurt gained himself back over the past few months – he was stronger, back to his confident self, and he was actually glad it took so long for Blaine to realize he loved Kurt – because Kurt needed to love himself again.

And he wasn't going down without a fight.

"Kurt?" Kurt blinked and stared deeply into his concerned hazel eyes. "Kurt?" His voice grew slightly, not only in tone but in pitch. Kurt desperately tried to answer Blaine but no words would come out. He felt Blaine fading away but still calling him voice.

"Kurt!" He felt the luke-warm water hitting his face but he kept his eyes closed, desperately searching for Blaine, trying to get him back into his vision.

"Kurt!" yes, the voice was certainly way too high to be Blaine's. Kurt groaned and slowly opened his eyes and met Rachel's concerned brown ones. She didn't move forward to hug him but sat back, trying to hold back tears. "Oh Kurt, I was so worried," she whimpered and Kurt blinked, slowly pushing himself up into sitting position.

"You must have passed out," Rachel explained. "We heard you screaming out my name," she nodded towards the door. "And when he put me back y-you were-" Kurt leaned forward and grabbed Rachel's hands. She looked down.

"I'm okay," his voice responded hoarsely. "Exhausted and-" he glanced down at Rachel's arm and noticed the same red marking, though not as deep. "-blood loss but it really wasn't much, everything just kind of hit me at once I guess," Rachel looked up at him and forced a small smile.

"Kurt Hummel, never scare me like that again!" she exclaimed, jumping forward and hugging him. As she leaned back she kissed him on the cheek and then sat back on the floor.

"I'm sorry," Kurt responded and he noticed the red marks around her wrist. He took her left wrist gently and turned her hand palm up and studied her cut.

"Don't apologize," Rachel answered quickly and watched his face closely as he studied his arm. "The rope burns hurt more than the cut," she admitted as Kurt continued staring at the cut. He raised his left arm and showed her the same cut, but significantly deeper. He glanced back up at Rachel and dropped her arm quickly when he noticed her worried face studying his.

"How'd you get water to wake me?" Kurt wondered finally and Rachel leaned behind Kurt. He noticed his satchel sitting there.

"He made me take this," she responded, opening the bad and search through it. "There were two bottles of water and some bread. Guess we officially are prisoners," she chuckled lightly, pulling out a small baggy with four slices of bread. She opened it and passed him a slice. He gave her a silent thank you and took a bite.

* * *

><p>"So, this dude wants your parents here?" Finn was in the driver's seat of his blue pick-up with Blaine sitting beside him since they decided it was probably best for Finn to drive<p>

"Yes," Blaine stated, attempting to hold back a sigh. He'd been over the story with Finn three times now after an hour of unsuccessfully trying to get a hold of his parents and once the shock wore off for Finn. It wasn't until Blaine explained the entire story that Finn agreed to not telling Burt. They knew he'd find out about Kurt's disappearance- sooner rather than later – but they knew he'd want to be the front man in the search.

"So, why don't you call them?" Blaine dropped his head back on the seat of the car and sighed. He wanted more than anything to respond with an overly sarcastic 'Gee Finn, great idea! You're clearly the brains of this operation' but he stopped him and sat up straight.

"I have been more than trying," Blaine explained. "But they are so hard to get a hold of. It's nearly impossible," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Only if it's a proven emergency and I can't **tell** anyone what is **really** going on," Finn seemed to be thinking as he reached his arm on the dashboard to eat some fries they'd picked up earlier.

"Do you-" Finn stopped and glanced at Blaine. He was worried about the answer to the question. "Do you know if they're okay?" He looked away quickly and Blaine studied him for a second. Finn was worried, as much as he was trying to hide it. He cared about Kurt and Rachel.

"He called me before I got to McKinley,"

"Kurt?" Finn wondered anxiously, glancing at Blaine again with hopeful eyes. Blaine sighed and slightly shook his head.

"Whoever took them; he calls on Kurt's phone and then turns it off. I know for a fact they can't trace it since it's not on for long enough," Blaine studied Finn for a moment. Finn's face instantly fell at the news that they didn't even know if his step brother was okay. "I heard Kurt though, he said he was fine."

"Kurt **always** says he is fine," Finn mumbled, staring straight at the road ahead of them as they drove on the highway towards Westerville. "And I can't even think of how Rachel is handling this."

"They're handling it together," Blaine responded. "They're both unbelievably strong, Finn. We will find them. It's this turn off here," Blaine pointed towards the next exit and Finn nodded as he turned on his signal light. They drove in silence for a few more minutes until they reached the Anderson's.

* * *

><p>"Do you think people know we're missing?" Rachel turned to face Kurt and he stared off thinking.<p>

"Really depends what time it is, because Blaine and I made a plan so my dad knew I'd be out last night," he responded and glanced at Rachel. "They're probably figuring out today that we were together. I say your dad's knew last night that you were missing or something," Rachel nodded.

"Do you think they're looking for us?"

"Yes," Kurt continued to stare straight ahead and Rachel leaned across and squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry Rach, I'm just not fond of having a conversation about how our families and friends are freaking out about our disappearance," he turned towards Rachel. "I know you fantasize about your own funeral but me – me, I _**really**_ couldn't be bothered," he ran a hand through his hair. "Especially now."

Rachel was silent for a moment before she spoke. "It's just nice to know people care," she said it the smallest voice she could muster. Kurt turned fully to face her.

"Rachel, people _**care**_," Kurt stated firmly. "That's why I won't think about it. Why would I think about my father in such stress, Carole and Finn worrying, Mercedes freaking out? Blaine-" he stopped and shook his head, looking away from Rachel. "No, I'm not going to stay strong in here if that's what I think about."

"You're staying strong for the both of us," Rachel responded in a sad voice. Kurt glanced at Rachel and pulled her closer to him, making her look at him.

"Rachel, you really don't give yourself enough credit," Kurt responded as he smiled at Rachel. "The only way we're going to survive this is to stay positive, stay strong, and figure a way out," he tapped her playfully in the nose and she smiled. "I'm sure you and I can do that." Rachel stared at him for a moment and looked away before she responded.

"Kurt, did he tell you we'd leave if you let him take Blaine?" she felt him stiffen up slightly next to her and she slowly turned her head towards him.

"I couldn't let him do that, Rachel," he responded simply.

"But… but he said Blaine won't be able to get his parents!" Rachel forced as Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Kurt, we know where he is keeping us and we're working together… m-maybe if he brings it up again you should-"

"No Rachel I'm not throwing Blaine to the God Damn lions!" Kurt snapped, moving away from Rachel slightly.

"Oh but you'd throw me to them!" Rachel snapped back as she jumped up quickly and walked away from Kurt. She folded her arms across her chest and felt tears slipping down her face. Kurt sighed and stood up slowly but didn't step towards her.

"Rachel, would you offer Finn up for your freedom? Would you offer up your dad's?" Rachel stayed perfectly still and Kurt stepped towards her. "Rachel, you can't understand how much it kills me that you're in danger as well but… but you can't ask me to give up Blaine with entire selfish motives." Rachel bit her lip and sighed as she slowly turned around to face Kurt.

"People don't **like** me Kurt," she responded simply. "I've dealt with it and I've lived with it and I've **strived** with it. It doesn't mean I like it and it also doesn't mean I'm going to change. I know people would give me up for something better so selfish is the only way I know how to survive," she sighed and dropped her arms to her side. "I'm sorry, I understand why you did what you did, but it also affects me and if we are going to work together maybe you should think about me." Rachel stood stone-faced, staring at Kurt whose angry expression had slightly fallen during her speech.

"Well maybe you'll need to find our way out," Kurt stated simply. "Also, don't bother with me – if he gives you a chance to leave just take it," and with that, Kurt turned around and took a seat back against the wall as Rachel did the same with the opposite wall.

She knew she didn't want her and Kurt pinned against each other but they had two things in common – stubbornness and a constant need to be right.

* * *

><p>"Uh, Blaine?" Blaine jumped suddenly as he heard a familiar voice and felt a poke in the arm. He blinked and lifted his head from the window of Finn's pick-up. "Sorry, Dude. We're back at McKinley," Blaine blinked again and yawned, glancing out the window to the familiar parking lot and his car. "We can come get your car later. You look absolutely beat," Finn looked sympathetically at his brother's boyfriend.<p>

Blaine sighed and ran a hang through his hair. He was exhausted, worried, and on top of it all his felt extremely gross and desperately wanted a shower. He and Finn's trip to his house was unsuccessful and still nothing was found on his parent's office. They piled a few boxes filled with files into the back of the trunk in hopes that something would help them.

Blaine felt guilty for feeling so tired, for slipping into sleep as Finn drove to and from Westerville. Felt so guilty for the kidnapping of Kurt and Rachel. Felt so guilty for being unable to contact his parents. Guilt was running through his veins, taking over caffeine and making his ultimately exhausted.

"Come back to our house, get cleaned up and sleep a bit," Finn stated and Blaine looked at him. "Man, you aren't going to help Kurt in this state – you've been falling asleep all morning." Blaine glanced away again and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just – feel so tired. When I was a kid and I'd do something bad, whether I was caught or not, I'd feel really guilty," he glanced at Finn who seemed to be listening intently. "And I'd just sleep until it was a new day. As I got older I avoided situation that led to guilt because it just made me so tired. I know it's weird," he shrugged slightly and Finn had a small smile on his face.

"That's not weird," Finn stated. "Rachel is the same way – when she is sad she always gets thirsty because her parents would give her water when she was sad," Blaine glanced at Finn. "I hope they're at least getting water wherever they are."

Blaine was about to responded when a tall bulky figure in a letterman jacket knocked on Finn's window. Blaine leaned forward to see it was as Finn rolled down his window.

"Hey Man," Blaine felt his mouth drop and he flew back against his seat instantly. He knew that voice, even though for once it was rough, angry, or mocking. "I know I'm like, the last person you want to hear from right now but…" Dave sighed and pushed his hands deep into his jacket pocket as Finn just stared at him. "I know about Kurt… and Berry. I mean, it is all over the school." Blaine suddenly jumped forward, leaning across Finn and staring up at Dave.

"Well if you've come here to be a **douchebag** then we really haven't got the time!" Blaine snapped. Finn and Dave both gave him a shocked look – even in previous confrontations with the bully, Blaine had always kept his composure and now he was simply jumping down his throat. Blaine felt Finn place a hand on his shoulder but Blaine continued staring at Dave.

"Actually, I was going to say I want to help," Dave responded. Blaine simply blinked and an extremely confused look washed across Finn's face. It took a few moments until what he said really sunk in.

"Wait, what!" Finn and Blaine exclaimed, both staring at Dave like he had just spawned into a unicorn.

"What's your angle?" Blaine demanded and Dave sighed while grinding his teeth. _What's with these gay dudes and thinking he has an angle with __**everything**_.

"My dad is on the Lima Ohio detective force," Dave explained.

"We have a detective force?" Finn wondered and Dave held back a laugh.

"Yes Finn. Anyway, I know that there is a 48 wait on teenage disappearances, and even then it will take them a few days to really make any sort of impact," Dave paused before he continued. "I mean, I know Hummel's dad would probably have a shit-storm before that happened but they're masters at diversion."

"I still don't understand how you can help us," Blaine admitted and Finn nodded in agreement.

"I don't want to like, spend every waking hour together until we find them I just… if you need info on anything or call tracing, security by-passing," he watched the two for a few seconds before he continued. "And the second you have any idea about their whereabouts, I'll make sure the force is there… I mean, I guess I do kind of owe Kurt." Blaine mulled over his offer as he sat back in his seat. As much as he didn't want to – Dave Karofsky could come in handy.

"What'd you think?" Finn asked, turning towards Blaine. "It's your call Dude."

"We will update him on pretty much all I told Mercedes, I don't want more people knowing the whole story if they don't have to," Blaine responded as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Not here though, I'm going to take you up on the shower and sleep offer. Clear my mind a bit and then figure out where to go from there," Finn nodded and then turned back to Dave.

"I heard," Dave responded, taking a step back. "Call when you need me," and with that, he turned his heal and walked off towards his car.

The pair was quiet until Dave pulled his car out of the parking lot. Finn then turned to Blaine who had his head leaned back on the seat with his eyes closed.

"You know you don't have to feel guilty Blaine," Finn stated awkwardly. "You didn't know any of this would happen and we are going to find them,"

"I can't believe Dave Karofsky is helping us," Blaine mumbled.

"He isn't that bad," Blaine opened one eye and gave him skeptical look and Finn shrugged."I mean, like lately. He apologized and stuff for all the bullying and he and Santana started this bully whip thing and-" Blaine tuned Finn out for the moment. Blaine knew the truth behind the Santana-Dave situation. "-so don't worry about it Man," Finn gave him a pat on the shoulder and turned his car on. "We will come back for your car later." Blaine mumbled a thank-you and nodded slightly as he reclosed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Blaine felt his heartbreak again as he re-entered Kurt's room. He walked over to Kurt's desk and dropped the last box on top of a pile of four. He was desperately hoping these boxes would lead to something, any clue to who had taken them – who had meant to take him.<p>

Blaine glanced from Kurt's bed to his washroom, trying to decide if he should shower or nap first. He knew he wanted to nap more than anything but he forced himself to shower first. He unbuttoned his cardigan and through he to the side as he entered Kurt's bathroom.

Downstairs Finn sat on the couch in the living room and flicked on the television as he heard someone come through the front door. He heard the creaking of the floor behind him and glanced around to see Burt, glancing at the TV.

"Thought I heard that come on," he said and Finn gave him a smile. "There is a game on tonight," he continued as he stepped into the kitchen and opened the fridge. And your mom is working late so supper is up to us. How 'bout you ask Kurt what he wants since we'll eat anythin'," Burt closed the fridge and re-entered the room with a beer and took the seat on the recliner by the couch.

"I don't think Kurt will be home for supper, plans with Mercedes or something," Finn responded and Burt glanced at him, taking a sip of his drink. "I can text him and see though but I say he'll stay out. You know, shopping at stuff," he chuckled light heartedly and scratched his eyebrow. "We could just order a pizza," he suggested.

"He stayed at her place last night, I'd like if he was at least home for supper," Burt responded and Finn shifted nervously in his sleep. "I tried calling him earlier and it went straight to voicemail," Burt continued and all Finn wanted to do was make a run for it.

Finn glanced over and noticed Burt pick up the phone. Finn wanted to stand up and leave but he felt it would seem suspicious. Finn shifted in his seat and started absentmindedly flicking through the channels.

"Hey Buddy, gimme a call back, you never go this long without calling," Finn heard Burt sigh. "Love you, Kiddo," Finn heard him turn off the phone, put down his beer and stand up.

"Finn d'you mind calling and ordering pizza?" Finn nodded and Burt headed towards the stairs. "Call the number on the fridge, Kurt makes a big deal on how they don't have a lot of grease," Burt headed upstairs and Finn jumped up towards the fridge, grabbed the number and picked up the phone before sinking back down into the couch.

The pizza place was giving him the price as Burt came back downstairs and turned off the television. Burt didn't sit down for a moment until Finn muttered a thank you and he slowly sat back down in the chair.

"Finn," Finn turned towards Burt who had a serious look plastered across his face as Finn nodded slowly. "This is the second time I walked into my son's room to find **Blaine** asleep in his bed," Burt continued looking at Finn even when Finn began glancing around. "But only your truck is outside and Kurt isn't answering his phone. I trust 'ya Finn, y'know I do, don't give me reason not to," Finn met Burt's blue eyes and remembered promising Burt to protect Kurt. Finn blinked and slowly sat up.

"Burt," he began, running a hand through his hair as he still clutched the phone with his phone hand. "Kurt's… Kurt is missing."

**WAEF**

**A/N – **Slightly unhappy with this chapter – Reviews/Comments greatly appreciated and I promise next will be better! Thanks again, folks – R&R!

Also, if anyone is wondering, this story will be around 10 chapters, depending on where I break between the days + Epilogue.

_**Up Next:**_On "Day Two"; Blaine and Finn search through historic boxes in attempt to find a man with a vendetta while Kurt and Rachel learn more about their kidnappers motives.


	5. Day Two

**Title**: When All Else Fails

**Rating**: T; mild violence & language

**Pairs**: Klaine, Kurtchel Friendship, & mild Fincel undertones

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or anything familiar in this story. Spoilers up to Born This Way/ Takes place after this episode.

**Summary**: Rachel and Kurt are kidnapped by a man seeking revenge on the Andersons. It's up to Blaine to make the right moves before it's too late. Klaine, Kurtchel Friendship.

**A/N** – Hello Again, Folks! I'm happy to see my last chapter came out alright after! I am now home and my summer course has started so I have forced myself to finish all my work before updating so words of encouragement and patience would be greatly appreciated!

I didn't mean for this chapter to be so long, but it also marks the turning point for the story where Blaine is putting some pieces together and we all dig a little deeper into the kidnappers motives against Blaine's parents. Also, I may get comments about the lack of Burt, but it will be re-visited next chapter

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"What'd mean missing!" Burt was pacing the room after jumping up and knocking over his can of beer. Finn sat back, gripping the arms of the couch, staring wide-eyed at his step father. "What happened to protecting him, how long has he been gone!" Finn glanced away when Burt faced him.<p>

"Since last night," he admitted. "I found Blaine in Kurt's room when I went to use the bathroom. I-I didn't know what was going on and he showed up to school this morning and told me. R-Rachel was with him too. T-they're both missing,"

"The little fireball, your girlfriend?" Burt's voice became less harsh and accusing and Finn flinched slightly and shook his head.

"N-no she isn't my girlfriend anymore," he stated quietly and stood up slowly. "I need to talk to Blaine and then-" Finn started to turn until Burt grabbed his arm.

"Finn," he said in the calmest voice he could muster. "I know you care for Kurt and I know Blaine does as well. I also know there is probably more going on here that you're going to talk to him about and-" Burt sighed as he glanced towards the stairs. "You can't leave me out of this, Bud. I gotta help you find Kurt, there isn't much in this world I can do for Kurt, y'gotta let me at least do this," Burt's words were dripping with so much sadness that Finn couldn't say no… it was unfair to leave Burt out of the loop, especially since they couldn't tell the police.

"Y-yes," Finn responded, staring directly at Burt. "Just let me go wake Blaine and I'll get him to explain," Finn turned his heal and headed towards the staircase as Burt nodded and watched his step-son before heading back towards the phone and dialing Kurt's number.

"Kurt, please call me when you can," Burt sighed and pushed his baseball cap up and down his head. "I love you Kiddo."

* * *

><p>Rachel jolted awake from her sleep and sighed when she realized Kurt wasn't beside her. She glanced to the other side of the room and noticed him curled up on the floor with his head on his bag. She bit her lip and absentmindedly played with the hem of her skirt as guilt of their argument washed over her. She continued watching him, thinking about their argument.<p>

'_If he gives you the chance to leave, just take it'_ Rachel knew Kurt had meant that, but she also knew that as tempting as it was, she wouldn't take the offer. She was going to help them out of here, she just needed an opening. Rachel studied the room slowly – the tall white walls, the windows on the very top where she noticed the sun disappearing behind the trees, the thick locked wooden door.

Rachel wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on her knees. She felt so many different emotions wash over her at once that she didn't know what to think about as she closed her eyes. Every night she'd think about the same thing, the same person – Finn. As much as she hated how she couldn't get over him, she'd thought desperately long and hard for ways to get him back.

She opened her eyes when she heard the door click open. She glanced across the room and noticed Kurt still sleeping. Rachel watched the door carefully as it swung open and the man stepped inside. He was studying Kurt for a moment until he turned around and faced Rachel.

"Come with me," he said slowly. Rachel gulped, glancing from Kurt to the man as she nodded and slowly stood up. "He won't be awake until morning," he stated with a smirk on his face and Rachel didn't dare ask why as she stepped towards the man and exited the room with him.

The man waved a hand ahead of them, gesturing Rachel to walk in front of him. She walked slowly down the hall and entered the living room-kitchen area and noticed a small table with a meal placed neatly out on it. Rachel raised an eyebrow and glanced back towards the man.

"Sit," he ordered, pointing to the seat closest to where they stood. Rachel quickly obeyed and the man grinned, taking a seat across from her. Rachel glanced down at her plate and noticed it was empty as the man started eating his chicken. "Did you and Kurt have a fight?" the man smirked and Rachel bit her lip as she glanced up at him. "Your files claim you're over enthusiastic and talkative," he continued as he poked his fork into the chicken and lifted it up. "I'm a little disappointed that I'm not seeing it," he chuckled lightly as he picked up his drink and took a sip.

"What do you expect me to say?" Rachel wondered. "Yes, Kurt and I had a fight," she offered as she studied the man closely. He was never as violent with her as with Kurt and she was hoping she'd be able to get on his better side.

"It was only a matter of time," the man responded as Rachel raised an eyebrow. "When two people who know each other are put into this kind of situation ones bound to snap – I knew you and Kurt would argue eventually because your personalities clash," the man leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table. "Rachel, I'm not an overly violent person but I know people, I have the ability to study them closely and point out their weaknesses," the man chuckled and placed his glass back down on the table. "I'm an asset and a liability all rolled into one," the man laughed as if remembering an old joke that Rachel just didn't get.

"How do you know Blaine's parents?" she asked and he stopped laughing suddenly. She noticed his laugh lines were still present – indicating a man who'd laughed in his life, but his sullen dead eyes said he'd seen a lot of sorrow. Rachel instantly regretted the question.

"Drink," he ordered, gesturing towards the glass of water in front of her. Rachel eyed it and slowly picked it up and took a sip – it was slightly warm but tasted like any other water she'd ever drink in Ohio. "We're going for a little trip tomorrow," he responded simply as he watched Rachel drink. "And to answer your question, I've known his parents for a very long time – actually, his mother and I were neighbors were we were children," he stated, waving a hand and sighing slightly as he stood up and paced around the room. Rachel watched him carefully as she slowly paced the drink back onto the table. "We went through school together – including college – and ending up working together. That's where she met Blaine's father," he pulled out an old wallet from his back pocket and threw an old picture onto the table.

Rachel studied the picture and knew it was about twenty years old. Although Rachel had never met Blaine's parents, she knew the women in the picture had to be Blaine's mother. The picture was of three people – their kidnapper and Blaine's parents – in the front stood a short woman with a kind face, large eyes and wild curly black hair, on her right stood their kidnapper, his arm around her shoulder and a wide smile on his young face. On her other side stood a tall broad man with his dark hair slicked back and his hand intertwined with Blaine's mothers.

"I don't understand," Rachel admitted, staring at the picture. "You all look happy, why would you take their son?" she slowly looked up at the man and had to blink a couple of times to see him clearly as the room behind his started spinning.

"Because, that was twenty years ago, Rachel," he admitted in a sad voice. Rachel heard his voice fading away but he wasn't moving. She continued to blink constantly as the room began to move and fade in and out.

"But why-" but Rachel knew her words were completely incoherent as she felt the room slipping from her and everything becoming back.

"Because life is cruel," the man whispered as Rachel's arms and head fell against the table.

"_Cooper!" he jumped and turned around as he instantly felt a smile spread across his face at that familiar voice, the one he'd known for years. She short women in her mid-twenties ran up and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm so happy you're here, I heard you guys only got back last night," she let go of him and he found himself missing her warmth. "Fourth months, a fourth month mission!" she squealed as she grabbed his hands. "Oh god I've missed you," a smile spread across her own face. _

"_Marlene, you haven't changed a bit," he grinned as she squeezed her hands and studied her delicate face. She wore a long green gown, her hazel eyes shining and her black hair as wild as ever. "It's a new record," he laughed and she swat him in the arm._

"_Those two years were gone to different summer camps isn't even comparable!" she stated defiantly. "At least we could write then," Cooper smiled at the memories of their long letters from summer when they were 14… he also remembered it was the first summer Marlene got her first boyfriend. _

"_So what's new?" he wondered, glancing around the crowded dinner hall. The academy put together a dinner for their five members who'd done a fourth month placement in Germany. _

"_Life has been so boring here and mom has asked about you, nonstop," she took one of her hands away from his and pushed a piece of hair off her face. "Other than that Christopher-" her voice was cut off by the tapping of the microphone on the stage. Cooper glanced over Marlene's head and noticed a tall man with black hair up by the microphone. Marlene jumped suddenly and held Cooper's hand closer as she pulled him towards the stage. _

_Cooper knew the man on the stage slightly well – Christopher Anderson. He also heard he was named head of one of their division while Cooper was away and Cooper also knew that Anderson had eyes for Marlene since their last year of schooling for the program. _

"_Hello everyone," Christopher spoke into the microphone with a suave smile and a charismatic voice. Cooper glanced down to Marlene who was grinning up at the stage, still holding his hand as Cooper smiled. "And welcome back old friends," he raised a glass and nodded down to Cooper as Marlene squeezed his hand and elbowed him with a grin. "Before we get into the scheduled celebrations of this evening I'd like to make an announcement," Christopher coughed and glanced around the room before meeting Marlene's gaze. "I am in love," a series of 'aws' and wolf calls rang throughout the room. Cooper heard Marlene laugh and move closer to him. _

"_Marlene," Christopher spoke again as the crowd calmed down. Cooper's eyes grew wide as Christopher turned towards Marlene. "You are… one of the most amazing things that has ever happened to me and-" Christopher took a pause and Cooper noticed everyone turning towards Marlene with wide grins on their faces as she stared up at Christopher, still grasping Cooper's hand. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you," the room erupted into shocked gasps and Cooper felt himself squeezing Marlene's hand in fear._

"_Marlene, will you marry me?" Cooper glanced down and noticed Marlene's eyes filling with tears. Cooper stared in shock and never took his eyes off Marlene as she stepped towards the stage. Cooper felt her hand slip away from his as she headed towards the stage and stood in front of Christopher. _

"_Yes," she whispered as Christopher's face erupted into a smile as he pulled her into a deep kiss and the room erupted into cheers. Cooper just stared, stared as they kissed and look away as they pulled away._

_Looked down at his hand which was still out in front of him from Marlene's departure to accept her marriage proposal to the man who wasn't him. _

Twenty years later, Cooper sat on the couch in the living room in the forest with a syringe on the couch beside him. He was staring at the picture of the three which was taken the very same night as a kidnapped girl slept on the kitchen table.

"Yes," he whispered sadly. "Life is very cruel."

* * *

><p>Blaine sat on Kurt's bed flicking aimlessly through the four boxes they'd brought back from his house – it was mostly letters to one of their old colleagues that Blaine knew had some deeper meanings he couldn't decipher. He was at the bottom of the second box when he found what he needed.<p>

It was an old tattered file folder that was tied with loose string – delicately written on the front in his mother's writing were faded letters that he was such spelled out _'private'_. Blaine didn't care about their privacy right now; he knew this was the file they needed the second his threw it into the box at his house.

When he slowly untied the string, the first thing that fell out was a post card. Blaine picked it was a noticed the back was a long row of cabins, the sun disappearing behind the tress with a fire roaring in the middle of the picture. The animated letters on the top of the card spelled out "Camp Muldrow" Blaine raised an eyebrow as he turned the card around:

_Lena, don't let the picture fool you – this place is anything but scenic. My cabin-mates are pricks and the counselors have no personality. Oh, and it's been raining for six days so everyone smells like wet dog. Do hope your experience is more pleasant. Miss you, I hope we can meet up again soon. – Coop_

Blaine re-read the letter a few times, hoping that there may be some sort of message to it until he noticed the date on the postcard – 1974. He highly doubted his mother was writing secret codes in her cabin at summer camp at the age of 14.

Blaine continued to read a handful of postcards from that summer and the next – all of the letters were between his mother (who the person called 'Lena') and a boy named Coop. Blaine assumed Coop was a nickname because he remembered Lena as the very rare nickname that some colleagues would call her. He hadn't heard anyone use the name in years – his father certainly never used it.

Deeper into the file Blaine discovered his first picture of this mysterious Coop. It was a picture from his mother's high school graduation. She stood with her red graduation cap and long red gown with his arms wrapped around a boy in the same ensemble with dirty blonde hair. Blaine turned the picture around noticed his mother's writing again _'Lena & Coop, 1977'_

The next picture to catch Blaine's attention was one of his mother, father, and Coop. His father wore a suit while his mother and Coop wore different typed of graduation gowns – Blaine knew they were the gowns for the Academy. Coop and his mother held diploma and badges in their hands, looking absolutely delighted with their arms intertwined. Blaine studied his father closely, his charismatic smile on his face as usual. Blaine was about to turn the picture over when he heard Finn's agitated voice outside the room.

"Quinn, this has nothing to do with me and Rachel!" the voice made it seem like it wasn't the first time he'd say this. Blaine rose from the bed and stepped towards Kurt's slightly open door. "They are missing, what you want me to do, not look for them!" Blaine narrowed his eyes, praying he wasn't going to lose his partner because of a self conscious girlfriend.

"I love you too but Kurt is my brother and I won't sit back while this-" Blaine heard Finn sigh. "This isn't about Rachel!" Blaine heard silence on the other side of the door for a few moments. "I know, I'm sorry," he heard Finn mumbled in defeat. "-We will find them soon, I'm sure of it," there was another slight pause and Blaine heard Finn begin to move again. "I love you too."

Blaine remembered Kurt telling him about the love triangle that was Finn, Quinn, and Rachel. He explained how both the girls were territorial, competitive and self conscious while Finn was sweet and naive and easily manipulated by Quinn. Blaine was about to open the door until he heard Finn enter his own room and shut the door.

Blaine stood by the door a bit longer, waiting to see if Finn left his room. After he heard nothing for a while he headed back towards Kurt's bed and settled back down with the file. Blaine noticed that around twenty years ago the pile had stopped except for the scattered Christmas card. There were no more pictures of them, not even from his parents wedding.

The very last item in the pile caught Blaine's attention. It was a leather and bonded file-folder with a familiar crest on the front that Blaine knew. Blaine opened it slowly and noted the picture, badge, and certificate closely: _Cooper Donahue, Special Agent Unit 602. _Blaine glanced at the bolded red letters below the badge: _**Suspended, Investigation on Hiatus. **_

Blaine studied the man's face closely. His dirt blonde hair fell lightly on his face, his hazel eyes sparklingly up from the page with his uniform perfectly intact. Blaine went to move the certificate from the folder when a small piece of paper fell from behind it.

_Christopher won a long time ago, Lena - I will miss you_

Blaine jumped forward and picked up his cell phone as he searched through the boxes for the emergency number his parents stressed he never use unless absolutely necessary. He dialed the number and after three rings a groggy voice answered.

"M'hello?" the voice sounded slightly annoyed but attempted to keep professionalism.

"Blaine Anderson, I need to get in contact with my parents. They need to come home," Blaine spoke quickly and wasn't even sure if the voice on the other end had heard him until he heard slight shuffling on the other end.

"Concerning?" the voice sounded alert now as Blaine sighed, glancing down at the folder in front of him and gripping the phone tightly.

"Cooper Donahue."

* * *

><p>Rachel groaned, feeling her head pounding as she stirred slightly. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times to make the room less blurry. She groggily lifted her head and felt a throbbing pain in her arm.<p>

"Good morning, Rachel," Rachel jumped up suddenly when she heard the man's voice. She glanced around and noticed she was still at the table in the living room. The man sat across from her, twirling a knife in his hands and giving her a small smirk. Rachel glanced down at her arm to notice a second cut. He glanced at his watch and looked back up at her. "Shall we go see if Kurt is up?" He stood up slowly and motioned her to stand. She slowly lifted herself to her feet – frightened her feet wouldn't work as they headed down the hallway.

"_Lena," Cooper heard himself laugh as Marlene pulled him into the bridal shop. "I still don't understand why you're dragging me here," Marlene shot him a smile as she stepped towards the counter and gave the receptionist her name._

"_It's my last fitting, Cooper," she responded simply. "I want you to be here for it, I need an honest opinion and my mom and brides maids have already seen it," she motioned him to follow as the receptionist took them down a long marble hall into the bridal shop. _

"_Of course, the maid of honor has to see now!" he joked and Marlene swat him in the arm as he took a seat on one of the leather couches near the change rooms. _

"_Best Man," she corrected and Cooper rolled his eyes as he picked up a magazine and flipped through it. He glanced up to Marlene, hands on her hips giving him a skeptical look._

"_I'm only best man because I'm such good friends with you," Cooper stated simply with a shrug and Marlene took a seat next to him. _

"_Best friend," she corrected again, taking his hand in her own and his hazel eyes met hers. "Plus Christopher doesn't have as many friends as me – he has clients and acquaintances and a few family members. I really appreciate everything you've done to help," her voice was so sincere Cooper felt his heart breaking._

"_Anything for you, Lena," he answered honestly and she smiled as she pulled him into a hug. Cooper felt her pull away and stand up as the receptionist came back with a dress bag. _

"_Your fiancée?" she asked with a smile as she placed the dress into the change room. _

"_No, no," Marlene laughed as if it was the most hilarious accusation she'd ever heard as she waved her hand towards Cooper. "Lifelong best friend," she stated, blowing Cooper a kiss as she entered the dressing room. The receptionist turned and gave Cooper a sympathetic look. He just shrugged and picked up the magazine again – he was use to the sympathetic looks when it came to him and Marlene; his affections towards her were so obvious sometimes. _

_She was getting married in three weeks and four days – he'd been keeping count. He'd been watching her closely, hoping for a small bit of doubt about the wedding but it didn't arrive – as the day drew closer her face became brighter and his heart broke a little more. _

"_Coop?" Cooper was snapped out of his thoughts by her small and unsure voice. He glanced up and felt the magazine slip from his hands as he saw her. She bit her lip and did a small twirl in her gown before staring back at him with his mouth gapping open. "Is it okay!" she asked, looking upset as she walking quickly towards the mirror next to the couch. Cooper jumped up next to her and turned her towards him._

"_You are so beautiful," he answered and the corners of her mouth twitched. "Lena, you're so beautiful," he whispered, slowly putting a piece of hair behind her ear. "You could go to your wedding in sweats and take everyone's breathe away and-" he took a breath and glanced away, knowing the next words would tear his heart in two. "-And Christopher knows this." When he looked back up at Marlene, there were tears slipping down her face and she pulled him into a hug._

"_I love you so much, Cooper," she pressed her lips against his cheek and stepped back. "How are you not walking down the aisle yet, you charmer?" she grinned as she turned her heal and headed back towards the dressing room. Cooper watched her sadly before sinking back into the couch._

_Everyone knew why he wasn't walking down the aisle yet._

_Christopher Anderson had bet him to it._

Rachel glanced up at their kidnapper and noticed the same sad look on his face that she'd seen last night. He gripped her arm as they stood outside the room he'd been keeping her and Kurt in. Suddenly the man seemed to be jolted from his day dream as he glanced down at Rachel and smirked as he slowly pulled out the keys.

"I have a little plan."

* * *

><p>Blaine entered the kitchen the next morning to find Finn sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal. Burt had left early to meet up with the Berry's and Carol went with him to keep him calm. Finn ran a hand through his hair as Blaine sat across from him and placed the folder on the table.<p>

"I figured out where we have to go," Blaine stated and Finn turned towards him.

"Where to find Kurt and Rachel?" he asked hopefully and Blaine sighed and shook his head.

"No," Blaine responded and Finns face fell. "But we have to go, Finn!" Blaine stated firmly as he stood up from the kitchen table with a folder under his arm. "We need to go see one of my parent's old colleagues – he retired last year but I know they keep in contact with him according to the dates on some letters I've found," he was about to open the file when Finn spoke.

"Why do we have to go see him?" Finn glanced up from his cereal – as much as the situation stressed him out, it hadn't ruined his appetite. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "We should be out searching for Rachel and Kurt."

Blaine studied the boy for a moment. Although Finn still had his appetite he didn't have the same light tone to his voice, he had bags under his eyes, and his short hair was sticking up in all different directions. Blaine remembered overhearing his argument with Quinn the previous night and he instantly lightened his tone – Finn was going through enough without Blaine constantly snapping and breathing down his neck.

Blaine sighed and pulled out a chair and took a seat next to Finn. Finn glanced up from his cereal and gave Blaine and odd look.

"I'm sorry," Blaine let out and Finn's face became even more confused. "I threw a lot at you when I enlisted you to be my partner in all of this. I know I seem to have you on a short leash but I just… I'm so worried and I want to find them _**so**_ badly," Blaine leaned forward on the table and ran his hands through his hair.

"So do I," Finn responded in a slightly shocked tone and Blaine jumped.

"I know, that's why I'm apologizing," Blaine explained calmly. "You still have feelings for Rachel, from what Kurt has told me, and Kurt is your brother and I know you don't feel like you've ever fully lived up to being that protective brother he needs," Finn nodded sadly before he responded.

"I need Kurt more than he needs me," Finn responded with a small sad, yet amused, smile on his face. "He has helped me out with all this Rachel-Quinn drama, and saves me every time I say something stupid and-" he glanced and Blaine and shrugged slightly. "I guess you know about all the stuff from last year, which I totally regret, but Kurt really is a huge part of who I am and who I will be. He has always been good to me even when I didn't deserve it – same for Rachel," Finn glanced back down at his food. "I feel guilt too, you know? Like I've let them both down a lot more then I've cheered them up. Now Quinn is yelling at me cause she doesn't understand I just want to find Rachel and Burt still doesn't think I'm living up to all my wedding promises and-" he stopped suddenly as Blaine placed a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe I just didn't sleep well last night because I had no warm milk," Blaine and Finn stared at each other for a few seconds before they began to laugh.

"Yeah, last night would have been the best night for a warm milk and lady chat," Blaine stated and Finn nodded, letting his grin slip from his face once again.

"So where are we going today?" Finn questioned as he pushed his cereal away and pulled out his cell phone. "I promised Burt I'd let him know." Blaine nodded and pulled out a piece of paper and quickly wrote out the address for Finn to leave Burt.

* * *

><p>Kurt stared at the door as he heard it slowly unlock from the other side. He'd been awake for close to an hour and as each minute wore on he became more and more worried about Rachel.<p>

Rachel was one of his best friends but he'd be lying if he said she wasn't his biggest competition. From guys to solos, Rachel got a lot just being exactly who she was. Kurt was just as talented and more liked but he always felt like he always drew the short stick when he came to him and Rachel Berry.

She'd been out of line when she said those things to him, but he was still worried about her and wanted her to be okay. He nearly jumped forward and threw his arms around he when he was her who walked through the door.

However, he stopped himself when he noticed their kidnapper standing behind her with a sadistic look on his face as Rachel painfully held back tears and stepped towards Kurt. Kurt moved to his knees and was about to stand until the man spoke.

"Stay down," the man ordered and Kurt gulped and stayed on his knees as Rachel slowly knelt on the floor next to him. Kurt just stared into her brown tear-filled eyes.

"Rachel," he whispered. "What's wrong?" he brought up his left hand towards her face and that's when she grabbed it and held onto it with strength Kurt had no idea she had. She let out a sob when Kurt finally realized what she had in her hands.

The knife.

"Rachel," he whispered again, this time his voice wavering with concern. "Rachel, what are you-" he stopped as she turned his arm around and began a new cut by his previous one.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered as quietly as she could as she pushed the knife deeper and deeper into Kurt's skin. Kurt shut his eyes as hard as he could, attempting to keep strong knowing that Rachel was being forced to do this.

"Deeper," he heard the man say and he felt Rachel shake against him as she pushed deeper into his skin.

"Kurt," she sobbed. "I'm s-so sorry, I'm sorry," she kept repeated her apology as tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry!" she was shaking and sobbing, her vision blurred as she pulled the knife along his skin and felt blood dripping onto her own skin and she finally sat back. "I'm so sorry Kurt!"

Behind them the man smirked as he watched the scene in front of him. Kurt slowly opened his eyes as Rachel sat in front of him shaking. Suddenly Rachel snapped and jumped to her feet, turning around and slashing the knife towards their attacker.

"Woah tiger!" he laughed as he grabbed her arm and twisted it around her back so she faced Kurt. She yelped out in pain as he snatched back the knife and threw her down towards Kurt. "Now that wasn't very smart, Rachel," he smirked. Rachel glared up at him, her hands and knees against the floor as the man backed up out of the room. "Thanks you doing that for me, though," the man gave one last smirk before slamming the door behind them.

There was complete and total silence that was finally interrupted by Rachel's sob.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried as Kurt placed a hand over his bleeding arm. "H-he made me and I-" Rachel was starting to become incoherent between her sobs as she began to shake. Kurt simply pulled her into his arms.

It took Rachel about ten minutes to finally calm down and move away from Kurt. Kurt studied her, other than her distraught, tear-stained face she seemed physically fine. He leaned forward and wiped excess tears off her face before she spoke.

"I'm not just sorry for that," she stated, her voice slightly hoarse as she sighed. "I'm sorry about last night and-" Kurt interrupted her quickly.

"Rachel don't be sorry I-" But Rachel held up a hand and he nodded, letting her continue.

"When Finn started going out with Quinn again I was completely ripped in two," Rachel began as she looked at Kurt who gave her a small, sympathetic smile. "That after everything she did to him, how much she used him and how much she lied to him – he took her back so quickly," Rachel sighed and looked down at her hands. "But it's easier – being with Quinn. I'm a control freak, a perfectionist, and an absolute Diva. I took every little thing he said and cut it down because of my insecurities. Quinn is prettier than me – it's easier to be with her, privately and publicly. I just feel like that's why he is with her and couldn't forgive me – maybe he has always been searching for a reason to break up with me because he is so sweet," Rachel hated having to explain all this, especially after what she just had to do for Kurt, but she needed him to understand where was coming from last night, that she wasn't a horrible person… she was just scared.

"Rachel I-" Kurt began before she continued.

"Kurt I wouldn't expect you to give up Blaine, put him in here," she sighed and waved her hand around the room. "I just snap and don't think when all my insecurities come crashing down around me. Y-you've been keeping me sane in here and I had no right to say what I did and accuse you of anything," Rachel finally looked back up at Kurt and he took her hands. "We will get out of here, I'm just-" she sniffed a little and moved closer to Kurt. "I'm so scared." Kurt nodded in understanding, pushing Rachel's hair behind her ears. "I bet if Quinn were here-"

"Rachel, stop comparing yourself to Quinn," Kurt demanded, finally speaking up. "You have one quality that she can't find in herself – self acceptance. You're insecure – who isn't – but you know who you are, you know what you want, and you aren't changing that for anyone. Finn knows that and he still loves you but-" Kurt sighed and shook his head. "He is foolish and wrapped around Quinn's finger. She uses people… We were such good friends last year and this year she did a complete 180. She dropped Mercedes and I the second she re-joined Cheerio's even after she **lived** with 'Cedes. I know she does it cause she is insecure but there is no need."

"I know," Rachel whispered.

"One thing you have to promise me Rachel Berry and we can hug and make up from this stupid argument," he raised a finger and Rachel nodded."No more comparing yourself to Quinn Fabray," Rachel gave him a smile and nodded. "And don't worry about what he made you do," he stated in a serious tone. "I **know** that killed you, but we both have to stay strong."

"S-so we're okay?"

"We've always been okay, Rachel," Kurt answered honestly as he raised his arms up. Rachel smiled and leaned forward letting Kurt pull her into a hug

They were going to be okay… they just had to be strong for each other.

* * *

><p>Finn dropped Blaine off to get his car at McKinley that morning and they both met back at the Hudson-Hummel residence. Blaine insisted on driving since the house they had to visit was closer to Westerville than Lima and he didn't want Finn to do all the driving.<p>

That sat in silence most of the ride – Finn sat in the passenger seat with the file folder in his lap but never opening at it as he stared straight out the front window as Blaine drove. Eventually Finn snapped out of it and leaned forward, flicking on the radio as Blaine returned him a thankful smile.

Blaine knew Finn was still against the idea of "wasting their time" going to speak to this man. But Blaine knew this man could help give them some information, at least about Cooper's motives, if Cooper was the one to take Rachel and Kurt.

"Did you mention your parents are coming home?" Finn questioned suddenly as Blaine turned off the highway.

"I honestly don't know," Blaine admitted with a shrug. "I mentioned Cooper Donahue," he pointed down towards the file in Finns lap. "He knew my parents, he worked with them but he got suspended and it may have been my father's fault," Blaine decided to leave out the fact that the man who had taken Kurt and Rachel seemed to be pretty close to his mother.

"So he was like… going to take you as revenge?" Finn glanced at Blaine who sighed and gripped the steering wheel harder as he stopped at a red light.

"Right now we can only assume," Blaine responded. "But they are getting in contact with my parents, so even if they at least call me it's better than nothing," Blaine moved his foot towards the gas pedal as they continued down the street.

They drove in silence again until they reached a long row of multicolored houses on an awkward off street. Blaine slowed the car down as Finn squinted his eyes, searching for the numbers on the houses.

"Sixty-two," Finn called out, pointed towards a rundown baby blue house near the end of the street. Blaine parked the car and stared at the house for a moment and then glanced down at the piece of paper in his hand – Red. Sullivan—he'd been the head of his parents unit until he retired a last year and his job was passed on to Blaine's father. Blaine nodded at Finn as they both stepped out of the car.

The front garden was barren except for a small bush in the middle of the lawn, the bush seemed to be struggling to push out its first spring buds. Finn and Blaine stepped onto the porch when Blaine knocked on the door. After about two minutes it finally opened.

"Blaine," a tall man with salt and pepper hair opened the door with a shocked smile on his old face. "I'm pleasantly surprised," Red stated, glancing up at Finn and back down to Blaine with a questioning look.

"I'm surprised you remember what I look like," Blaine admitted. "My parents stopped having those dinners when I was around thirteen," Red nodded and grinned.

"Ah, Marlene still spoke nonstop about her boy," he chuckled. "And always sent up to date Christmas cards of course," he glanced at the pair again before he continued. "So what brings you here?" Blaine glanced at Finn and back to the man before he sighed.

"It's about Cooper Donahue," Blaine responded. "Using the name already got the agency's attention and I think they're sending my parents home so… I just want to know more," Blaine explained as the man's expression became impossible to read.

"I'm not sure what I can tell you," Red admitted as he shoved his hands into his housecoat. "Cooper has been out of the agency for a few years now. As far as I know, no one has really kept in contact with him and if anyone has it would be your mother," he gave a small shrug and awkward cough. "Anyway I must-" he began closing the door when Blaine jumped forward.

"Please," Blaine begged as he held open the door. "I just want to know more about him. W-We think he has done something to get back at my parents and… and I just want to know what he could be getting them back for," he never took his gaze off the man and he finally sighed and motioned the two in.

Blaine and Finn followed the man into a cramped living room, filled with bookshelves and odd artifacts. The man quickly cleared off two chairs and they took a seat next to each other. The man left the room again and Finn glanced over to Blaine.

"I don't understand why we're here," Finn admitted. "Why do we need to waste our time finding more out about this guy, we should be looking for Kurt and Rachel!" Finn glanced around the cluttered room. "He didn't seem to big on telling you anything after you mentioned that dudes name anyway," Finn huffed.

"Finn, he hasn't called me today," Blaine stated simply. "If this is the man who has taken them the best we can do is find out why, we might be able to negotiate better or at least figure out where he has taken them," Finn blinked and sat back, running and hand through his hair. "Finn, I know you're worried, I obviously am to but-" he ran a hand through his hair as the man re-entered the room with a pot and three mugs.

"Well then," Red said as he placed the mugs on the small coffee table and filled them up with tea. Red then took a seat and faced the two. "What is it you want to know?"

"I guess-" Blaine looked at Finn who nodded and placed his hands on his thighs. "How do they know my parents… besides being in the agency?"

"Well, Cooper and your mother have been friends their entire life," Red explained. "I swore them into the academy together and that is where they met Christopher," Red chuckled lightly and took a sip of his tea. "So, I guess you could say how Cooper and Marlene met your father," Blaine looked confused as Red continued. "Your father took a special interest in Marlene; she was a few years younger but beautiful and talented. Every time Cooper was sent off on a mission they'd grow closer," he placed his mug on the table again as Blaine spoke.

"So Cooper and my mother dated?"

"No no," Red laughed. "Cooper was hopelessly in love with your mother but never acted on it," he explained. "The night your father asked Marlene to marry him, I found Cooper piss loaded in the court yard and he admitted it to me," he shook his head sadly. "He never let up though; he wanted her to be happy and helped with most of the wedding."

"Then what happened?" Blaine wondered and even Finn looked overly interested at this point.

"He didn't go to the wedding," he stated simply. "Marlene had made him Christopher's best man and he just didn't show. She was heartbroken over it and it really ruined their friendship," the man sighed and waved his hand. "They tried to keep their friendship but Marlene was married and he didn't support it."

"Why isn't he with the agency anymore?" Blaine wondered and the man sighed and stood up as he walked around Finn and Blaine they turned to watch him.

"Your father finally wrote him up," he stated. "Cooper had been a drug user for years – not heavily but in hard times or touching missions he'd use. Marlene convinced Christopher that is wasn't worth Cooper losing his status over – that it was a coping mechanism. But when Cooper came back into Marlene's life a few years ago Christopher… Christopher finally decided it needed to be recorded," he finished in a sad voice and Finn glanced over to Blaine who never took his eyes off Red.

"So my father ruined his career?" Blaine questioned and Red chuckled, turning around to face them again before he spoke in a solemn voice.

"Your father ruined **him** Blaine. Cooper dealt with their marriage and them having a child and a life together but… but with Cooper out of the agency he couldn't see her anymore and that really destroyed him," Red gave him a sad smile as he ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair. "I went to visit him a few weeks ago but he'd just up and left his house."

"Do you know anywhere he would have gone with my mother?" Red shook his head sadly.

"No but here-" Red pulled a large book from one of the large shelves and flicked through it. He placed it on the desk behind him and pulled out a picture. "Whatever he has done, try not to hate this man Blaine," he glanced between Blaine and Finn. "Put yourself in his shoes, sometimes you can be so in love… you just go a little crazy."

**WAEF**

**A/N – **Phew! Really shocked I managed to pull out such a long chapter. I'd really like to know what you thought out it – constructive criticism recommended. I also plan having a few more flashbacks but if anyone is completely against the idea just let me know!

_**Up Next:**_Rachel and Kurt discover their kidnapper's weakness that can put them both in more danger. As "Day Two" come to an end Blaine desperately searches for more family secrets as the Hudson-Hummel and Berry clan join forces with New Directions to help find Kurt and Rachel.

R&R! I will try my best to get as much writing done now that I'm back in school. You guys are fantastic!


	6. Search & Discovery

**Title**: When All Else Fails

**Rating**: T; mild violence & language, mild references to drug use

**Pairs**: Klaine, Kurtchel Friendship, & mild Fincel undertones

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or anything familiar in this story. Spoilers up to Born This Way/ Takes place after this episode.

**Summary**: Rachel and Kurt are kidnapped by a man seeking revenge on the Andersons. It's up to Blaine to make the right moves before it's too late. Klaine, Kurtchel Friendship.

**A/N** – Sorry this chapter took a bit longer than others – I took a few days off from writing but I did my best to finish up today and get it posted!

First of all, this chapter is character overload – I needed to have the Quinn/Mercedes scene because I didn't want to but Quinn in a terrible light even though she is super insecure when it comes to her relationship. Secondly, the Blaine & Finn scenes came out so easily this chapter, I was pleasantly surprised and hope to get some feedback on what you guys thing. And third, I do hope our dear HummelBerry gets out of this mess soon because our love-lost kidnapper is really getting stressed out.

I lovelove feedback, so let me know what you think and enjoy!

Also, I completely lied about the last chapter – this one is much longer.

* * *

><p>Too much information can be a toxic thing and Blaine Anderson was in information overload. He knew he was moving, one foot in front of the other, he could feel Finn standing beside him, he felt his eyes squint as they stepped out into the sun, and he heard the door close behind them with the deafening sound of it being locked behind them.<p>

Blaine was aware of his surroundings but his mind was in a completely different state – he wasn't standing here on the doorstep of a little townhouse in Westerville, Ohio. Blaine had so many things on his mind he didn't know who or what to think about first.

"Blaine?" Blaine felt himself jump as Finn placed a hand on his shoulder. They'd been standing on the porch in silence for a few moments now. Finn blinked and glanced back at the house and then down at Blaine. "We should probably leave," Blaine glanced down at the photograph in his hand and nodded slowly as they headed back towards his car.

"What?" Blaine glanced up again when he heard Finn speaking. Finn gave him a small, understanding smile and held out his hand.

"I said I'll drive," he stated and Blaine let out a grateful breath and handed Finn the keys before he headed towards the passenger side of the car which he'd parked across the street. He took a seat and closed the door behind him and was staring back at the photo before Finn even had his seatbelt on.

It was a simple and happy photograph of two people – his mother and the kidnapper. His mother had a long green gown on and Cooper wore a suit with his arm around her. Blaine glared at the man in the photo as Finn turned on the car.

_Love can make you a little crazy…. _

Blaine stared at the man's young, bright face. He glanced from Cooper to his mother, as if hoping to get some answers by just studying their happy faces.

_Your father ruined him, Blaine…_

Blaine pulled out another picture in the file of Cooper and his parents and studied his father. Did his father know all along? Did he know all along that Cooper loved Marlene – did he purposely send him on long missions to get close to her? Did he purposely revoke his badge to keep him away from her?

_He was hopelessly in love with your mother…_

Before Blaine realized he was ripping the picture of his mother and Cooper in two. Finn shifted his eyes to Blaine and back towards the road but said nothing as he turned on to the highway. Blaine stared at the photo - one half his mother, the other half Cooper – he glanced back at the photo of all three of them.

_Cooper and Marlene separated… just like Christopher wanted…_

Blaine didn't want to feel bad for the man who had taken Kurt and Rachel, but he never had a soft spot for his father – and vice versa. His father would do something like this – ruin a man to keep them away from his wife. Some could say he was just looking out for his family – Blaine snorted at the idea—his father looked out for himself and his conservative ideas and hide it all under a mask of charisma.

Blaine shoved the half picture of his mom and the full picture of the three or them back into the folder and closed it. He stared at the picture of Cooper and folded it carefully and placed it in his pocket before looking at Finn.

"Do you believe him?" Blaine finally asked, breaking the silence. "Believe that this guy just snapped because… 'Love makes you crazy'?" Blaine scoffed lightly as he used air quotations. Finn gave a weak smile and shrugged as he glanced over at Blaine.

"You are asking a guy who was cheated on by both the girls he loved," Finn responded. "I mean, I snapped like—kicked over a couple of chairs and stuff – but I never thought of like, kidnapping Puck or anything like that… I mean, I have a few inches on the guy but he could totally take me in a fight-" Blaine couldn't help but smile slightly at Finns babbling.

"What about-" Blaine shifted in his seat slightly to face Finn. "Unrequited love?" Finn furrowed his brow before he responded.

"That's more of Kurt's area," Finn started but quickly changed his tone. "I mean- Kurt is awesome and totally cool its just-" he sighed and kept his eyes on the road. "He is gay and we live in Ohio… he has fallen for a couple of straight dudes-"

"And me," Blaine sighed, sitting back in his seat as he remembered his obliviousness to Kurt's attraction towards him.

"Yeah well, this isn't about any of that," Finn stated, staring hard at the road ahead of them. "This is about this psycho who has Kurt and Rachel. You were right – we did need to visit that guy and now that we have some information maybe… just maybe we're closer to finding them," he gave Blaine a reassuring smile before turning back towards the road.

"Maybe," Blaine responded quietly as he glanced out the side window. For about the tenth time today, he was glad he had chosen Finn for this mission.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Kurt were back in their usual space in their small prison –sat up next to each other against the wall. Kurt's right arm was around Rachel and she was holding gently onto his left wrist, holding his ripped shirt up against it – or at least the part which wasn't covered in blood from the previous day. She removed the cloth and sighed as she glanced at her own wrist.<p>

"I said not to worry about it," Kurt said gently and Rachel gave a small smile before glancing up at him and then back at their wrists.

"He hurts you more," she responded."It's upsetting. And he threatens me by saying he will hurt you… and he knows where I live and I wouldn't put it past him to-"

"He is coming off balance though," Kurt interrupted. Rachel had filled him in on the previous night and he was desperately trying to figure out a reason why this man hated Blaine's parents. "He puts some odd amount of trust in you," he pulled Rachel close. "If we need a plan to get out of here, it will have to do with you… he isn't going to risk anything with me." Rachel sighed and bit her lip as she nodded

"I figured as much," she responded, finally letting go of Kurt's arm and glancing up at him. "I'm just so worried that we won't figure something out… we really need to find out more about him," she leaned her head back against Kurt's shoulders. "He is starting to drug us," she finally pointed out the one thing they hadn't discussed.

"I knew there was something in that water, my head was pounding when I woke up,"

"I think he uses too," Rachel responded and glanced at Kurt. "He just… he has been so angry with us but last night… he had this really sad, hazy look in his eyes like he was suddenly realizing he was human," she pulled her knees closer to her body before she continued. "Same thing this morning when we were outside this room. Then he snaps out of it and goes all crazy… like drugging me, or making me cut you," Rachel bit her lip and shook her head. "You're right that he is off balance, but I don't think it's necessarily a good thing for us."

"Well we're going to have to work with what we've got," Kurt stated and Rachel nodded solemnly.

"That's what I was worried about," she stated simply but they both jumped slightly at the turning of the doorknob.

"Glad to see we're all friends again," he smirked and Rachel and Kurt stood up slowly. The man had a bag slung over his shoulder and was holding rope in one hand and keys in the other. "Hope you didn't forget, Rachel," the man smirked down at her and Kurt squeezed her hand. "Road trip today," he laughed and threw some rope at Rachel and pulled a gun out of his belt.

"Tie him up and don't slack off," the man ordered and Rachel stared at him defiantly before turning to Kurt. Kurt glanced down at her and stood up perfectly straight as he held out his wrists. Rachel purposely tied it tighter around the arm which still had fabric. The man watched from the doorway as Rachel finished.

"I won't need to be tying you up," he stated to Rachel and her eyes grew. "Don't worry, you're still coming with us," he lowered his gun but aimed it towards Kurt. "I think you'll cooperate." All Rachel could do was close her eyes and nod obediently as they walked out of the room.

It was driving her insane that it was all she could do – nod obediently and take what was coming to them but having to hurt Kurt this morning was the last straw. She walked beside their kidnapper with Kurt in front of them and studied the man… she knew today was the day she needed to discover more about this man.

Good thing she was very observant.

* * *

><p>The ride back to Hudson-Hummel residence was a silent one other than music – both boys seemed to be lost in their own thoughts, especially after their love conversation. Blaine found himself wanting to know what Finn was thinking but he didn't find it in his heart to ask.<p>

Finn parked the car in front of his house as Blaine picked up the folder and removed his seatbelt. Neither made the move to get out of the car yet as Finn sent Burt a quick text saying they arrived home – he knew Burt would rather if he called, but he wasn't in the state to talk to his step-father right now.

"Burt is informed," Finn stated as he removed his seatbelt.

"Kurt is his whole world Finn," Blaine responded and Finn raised an eyebrow. "Was his whole world," he added with a small smile. "He is just worried about him, he doesn't blame you for it," Finn looked at Blaine, seeming to appreciate his words. "He'd be just as concerned if it was you," he added and Finn looked away.

"I just promised a lot to Burt and he has given me so much. I know he doesn't blame me," he glanced down at the phone again at Burt responded. "We've done too much talking about me and not enough finding Kurt and Rachel," Finn changed the subject quickly and opened the car door. "So let's get in there and make a game plan," Finn patted Blaine on the back and the two stepped out of the car.

They noticed a shuffling of the blinds as they walked up the driveway. Finn stopped and Blaine just stared directly at the window. Finn glanced back at the driveway – Burt was still out and the only vehicle in the driveway was Finn's blue truck they'd left there in the morning. Blaine saw more movement inside and felt his heart begin to speed up.

"Stay out here, Finn," he hissed and Finn turned towards him and was about to protest. "I'm not running in, I'm just taking a look," he held out his hand to Finn. "Give me the keys."

"Blaine let me-"

"No offence Finn but this is a task of stealth," Finn blinked for a second and sighed in defeat as he dropped the keys into Blaine's hands and stepped back into the driveway. "Keep the keys to my car out, I'll signal you what to do," Finn nodded in response as Blaine quietly stepped towards the door and slowly turned the key.

Blaine cursed at himself as the door creaked lightly. He glanced back at Finn who was staring at his intently, clutching the car keys in his hand. Blaine held his breath and glanced inside the front hall as he saw a figure walk past.

"This is no time to eat!" Blaine heard a female voice hiss. He raised his eyebrows slowly and continued to listen.

"You don't know when they'll be home, Carole always lets me eat!"

"We are here because one of her son's is missing, try to find some compassion in that damn Mohawk of yours!" the female scowled again. Blaine knew the voice – he'd heard it before and he just couldn't place whether it was a good or bad thing.

"You're one to talk!" the male spat back and Blaine finally placed the voice but continued to listen in silence. "Like you **really** care that Rachel is missing, you only planned this whole thing to keep your crazy little eyes on Finn," Puck responded and Blaine instantly knew who the female was now.

"Get back in the living room, Puckerman!" the girl stated in a cold voice that Blaine knew had to be dubbed the infamous 'scary Quinn' voice. Blaine watched the broad figure being pushed into the living room by a blonde in a flowing dress and cardigan. Blaine finally let out a breath and turned around, motioning Finn that it was okay to come in.

"What?" Finn questioned as Blaine opened the front door and stepped in.

"See for yourself," Blaine responded as they closed the door and kicked off their shoes. Blaine walked in front as Finn followed him into the living room.

Blaine was shocked. He was expecting to see Puck and Quinn… maybe even Mercedes. He was, however, not expecting to see every non-kidnapped member of new directions cramped into the small living room of the Hudson-Hummel residence.

Quinn stood in the middle of the room as Puck was seated in Burt's recliner by the fireplace, next to him stood Lauran and Sam. Santana was leaning against the other side of the fireplace, staring down at her phone intently texting someone who apparently wasn't in the room. Mercedes sat on the edge of the couch, closet to Blaine and Finn, Tina sat next to her with a comforting hand placed on Mercedes. Mike sat next to Tina was his arm around her and Brittany sat on the arm of the couch next to him. In front of Brittany, and slightly off to her side sat Artie in his wheelchair.

Blaine and Finn stood in the entrance of the living room, staring dumb-founded at the group. "It's about time," Santana stated, still staring at her phone as Quinn stepped forward and stared up at Finn. Blaine stepped away from the pair and further into the living room as the New Directions stared at him expectantly.

Mercedes stood up and pulled Blaine into a hug, as she pulled away he suddenly felt claustrophobic in the small, crowded room. He turned around and met Finn's eyes. Finn blinked and felt Quinn's small, cold hand in his as she placed another comforting hand on his shoulder. He glanced away from Blaine and down at Quinn, forcing a small smile for her sweet face.

"Uhm guys?" Finn finally stated as everyone turned towards him. He glanced at Blaine again who looked wide-eyed and completely stressed out. "Why are you guys here?"

"Finn," Quinn responded in a calm voice. He looked down as her and she smiled. "We are here to help. We can help you guys find Kurt and Rachel," she glanced down as their intertwined hands and gave his a reassuring squeeze. "Together," she finished as New Directions responded with nods and voices of agreement.

"Guys-" Finn started but was interrupted by Blaine who stepped on the other side of Finn and turned to face everyone.

"We fully appreciate what you guys are doing and we understand why you want to help," Blaine glanced from Finn and Quinn and then back to New Directions, all while making sure he didn't meet Mercedes distraught face. "But we can't accept your help." His words were met with deafening silence and Mercedes slowly lowered herself back down into the couch. Tina placed a hand on her shoulder as the rest of the members shot her concerned looks before looking back angrily at Blaine.

"But that isn't fair," the silence was finally broken by the tall blonde sitting behind Artie. The source of the voice seemed to cause people even more confusion as they turned to look at Brittany. "I wanna find Kurt, and unless you have some special Dolphin code I think it is unfair that we can't help," heads tilted slightly at 'dolphin code' but Brittany stared straight at Blaine.

"Dude, we've know them longer!" Puck suddenly jumped from the recliner and stepped towards Blaine and Finn.

"Yeah, your hero complex is really not cool right now," Santana stated, finally looking away from her phone in disgust.

"People put together search parties all the time," Tina stated. "We all know Kurt and Rachel, we've spent time with them and we can help find them,"

"It's like, strength in numbers," Sam added as other nodded in agreement.

"Yeah guys not cool," Mike responded.

"The 48-rule is almost up and then we can force the police into this thing. But for right now we don't want anyone else put in danger," Blaine tried and the room just exploded into more 'why can't we help' 'why should you guys go' and other angry protests.

Blaine felt his head begin to pound and Finn just stared at his New Direction members with confusion and Quinn stepped in front of him.

"Can we talk privately?" she whispered and Finn glanced over as Blaine.

"I don't think I should leave Blaine with everyone," he responded and Quinn bit her lip and glanced back at Blaine and then towards her boyfriend.

"You've got to let us help," she stated quietly as Puck and Lauran approached Blaine. Finn tried to walk past Quinn to make sure Blaine didn't get killed but Quinn blocked his way. "Finn!" Finn jumped back at what he called 'Scary Quinn' and stared down at her. "Let us help," her voice said soothingly as she went back to grab his hand.

Blaine stared desperately over at Finn who was looking down at Quinn who was speaking too quietly to be heard over the riot that was going on in the living room. Lauran and Puck were attempting to convince him (a little too forcefully) that numbers and strength was their best strategy right now

"Why do you want to find Rachel on your own!" Quinn whispered and Finn closed his eyes – he was really getting tired of this argument.

"Quinn this isn't about you!" he finally snapped. Unfortunately, he finally snapped just as the entire living room had gone quiet. He glanced over Quinn's head to notice everyone staring back at him and he walked past her to face them all. "This isn't about any of you. We really appreciate what you're trying to do but this isn't a strength in numbers thing… this is dangerous and we don't want anyone else we know to be hurt," Quinn looked away as he say love.

"But we love Kurt and Rachel too," Blaine and Finn glanced over at Mercedes who slowly stood up – finally speaking for the first time. "And hells to the no if you think you aren't letting us help. We know it is dangerous – they were _**kidnapped**_ for Christ sakes!" Mercedes turned towards Blaine. "Please, Blaine… please let us help. We won't get in the way we just…. We just want to help," Blaine felt his heart breaking at the girls hurt tone as he asked to help.

Blaine glanced back at Finn as Quinn stepped towards him again. But Finn never took his eyes of his brother's boyfriend as Blaine sighed and slowly turned back to Mercedes and took her hands in his.

"We'd be honored to have your help," Blaine responded in defeat. A small smile created on Mercedes as the rest of the New Directions burst into joy and Mercedes pulled Blaine into a hug.

New Directions started talk animatedly among themselves about how they could help when Quinn placed a hand on Finn's arm.

"Can we talk?" Quinn asked quietly and Finn sighed and put an arm around her, pulling her in close.

"Not now, Quinn," he whispered into her hair before kissing it. "We all have to find Kurt first," he pulled her with him towards the middle of the room as Blaine and Mercedes turned towards them as well. Quinn couldn't help but notice that Finn only said Kurt that time to spare her.

Maybe, maybe now that the New Directions were enlisted in the search, she could keep him around like she hoped.

The world needed some kind of hope.

* * *

><p><em>The rain couldn't have been anymore perfect for the mood – the mood he'd been in for months now. The same mood that came crashing down on him when he'd received the invitation.<em>

_He was a part of the wedding – he knew when it would be, where it would be, and what color they were going for. But the invitation that came in his mail a month ago made it all that real – Marlene, his Lena, was getting married and not to him. So here he sat, it was back of a taxi on a rainy night after reaching his breaking point._

"_Donahue!" he coughed up his drink as a firm hand clapped against his back earlier that evening. He glanced up to see Christopher, eyes glazed and grinning as he took a seat on the bar stool next to him. _

"_Do hope you're enjoying yourself," Christopher remarked as he signaled the bar tender for two beer. Cooper forced a smile for the man and tipped back his drink. "I hope there are no hard feelings towards us," he stated as the two beers were placed in front of him. _

"_For what?" he responded, giving Christopher a questioning look. Christopher laughed and sipped some of his beer before continuing._

"_For being such a good friend to Marlene and letting me have her," Cooper swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared at Christopher. "Any time she is in a rotten mood, she runs to you and you always seem to cheer her up in my favor… And to think, I thought you were competition," Christopher laughed and took another sip from his beer. "No very good competition but you can throw one hell of a bachelor party!" Christopher began to laugh and Cooper's head began to pound._

_Christopher Anderson was full of himself – he always had to win. Cooper knew he couldn't hate the man for that – people __**let**__ him win because of his charisma and charm. And now, here they were with Christopher winning again. Because here they sat, at Christopher's bachelor party – which Cooper put together. _

_He couldn't let him win. _

"_Anyway, I better get back out there," Christopher finished off his beer and picked up his second one. He regained composure and placed a hand on Cooper's shoulder. "Enjoy the night, maybe you can find yourself a women," Christopher chuckled and winked. _

_As Cooper watched Christopher walk away that was it… that was his breaking point._

_And that's why he sat in the back of the taxi on a rainy night outside a different club. He stared at the invitation he'd kept in his back pocket – hoping every day the invitation was fake. He sighed, pushed the invitation back in his pocket and stepped out of the taxi. _

_The lights and sounds outside the club made his head pound. He'd been using more as the wedding came closer – so much that nights out like this were particularly horrible when he was sober. Even the five whiskey on the rocks he'd knocked back at Christopher's party was doing nothing for him._

_He had to stay sober for this though – even if she was drunk, Marlene knew when he was on and he needed to have a clear head for this so she would believe him._

_As he held his head and pushed open the door of the club, he wasn't hard to find Marlene. She was in the middle of the dance floor with a group of her girlfriends – laughing and dancing, a pink boa around her neck and a ridiculous plastic tiara on her head. She seemed to be glowing as usual, her hands locked with her sisters as they spun around. _

_As if almost in slow motion she spun around, lifted up her head, and her bright happy face met his and he smile broke out even wider as she dropped her sister's hands and pushed through the crowd._

"_Coop!" she squealed, throwing her arms around him. He nearly sneezed at the feather boa and the tip of her tiara hit his chin but he warm embrace was enough to make him smile. "What are you doing here! Shouldn't you be at Christopher's party?" she asked as she pulled back from the hug, a huge smile still across her beautiful face. _

"_I just wanted to-" Marlene began to jump up and down as a song she loved came on and she grabbed his hand. _

"_Let's dance!" she exclaimed, about to pull him towards the dance floor as he stepped back. He shook his head but laughed despite himself – drunk Marlene was all over the place and he needed her total attention. _

"_Actually, can we talk?" Marlene's smile never left her face as she dropped his hand and tilted her head. "Then I'll give you a dance, I promise," he grinned as Marlene laughed and took off her boa and threw it over his shoulders. _

"_Hold you to that," she stated as she grabbed his hand again and pulled him off the dance floor into a quiet hall with a small pink couch. Marlene laughed and fixed her tiara as she turned towards Cooper. "What did you want to talk about?" Suddenly Cooper felt at a loss for words as he looked away from her shining face and stepped back and sunk into the couch, taking the boa off her shoulders. He felt Marlene staring down at him but she didn't sit._

"_Coop?" her voice was soft and concerned as he finally glanced back up at her glazed hazel eyes. He gave a small smile and took a breath._

_No time like the present._

"_This is killing me," he was surprised at just how hurt the words sounded – he'd yet to even admit them out loud to himself. He looked away from Marlene before he continued. "Lena, these past few months have been killing me – seeing how happy you were was the only thing that hasn't sent me over the edge," Cooper ran a frustrated hand through his hair before continuing. "Seeing you with Christopher, getting invitations, being front row center to all the wedding planning… I figured it would be some reality check that I need to move on but… it's just made it stronger." _

"_I love you, Lena," he glanced up and looked her straight in the eyes as he said it. "I've loved you for ten years and… and I just needed you to know that," he stared up at her shocked expression before she slowly lowered herself onto the couch next to him. She was studying him – she was studying to the point that it was making him uncomfortable as he prayed something good would come out of this._

"_I-I don't know what to say," Marlene finally admitted and Cooper stared back at her, giving a hallow laugh. _

"_I don't know if I expected you to say anything," Cooper responded with a small shrug. "I guess I just needed to get it off my chest… I needed you to know how I felt before it was too late," Marlene no longer looked shocked at his words but just stared at him. He studied her beautiful face – her wide hazel eyes, her perfect lips._

_Without even thinking he was leaning forward with a hand on her face, his lips against hers and it was the most perfect moment he'd always imagined._

_And she kissed back. _

_And with that, he felt the world was no longer being cruel to him, that all he needed was to be honest and she'd realize their love was more than platonic – and more than her and Christopher's love. _

_And then her hands were against his chest, pulling away and pushing him away. And when he opened his eyes, hers were filled with tears as she jumped up from the couch and turned to face him._

"_You are too late," she said breathlessly as Cooper felt his heart sink. "You're too late, Coop!" she yelled as angry tears spilled from her eyes and he jumped up and grabbed her hand which she snapped back. _

"_Lena I-"_

"_No, Coop! You said you've loved me for __**ten**__ years and you decide to crash my bachelorette party when I'm getting married in a __**week**__ to tell me!" she gave him a small shove before wiping away her tears which still spilled lightly down her face. "That __**makes**__ you too late!" Cooper stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down. _

"_Lena, I needed you to know! You kissed me back, you aren't married yet, it isn't too late!" Cooper couldn't help but notice the pleading tone in his voice as Marlene shook her head._

"_I __**love**__ Christopher," she stated. "I can't do this, __**we**__-" she pointed her finger between the two of them. "can't do this! It isn't fair to anyone. If you really love me, if you really love making me happy you'll come to my wedding, you'll support me, and you'll be the best friend that I need… that we both need," Marlene's voice had finally calmed down but her eyes were very sad. _

"_You will really be happy with Christopher?" Cooper slowly dropped his hands from her shoulder and Marlene bit her lip and nodded slowly._

"_Yes," she whispered and Cooper gave a sad smile and stepped back._

"_Then I guess I am too late," he admitted as he slowly turned around and headed towards the door until he slowly turned around. "I meant every word I said and I don't regret them – I only regret begin a coward for ten years and making you cry," he sighed and glanced down and back up at her. "Please enjoy the rest of your night Lena, you deserve it." _

_Cooper walked out of the club, pulling invitation out of his back pocket, and rip it in too a million pieces. _

Rachel watched their kidnapper as he drove – a pained expression had formed across his face and she knew he was thinking about the same thing again – she just wish she knew what it was. She glanced in the side-view mirror to see Kurt sitting in the back, staring down at his bound wrists.

"Where are we going?" Kurt glanced up and the kidnapper seemed to snap out of his thoughts at Rachel's voice and he slowly smirked.

"Your parents are going to get the police involved soon," the man stated and Kurt raised an eyebrow. "We need to dispose of some evidence at the Anderson's and maybe – if we have time – we can see what your folks are up to," the man chuckled as Kurt and Rachel's eyes grew wide.

"Don't get them involved in this," Kurt spoke up and the man grinned. "Why do you get so much pleasure out of torturing us – mentally and physically?" Rachel watched the man as he slowly turned off the highway into Westerville.

"As I told Rachel last night – the world is cruel, people are cruel… and the sooner and younger you learn that," he glanced in the rearview mirror at Kurt. "The better."

"Oh so you're so _kindly_ giving us a life lesson," Kurt snorted. "That's so-"

"You are in love with Blaine Anderson, as I heard correctly the other day?" Kurt blinked at the man's words. "Well… from experience, the Andersons are pretty good at hurting the ones who care for them the most… so this is a _very_ good lesson for you, Kurt," the man smirked as they pulled into the Anderson's driveway and parked the SUV.

"First things first," the man stated, turning in his seat. "We are going to have to dispose of your pretty little navigator," Kurt's eyes grew wide as he stared out the window at his black vehicle. "And make sure-" he grabbed the bag from the back seat and looked through its contents before pulled out an empty syringe. "-that we leave some evidence."

"You're going to take out blood and put it in the car?" Rachel's voice shook as she glanced from Kurt to the kidnapper.

"How is that believable when we won't be in the car!" Kurt snapped and the man laughed once again as she grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled it close.

"They like their evidence, they aren't big on the why's and how's," the man stated as he felt around Rachel's crease for a blood vessel. "It will buy us a little time from the police, consider your moron of a boyfriend can't get a hold of them… sounds like they really love their son," Kurt glared at the man as he put the syringe into Rachel's arm. Rachel snapped her eyes shut – she always hated the sight of getting blood drawn.

Kurt felt himself go pale and glanced away as the man extracted the blood from Rachel. When he was done, he pulled out a small bottle of water from his bag before turning to Kurt.

"Drink this," he demanded and Rachel's eyes flew open as the man held the bottle back to Kurt.

"No!" she yelled and the man and Kurt snapped their heads towards her. "H-he drugs the water to put us to sleep!" Kurt blinked and eyed the bottle suspiciously until the man pulled out his gun and pointed it at Rachel.

"Drink," he demanded again, placing the bottle between Kurt's bound hands and continued to stare at Rachel. "I don't need Kurt at the moment – but don't worry, there isn't enough to put you to sleep for long," a grin appeared across his face. "And I expect you to behave Rachel because I brought enough for the both of you," Rachel bit her lip and stare down at the barrel of the gun as the bottle touched Kurt's lips.

"S-so where is my bottle?" Rachel questioned as Kurt finished off the water and the man smirked, slowly placing the gun back near his belt. Kurt felt the world starting to fade away as he forced himself to try and understand their conversation.

"You're coming with me," was the last thing Kurt heard before everything went black.

* * *

><p>"They're just ignoring my calls now!" a fuming Leroy Berry stomped back into the kitchen of the Berry residence to see his husband, Carole, Burt, and Will Shuster. Carole and Will looked sympathetic, Hiram looked upset, and Burt took off his baseball cap in anger.<p>

"Screw this 48 hour rule!" Burt stated. "I love my kid, and I want to be out there looking for him like Finn and Blaine is," Carole stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder as Leroy took a seat next to Hiram.

"This isn't like Kurt or Rachel," Will added with a sigh. "I just wish the police would get that," Will watched Burt with concerned eyes. He knew he'd suffered a pretty severe heart attack at the beginning of the year, and with his unconditional love for Kurt, this stress couldn't be good for him.

"Maybe looking for them is the best option," Carole stated. She glanced over at the two Berry's and she'd noticed a few things since she came in the house. One – this family was strictly take-out which was completely foreign to Carole. Two – Leroy seemed to be the stronger one in the relationship as Hiram seemed to barely be holding themselves together. And three – everything in this house had to do with Rachel. Everyone room, hallway, and mantelpiece had a picture, drawing, award, or just something to do with Rachel. Everywhere they looked, the Berry's saw their little girl and Carole knew it was breaking them down.

Carole remembered when her husband passed away, everything reminded her of him. It got to the point where she'd become depressed looking at little Finn because he looked so much like his father. Eventually she found her way to cope and be the best mother she could be for Finn – but it was so hard when everything reminded her of her husband.

She knew if Hiram Berry stayed in this house much longer, he was going to break.

"Finn and Blaine are home now," Burt said, glancing down at his phone in annoyance. "I really wish he'd call," Carole nodded and walked towards the Berry's as he husband responded to Finn.

"Hiram," she said gently placing a hand on his shoulder. Leroy watched as his husband slowly looked up at Carole. "I think we should all go to mine and Burt's house," she nodded towards her husband who was looking particularly annoyed at his texting. "I'll make us some food and we can sit down and figure out what to do from here," she glanced from Hiram to Leroy and gave a small smile. "It might be best to get away from this house for a bit," Leroy nodded in understanding as Hiram glanced towards the fridge at the picture of him, Leroy, and Rachel.

"We will find her right?" his voice was quiet and sad and Leroy wrapped an arm around him.

"Of course we will," Leroy stated firmly and Carole nodded. Hiram sighed and looked back to Carole and Burt.

"I'll accept your offer. I'm just going to go grab a few pictures of Rachel for when the police stop being such idiots," and with that, Hiram stood up and walked up the stairs towards Rachel's room.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Leroy said to Carole when Hiram was gone. "Our house is a bit of a shrine to Rachel and Hiram isn't handling this well,"

"There is no right way to handle this," Carole assured the man. "But I believe we will find them. I'm worried sick about my son but we all need to keep strong and have a clear head," she glanced back a Burt and gave a small smile. "And attempt to keep Burt's heart rate down – We wouldn't be helping Kurt if he had a relapse," Leroy nodded in understanding as he stood up.

"I'll make sure Hiram is okay and we will meet at your place?" the three nodded and Leroy looked at them all sincerely. "Thank you all so much – especially you, William, we all know how much you care about our kids,"

"I'll do anything to help find them," Will answered honestly and the parents all seemed to appreciate his words.

* * *

><p>The house looked a lot different than is had two days ago. Rachel remembered how magnificent she thought the house was – but now it just frightened her.<p>

As she and their kidnapper entered the house, she instantly glanced over at the piano room, trying to remember her and Kurt's carefree moment from those two days ago – it seemed like forever ago now as the past two days dragged on in terror.

"That way," the man pointed towards the living room and Rachel just bowed her head and entered it, remembered how she'd spun around it the days previous. That's when she noticed above the fireplace was a large portrait of Blaine and his parents – yes, that women was most defiantly Blaine's mother.

The man followed Rachel's line of vision and stared hard at the picture. Rachel looked away quickly, and as she did, a gun shot rang at through the room and she heard a loud shatter as glass fell down near her feet. She jumped back and glanced up at the photo – the man had shot Blaine's father clear in the middle of the forehead.

"Keep walking," the man growled, waving the gun towards a large oak door on the other side of the large living room. Rachel just stared at the man who glared at her before waving his gun and swiftly walking forward, opening the door. "In." Rachel entered the room and the man slammed the door behind her.

Rachel turned around to face the oak door that the man just slammed in her face. She had to blink a few times since the room was pitch black and she had no idea what room she was in. She turned and noticed thick curtains on the far end of the room. She carefully walked over and pulled them open, letting the dim light shine through the room.

Rachel turned to noticed she was in an office—a particularly destroyed office. Everything was knocked off the desk, books were thrown off the book shelf, and several boxes were piled up in the corner. She noticed all the pictures on the desk were faced downwards.

Rachel jumped as the large oak doors were pushed open and their kidnapper stepped in. He was pushing back his dirty blonde hair and his eyes were glazed over. He flicked on the light and walked swiftly over to the curtains and closed them. Rachel backed up as he did this and glanced at the open oak door…

And she ran.

* * *

><p>Much like Blaine and Finn earlier that day, Burt, Carole, Will, and the Berry's had not expected the sight the found in their living room. New Directions and Blaine were all sitting around the living room, cell phones out with maps of Westerville, Lima, and surrounding towns and highways of Ohio laid out across the floor.<p>

"Guys, weren't expected you all here," the teenagers all glanced up from their circle around the maps at the sound of Will's voice.

"We are helping," Brittany responded. While most of the members, including Blaine, were around the maps, Brittany sat on the couch clearly dumbfounded by the maps and Quinn sat next to her. Puck was still sitting in Burt's recliner but was leaning off the edge, studying the maps as well.

"Looks like I won't be making food after all," stated Carole, stopping dead in her tracks at the sight of everyone in the living room. "I'll go order some pizzas," Carole headed towards the kitchen and Quinn stood up.

"I'll help," she responded, desperate to leave the room. Mercedes watched and stood up from her spot between Blaine and Sam and followed the pair into the kitchen as Burt and Will stepped into the living room.

Carole forced a smile for Quinn as she entered the kitchen and opened the cupboard which they stored paper plates and placed them on the counter. Carole studied her as she waited to place the pizza order.

"Hey Quinn," Mercedes entered the kitchen and Quinn turned towards her. "Can we talk for a minute? I think there are some paper cups in the supply cupboard down the hall," Carole watched the two girls as Quinn nodded and followed Mercedes out the other door and down the hall.

Quinn stopped in front of the supply cupboard and was about to open it when Mercedes took her arm and made Quinn face her.

"I want to know you have good motives here, Quinn," Mercedes stated rather bluntly. Quinn looked shocked as she blinked and forced a smile as Mercedes dropped her arm.

"I called you all together to form a search paper to help find Kurt and Rachel, how is that not a good motive?" Quinn responded and Mercedes studied her.

"Kurt is my best friend Quinn, and since he was gone Rachel and I became pretty close to," Mercedes stated as Quinn shifted weight from one foot to the other and push her hair off her face. "Kind of like the three of us were last year – Me, you and Kurt," Quinn rolled her eyes and turned around, opening the supply closet.

"You already confronted me about this Mercedes," Quinn stated. "I kind of flaked out on you guys even though you were totally there for me last year, I get it," Quinn grabbed the cups and turned to face Mercedes as she closed the cupboard. "I am worried about Finn, I love Kurt, and I tolerate Rachel. I have my issues and my own insecurities but you've seen the better side of me, Mercedes… you of _**all**_ people should know that I'm not a terrible person,"

"I'm just afraid that you're so worried about Finn that it's blinding your judgment on what is really going on here," Quinn sighed and leaned back against the wall. "Our friends are in danger and I don't want you getting in the way because you're afraid Finn is out to be some knight in shining armor for someone who isn't you," Mercedes finished as Quinn bit her lip and looked away.

"I want them to be found," Quinn finally responded as she looked up at Mercedes and regained her composure as she stood up straight and flicked back her hair. "And anymore time wasted on conversations like these, the less time there is to find them," Quinn finished as she turned her heal and headed back down the hall.

"Quinn," Mercedes called out. Quinn stopped and turned around to face her again. "Next to Kurt, you were my best friend. I didn't say any of that stuff to cause anything… I said it 'cause I know you and I love you and I'm no longer seeing the girl who knew how to love herself," Mercedes finished and Quinn gulped, holding back tears.

"I was never that girl," Quinn whispered as she turned her heal and walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Moving so quickly made her lightheaded – thanks to the drawing off the blood less than ten minutes earlier – but adrenaline took over in full force as Rachel bolted towards the office door. She ran through towards the kitchen and towards the back door – if she got outside she could scream, scream and let someone know where they were.<p>

But she weak, she was hungry, and their kidnapper knew she'd ran the second he turned around. She felt him grab her arm before she reached the island in the middle of the kitchen.

So she screamed as she found her body unable to move as she fell into the kidnappers arms. He wrapped and arm around her and slapped a hand over her mouth as he dragged her back into the office and slammed the door shut behind them and threw her down into the office chair and spun it towards him.

"Why did you do that!" he yelled, his face only inches from her own. Rachel had gone pale and felt like she was going to become sick but she forced herself to look straight at her kidnapper. Their kidnapper fumbled through his pocket and pulled out a rope and tied one of her arms to the chair. "A little stressed out Rachel?" he wondered as he tied her arm. "I have the perfect remedy for that and you can just sit back and enjoy while I search around for the file I need." Rachel blinked, not understanding what he meant as he lay his bag down and opened it – pulling out a syringe and dial.

"N-no," Rachel spat out, her eyes wide and terrified as the man filled the syringe. "P-please don't… please don't, p-please," Rachel finally noticed the tears spilled out of her eyes as the man leaned towards her tied down arm – the opposite of the one head taken blood from but the same arm as her two cuts. She continued to plead with him as he pushed the needle into her arm.

As Rachel's eyes glazed over their kidnapper untied her arm and stood up as he searched the room.

"_You said you'd never break up with me!" Rachel blinked and opened her eyes to a foggy dream-like hallway of McKinley, staring at the scene that had gone through her head a million times since it happened. _

"_I never thought you'd make me feel like this," Rachel bit her lip as she watched the scene unfold – Finn walking angrily off down the hall as she watched herself cry. Rachel turned around and followed Finn down the foggy hallway._

"_Finn!" she called after him but he didn't respond. "Finn, answer me!" she felt hot tears in her eyes as she ran after him but never catching up "Finn!" _

_He entered the choir room and she ran in after him until the room suddenly changed – she was back in a different hallway staring at Quinn and Finn as they linked hands. Rachel closed her eyes, forcing herself to think of something else… anything…_

_When she opened her eyes she was standing in front of a thick red curtain – she knew that curtain. She snapped her head up and saw Finn a few feet away standing behind one as well. She walked over to him. _

"_Break a leg," she heard herself say, smiling up at him._

"_I love you."_

_This was a good memory, this one never got old. Rachel felt herself step back towards her own curtain as the music started. She pushed through the curtains and began to sing as she waited for Finn's lines._

_But they didn't come. _

_She glanced around the auditorium; it was empty and filled with the same dream-like fog. She stared at Finn's curtain in desperation and she ran towards it, pulling it back. _

_Nothing. _

_Was it ever anything? _

Rachel forced her eyes open and noticed she was standing up in the middle of the office. She turned around and saw the kidnapper bent over by the desk, angrily throwing contents on the floor.

"Where is it!" he growled. "It was here the other day… I knew it was!" he knocked the picture frames off the desk and Rachel stepped towards him. She didn't know why, she just felt one foot in front of the other.

She reached out a hand and touched his shoulder and instantly regretted as he turned around full force and back-handed her across the face.

Rachel stumbled back and fell on her hands and knees into the pile of boxes. She felt a sharp pain in her knee but she ignored it as she shut her eyes and didn't move.

She just didn't see the point.

* * *

><p>They set up search teams – everyone went in a carful of three or four. After they ate everyone broke out into their groups to begin searching through the highways, Westerville, and Lima. Carole remained home with Hiram who were to contact the police.<p>

It was around six o'clock when their 48 hours lifted but as they expected the police didn't budge. They said if they found evidence they'd send their team now, but if not, they'd wait the night and join in the morning. It left Carole absolutely frustrated. The first person she called was Finn – who'd gone off on the concerned search team of Blaine, Quinn, and Mercedes in Blaine's car. Finn was livid but texted the others saying it was important that they call if they find any clues – it was the only way to get the police involved.

It was six-thirty when Puck called Finn. Puck, Santana, Brittany, and Artie had formed a group and they'd taken the Westerville highway search

"Hey Man," Finn answered the phone and noticed Blaine glanced from the driver's seat with a concerned look on his face. From the back seat Quinn and Mercedes watched Finn intently as well.

"_We found something, Man,"_ Puck responded. _"Santana is calling the police now… We found Kurt's navigator in a ditch off the highway. There is blood inside and it doesn't look good,"_ concerned faces were exchanged throughout the car as Finn's face became pale and he gripped the phone.

"Are they there!" Finn's voice was shaking – maybe the reason the kidnapper hadn't called was because he got fed up and ditched them on the highway because last they checked, Kurt's navigator was still at the Anderson's.

"_That's just it, there's no sign of them at all but the police are on their way," _Finn suddenly realized how shaken Puck's voice sounded, which worried him the most.

"Where are you we-"

"_No,"_ Puck responded simply. _"We will meet you guys back at your place, give us an hour,"_ Finn was about to object until he looked at Mercedes – he knew it probably wasn't the best idea to let her see Kurt's car bloody and in a ditch.

"Okay, call if you get anymore news,"

"_Aright, Artie just updated the rest of the group."_

"Okay," Finn responded, running a hand through his hair. "And Puck… thanks," he heard shuffling on the other end of the line before Puck responded.

"_No problem, Man. You know we all want to find them."_ And with that, the two hung up the phone.

Finn glanced up at the expecting eyes of Blaine, Mercedes, and Quinn and suddenly felt sick – he had to be the bearer of bad news and he wasn't sure if he could handle that.

"Go back to my house Blaine," Finn finally said. "I'll explain there."

* * *

><p>The kidnapper said nothing as he dragged Rachel out of the Anderson's and shoved her back into the front seat of the SUV. Kurt's Navigator was gone and Kurt was still sprawled out with his hands tied in the back seat of the SUV. Rachel pulled on her seat belt and let her head hit the back of the seat – she felt too weak to do anything else. Her knee was bleeding and her tights were ripped.<p>

"You have vivid illusions, usually of things that have happened," Rachel heard the man say as he pulled the SUV out of the driveway and headed back towards the highway. "The more you use, the more vivid they become. Eventually the fog clears and you're back there, reliving it again," the man gripped the staring wheel and Rachel stared at him. "You can't change anything though, that's the worst part."

Suddenly, Rachel realized why he had those glaze, spaced out looks at times.

"From the looks of your face in there," the man continued. "You haven't got a perfect past yourself," Rachel bit her lip and leaned towards the window, the coolness of the glass made her cheek feel better. Glancing in the side mirror, she knew it was red and probably worst be bruised.

"Who does?" Rachel muttered and the man laughed in response as he glanced back in the rearview mirror at Kurt.

"Wonder if this one does," the man smirked and Rachel snapped her head up to stare at him.

"Don't," she said – because, honestly, she didn't have much energy to say anything else and the man just grinned.

"Downside is the stuff makes it close to impossible to actually sleep until you crash," the man took one hand off the steering wheel and searched through the bag and pulled out a bottle and passed it to Rachel. "Drink this if you're interested." Rachel stared down at the bottle but didn't drink at – as much as she wanted to sleep, the last thing she wanted was more drugs in her system so she just placed it in the cup holder and glanced back at Kurt.

She suddenly found herself jealous that he was the one who got to slip into a drug-induced sleep while she had to experience a drug-induced nightmare.

She suddenly regretted her jealously as she looked at their kidnapper and realized – her and Kurt had the same nightmare reality.

**WAEF**

_**Up Next:**_Finn has a realization as the news of Puck's discovery hangs like a dark cloud over the Hudson-Hummel residence. As "Day Three" approaches, Rachel makes an escape as Finn and Blaine race to find Kurt and Rachel before their Kidnapper makes his most drastic move yet.

My estimation of ten chapters was pretty much dead on – maybe nine, but most likely ten. I WILL finish this! Hopefully before June is out, but I do have a lot of stuff coming up so please be patient – thank you so much for all your support!

R&R – I love knowing what you guys think of this and possibly ideas and predictions! Thank you, once again, for all your fantastic support!


	7. Day Three

**Title**: When All Else Fails

**Rating**: T; mild violence & language, mild references to drug use

**Pairs**: Klaine, Kurtchel Friendship, & mild Fincel undertones

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or anything familiar in this story. Spoilers up to Born This Way/ Takes place after this episode.

**Summary**: Rachel and Kurt are kidnapped by a man seeking revenge on the Andersons. It's up to Blaine to make the right moves before it's too late. Klaine, Kurtchel Friendship.

**A/N** – There are two songs in this chapter and I'd love if I got your feedback on what you guys thought – this is my first story I've ever used songs/interactions within songs so I'd like to know if I pulled it off

I also don't know what I think about this chapter, so I haven't really got much to say here.

* * *

><p>Blaine, Mercedes, Quinn, Finn, Carole, and Hiram sat around the table at the Hudson-Hummel residence. Well, Finn wasn't sitting; he was pacing the room, staring down at his phone as the rest stared up at him expectantly.<p>

Once they returned to the house, Finn found himself at a loss for words. He was use to this pressure he had on himself to please other people – quarterback, glee captain, only son, new-found brotherhood – but this was different. He didn't want to bare all this bad news on a room full of people who were about to break.

"I need to-washroom," Finn stumbled over his words and quickly walked out of the room. Quinn was about to stand up when Carole leaned across and gently placed a hand on her arm.

"Let me, Sweetie," Carole said. Quinn bit her lip and nodded slowly as Carole stood up and followed her son out of the room in time to hear his last foot hit the top of the stairs. Carole waited a few seconds before following her son upstairs.

When Carole reached the second floor she walked down the hall past her and Burt's room, and Kurt's room, and pushed open the door to Finn's.

But too her surprise he wasn't there.

She pushed open the door to the bathroom next to her and Burt's room but he wasn't there either. Carole sighed and slowly turned around and walked towards her step-sons room. Sure enough, as she pushed open the door she found her son, sitting at Kurt's vanity, staring out the open window.

He didn't hear her come in, or at least if he did, he wasn't making any movement. Carole took a seat on the edge of Kurt's bed, closest to her son and wrapped her arms around him.

As if reliving the moment when Finn told her that Quinn was pregnant, Finn let himself crumble into his mother's arms and cry. Carole just held her son until he pulled himself together and sat back, wiping the tears from his eyes. Carole continued rubbing his back soothingly before she spoke.

"Honey, you need to let me know what is going on,"

"I just couldn't tell everyone, Mom," Finn responded – his voice sounding very small and it broke Carole's heart. "Everyone loves Kurt and Rachel so much, I didn't want to be the one to tell them," Carole gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'll tell them Finn but you have to tell me," she studied her son before he nodded and looked her straight in the eye.

"I love you Mom, you know that right?" Carole knew her eyes were welling up with tears but she couldn't help herself at her son's words. "I'm sorry!" Finn yelped, jumping forward and sitting next to her. "I didn't mean to make you cry I just… Kurt and I were talking a while ago; it was Mother's Day actually. I thought he'd be all depressed but he was skipping around the kitchen, helping me cook breakfast for you and-" Finn glanced up at his mom and shrugged. "He loves you too. He said… you're not the Mom he lost, but you're the best Mom he could ever have gotten and that he never expected to get," Carole felt tears slipping down her cheek.

"Why are you telling all this, Finn?"

"Because, we live in a stupid world where no one know how to communicate right!" Finn stated firmly as annoyance sketched across his face. "Everyone needs to know that they're loved by the people who love them. I love you, and Burt, and Kurt, and this family we have and I just… I just don't want it all ruined because I couldn't keep my promise to look out for Kurt-" that's when Carole stopped him and pulled him into another hug.

"Don't blame yourself for this, Finn Hudson," she firmly stated as she pulled back. "Burt's upset and angry but he doesn't blame you for this, he doesn't blame anyone for this he just wants Kurt back," Carole placed a hand on her son's cheek before she continued. "I love you and your brother and when this is all over we need another love chat," Finn raised an eyebrow.

"About what?"

"About who you really love," Finn felt guilty when a certain blonde hadn't been the first to pop into his mind. "But for right now, we need to know what Puck found that has you so upset." Finn sighed and nodded and explained to his mother about Kurt's Navigator.

"And Santana texted me saying the police are going to take blood samples and if they match Rachel and Kurt they're officially on the case," Finn finished was a large sigh. "I guess that's one good thing," he glanced down at his hands waiting for Carole to respond.

"We're going to have to go downstairs and let the others know," Carole responded, rubbing Finn's back as he sighed and nodded slowly. "Thank you for telling me though, you know you can tell me anything," Carole gave him a small smile as Finn pulled his mom into a hug.

* * *

><p><em>He knew he'd made the biggest mistake of his life and he really wanted to regret it. He was in his living room, sitting in a large green chair in a tux with the tie undone – his phone was off the hook and his window was closed and he had his last empty dial on the table next to him.<em>

_He knew he'd regret it when he saw her. He should have just went and objected when the priests asked. He hadn't even decided to not go till that very morning when he went to open his front door. The sun was shining bright into his little apartment and he found himself unable to step into it._

_Marlene's sister had called him six times before he took the phone off the hook. Marlene was probably wondering why he hadn't stopped by to visit her yet but didn't think much of it until she was walking down the aisle and he wasn't standing there by her husband. _

_He knew that was how it happened… he knew he so well. _

_The scene in his living room dissolved into Cooper standing in the middle of a spiral staircase, decorating in while lace. He was in the same outfit, staring up them. _

_That's when she came down. Although he sister had attempted to get angry at him, she knew he and Marlene had been lifelong friends. She went and told Marlene and Cooper knew… Cooper knew she'd see him._

_And there she stood, at the second last step, staring down at him in her wedding dress; vial off, with sad hazel eyes. _

"_I'm sorry," he found himself saying the second he saw her. She took a few more steps until she was at the step above him – making her about his height. She just stared, he couldn't remember the last time he saw her eyes so sad. _

"_You said you loved me," she whispered. "You said you loved me, you said you'd come here and support me you-"_

"_Said I was too late," he whispered, taking her hands in his. She looked down and sniffed, trying her best not to let her tears slip. _

"_Why couldn't you just be here for me?" she responded and Cooper bit his lip and slowly pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. _

"_Because you're far too beautiful and I am far too in love with you to watch you marry someone else," that's when a tear finally slipped down her cheek. "I know you're trying not to be upset around him because I'm the one you run to when you're upset,"_

"_That's why you never make me upset," Marlene admitted with a small grin. _

"_Why couldn't it be us?" he honestly just wanted to know. Marlene stared at him and shook her head. He squeezed her hands and that's when he noticed the wedding band and he dropped her hands from his._

"_What do you want from me, Coop?" she whispered, taking a step backwards and Cooper stared up at her before taking a step as well. "Don't," she hissed and he nodded and slowly stepped back down and sighed. "You're using," she stated. Cooper ran a hand through his hair. _

"_What did you expect?" Marlene studied him for a moment before she answered._

"_I don't know what to expect anymore," she answered before she slowly turned her heal and walked back up the stairs. _

Cooper slowly opened his eyes to the dimly lit living room. The day had been eventful and the room he was keeping Kurt and Rachel in had gone quiet. He leaned next to him and picked up his bag, throwing empty dial in there along with the keys to his SUV. He slowly headed up the stairs to the bedroom on the second floor – hoping he wouldn't have more dreams about those sad, hazel eyes.

But he also didn't get his hopes up.

In their prison, Rachel and Kurt found themselves completely exhausted from the previous day after Rachel had explained to him about the drugs. Although he was still groggy, he promised her he wouldn't go to sleep until she did

It was about fifteen minutes later when Rachel crashed and slipped into a sleep in Kurt's arms.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat at Kurt's desk, letting memories of the entire day wash over him like a tidal wave. By the time Carole and Finn returned to the kitchen, the Berry's, Will, Burt, and the rest of the New Directions were back at the Hudson-Hummel residence. The house exploded into emotions once Carole (with the help of Puck and Santana) explained the findings of that day.<p>

Blaine watched at Burt left the room after his face turned from angry to upset and Carole followed him quickly. He watched Finn sink against the fridge in defeat as Quinn tried to comfort him even with her own face etched in worry. He watched at Mercedes walked over to Puck and Santana as they pulled the distraught girl into a hug. Santana seemed to be holding together the best until she saw Brittany, sitting on the couch holding onto Artie's hand to dear life. He watched as Sam put his arm around Mercedes when her and Puck walked up to him, Mike and Tina; Tina's faced buried into Mike's chest as she cried. Blaine found himself unable to even look at the Berry's.

All the emotion, all the tears, Blaine felt like he was at a wake. Kurt and Rachel weren't dead, they were still missing and he couldn't handle the upset. He found himself quietly slipping out of the kitchen and up to Kurt's room.

And here he sat, alone in Kurt's room as everyone attempted to hold themselves together downstairs. Blaine bit his lip and glanced out of the window before he opened his mouth and let the words flow.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed__  
><em>_When you get what you want, but not what you need__  
><em>_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep__  
><em>_Stuck in reverse_

Finn managed to get himself away from Quinn and head upstairs as well. He heard Blaine singing, and the first lines of the song really hit home. Finn glanced back downstairs but gave up and headed towards his room.

_And the tears come streaming down your face__  
><em>_When you lose something you can't replace__  
><em>_When you love someone, but it goes to waste__  
><em>_Could it be worse?_

Blaine glanced down at the picture he'd taken from his room – the one of him and Kurt at regionals. He stared at Kurt's bright and smiling face.

_Lights will guide you home__  
><em>_And ignite your bones__  
><em>_And I will try to fix you_

In his room down the hall, Finn sang as well. Kurt and Rachel probably nagged at him the most (well, next to his mother but he had stopped leaving his dirty underwear on the floor… for the most part.) but they also saw the best in him and made him the best he could be. In return, there have been times where he has treated them the worst, hadn't listened, or hadn't done the right thing. Although he knew his and Kurt's relationship was improving he knew he'd done Rachel wrong.

_And high up above or down below__  
><em>_When you're too in love to let it go__  
><em>_But if you never try you'll never know__  
><em>_Just what you're worth_

Both boys sang, for what they loved, what they lost, and what they both refused to lose when this was all said and done. Blaine felt his vision blur as he lightly placed the picture back on the desk and walked toward Kurt's window. Down the hall, Finn sat on the edge of his bed and glanced out of the window as well.

_Lights will guide you home__  
><em>_And ignite your bones__  
><em>_And I will try to fix you_

The sky was unusually bright, the moon was full and the air was blew in through the window of Kurt's room was unusually crisp.

_Tears stream down on your face__  
><em>_When you lose something you cannot replace__  
><em>_Tears stream down on your face__  
><em>_And I..._

As Finn and Blaine sang, staring out respective windows into the sky, Kurt glanced up through the windows of their old prison. He and Rachel were in the same position as every night; huddled together by the wall, Rachel leaning back against Kurt with his arms around her and hands held. He noticed the full moon part through the clouds and shine through the trees, shedding dim light throughout the room

_Tears stream down on your face__  
><em>_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes__  
><em>_Tears stream down on your face__  
><em>_And I..._

Finn stopped singing once he realized he had been crying. He knew it wasn't just the fact that his brother and ex-girlfriend were missing – it was the fact that he loved them both dearly and couldn't help them when they seemed so close.

Kurt continued staring at the sky as Blaine finished off the last lines of the song.

_Lights will guide you home__  
><em>_And ignite your bones__  
><em>_And I will try to fix you_

Blaine let his voice waiver off as he felt warm tears slip down his cheek. He looked down and sniffed, suddenly realizing how exhausted he once again was. He pulled back Kurt's comforter and crawled into the bed and was out before his head hit the pillow.

Away in the forest, Kurt pulled Rachel close and leaned towards her ear and whispered simply words "They're going to find us," Rachel stirred slightly and glanced back at Kurt. "We've just got to believe that, Rach." Rachel forced a small smile and lay her head back against Kurt's chest.

"M'I know," Rachel mumbled and Kurt smiled, resting his head on top of hers and closing his eyes as well.

* * *

><p>"Marlene?" A tall broad man with messy salt-n-pepper hair stepped out of the bedroom of their suite and looked at his wife. Her wild black hair was pulled back, she was no longer in her pajamas and she was zipping up an overnight bag.<p>

"I have to go back home," she responded as she placed the bag on her shoulder and turned to face her husband. "It's an emergency with Blaine," she dropped the bag again and pulled on her coat, buttoning up as a way to avoid her husband.

"What about Blaine?" Concern etched across Christopher's face as he stepped towards his wife. She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He is fine," she stated simply. "It's just something I think I should deal with," Christopher's face suddenly turned disapproving as he studied his wife.

"This isn't about a boy, is it? That kid you tell me he has been talking about, that Kyle-"

"Kurt," Marlene corrected as she turned around and picked up her bag once again before she faced her husband. "I don't know the details but I don't think Blaine wants to be alone right now. He was able to contact the agency and I want to be there for him," Marlene stood up straight and raised an eyebrow, as if daring Christopher to go against her.

"Marlene you're being extremely vague," Christopher deadpanned and Marlene gave a small shrug. "What about our mission? We're so close to-"

"You have your priorities and I have mine Christopher," she stated firmly, she stepped forward and placed a small kiss on his lips. "I love you but I need to go home," Christopher sighed and looked away from his wife.

"You promise this is about our son, you've been awfully distant lately," Marlene raised an eyebrow and shifted her bag on her shoulder.

"Yes," she responded simply. "And you know why I am been annoyed at you," she stated as she turned her heal and headed towards the door.

"Well I think you're being a little bit unreasonable," he responded and Marlene chuckled as she opened the door and turned to face him.

"You're always unreasonable, Christopher," she stated simply as she walked out the door and closed it behind her. She was halfway down the hall before she pulled out her cell phone. "I'm on my way to the airport; did Blaine tell you where he'd be?" Even though their suite was on the fourteenth floor, Marlene pushed open the doors to the stairwell and walked down them quickly.

* * *

><p>Rachel found herself awake early that morning – she couldn't tell if it was close to dawn or three in the morning but she knew the drugs were still affecting her. The fact that she was so tired earlier that evening made her think she'd crashed but the second she woke up she couldn't get back to sleep.<p>

She glanced over at the bag on the floor. She and Kurt knew they couldn't avoid the water so they only drank it at night but she still refused. But she was exhausted and didn't want to stay awake in this dark lonely room when she could slip into a sleep.

She slowly slipped out from Kurt's arms and crawled towards the bag and opened it – some hard bread and a few small bottles of water. Rachel sighed as she nibbled on a piece of bread and stared at the water. She slowly undid the lid as she heard Kurt shift in his sleep.

"Rach?" Rachel had the bottle to her lips when Kurt spoke. She slowly lowered it and turned to face him. The only light in the room was still from the full moon which hung in the sky. Rachel saw the dim out line of Kurt's face as he rubbed his eyes.

"I can't sleep," she said in a small voice as she gestured towards the bottle in her hands. "I don't want to; I was only going to drink a little bit so I didn't have to stay awake in this hell hole," Rachel stated. Kurt stood up and walked over to Rachel, kneeling down next to her he gently took the bottle from her hands and screwed the cap back on.

"Before my Mom died, they released her from the hospital for a month," Kurt said as he took Rachel's hands in his. "Whether she was getting better or they just lost hope – I never asked. Anyway, it was the summer so I'd spend every waking moment with her – I didn't really have friends. We'd watched movies but-" Kurt bit his lip before he continued. "I was starting to have a hard time falling to sleep – I think demanding constantly re-playing Bambi was getting to me," Kurt chuckled lightly and Rachel smiled, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Anyway," Kurt continued. "That's when she started to sing to me again. She'd stopped for a while but she always knew what I needed. It was the same song she'd always sing me – to help me sleep, when I had a bad day – she had a very unique voice and it was so soothing – I think that's where I get mine," Kurt grinned and pulled Rachel back towards the wall they slept near.

"Let me sing for you," Kurt finished, wrapping his arms around Rachel.

"You don't have to do that," Rachel responded, moving in closer to Kurt. She felt so much comfort next to him.

"Yes I do," Kurt responded as he patted his lap. Rachel grinned and slowly slipped down and placed her head in his lap, taking one of his hands in hers.

"Thank you," Rachel whispered as she closed her eyes. Kurt gave her hand a squeeze and leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. He remembered his mother – her delicate porcelain face, her deep and compassionate grey eyes, her glowing smile, and thin brunette hair. Kurt opened his mouth but heard his mother's voice, not his own.

_Baby mine, don't you cry__  
><em>_Baby mine, dry your eyes__  
><em>_Rest your head close to my heart__  
><em>_Never to part, baby of mine_

Rachel squeezed Kurt's hand as he continued to think of his mother. He remembered curling up on their couch next to his mother – he was always small for his age. Rachel thought of her fathers – still every night they'd poke their heads in her room, reminding her to have sweet dreams and placing a glass on water on her night table. It was a simple gesture but it meant a lot.

_Little one when you play__  
><em>_Don't you mind what you say__  
><em>_Let those eyes sparkle and shine__  
><em>_Never a tear, baby of mine_

Kurt had a very soothing voice – it was unique and beautiful and so full of emotion. Kurt remembered a time when he ran home crying from the park because another boy had shoved him – he got shoved and taunted a lot. He was the most innocent child a parent could ask for but he was different and kids don't take kindly to differences.

His mother always made it better…

_If they knew sweet little you__  
><em>_They'd end up loving you too__  
><em>_All those same people who scold you__  
><em>_What they'd give just for__  
><em>_The right to hold you_

Kurt's voice waivered at the last note. It was so beautiful and heart breaking. He brought up a hand and tucked Rachel's hair behind her ear. Rachel felt the world starting to fad out and the only thing she heard was Kurt's voice.

_From your head to your toes__  
><em>_You're not much, goodness knows__  
><em>_But you're so precious to me__  
><em>_Cute as can be, baby of mine_

In the Hudson-Hummel residence, Carole found herself unable to sleep as she stood outside her son's room. They hadn't been as close since they moved into the new house, but she'd do anything for her son – and that was also true of Kurt – and Finn's breakdown earlier that day really resonated with her. She couldn't stop herself from opening the door and glancing in at her sleeping son.

His face didn't look calm, but he was undeniably asleep with a lamp on next to his bed. Carole gently stepped into the room and walked over towards the bed. Carole leaned forward and placed a gently kiss on his forehead before standing up and quietly flicked off his light.

_Baby of mine…_

Kurt hadn't noticed the tear slipping down his face. He blinked and glanced down at Rachel whose body showed slow signs of breathing – she was most defiantly asleep. Kurt gave a small smile before staring up at the window.

"I love you Mom," he whispered through a sad smile. "We're going to get out of here, just make sure Dad doesn't have another heart attack while looking for me," he sighed and gently rubbed the back of Rachel's hand with his thumb.

Finally he once again let the exhaustion take over as he fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Kurt never felt so unsafe in his life as he did that morning – he was woken up to the sound of heavy boots against the floor. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times to see their kidnapper standing over them with his arms crossed.<p>

"I came to a realization," the man stated and Kurt glanced down as Rachel began to stir in her sleep. "I ignored you a bit yesterday, Kurt, and I do apologize for that," he pulled his sharp knife from his belt and grinned. "I can make up for that," he laughed and Rachel sat up quickly as Kurt jumped up.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US!" Kurt heard himself snap - like some out of body experience. He couldn't control his rage at this situation much longer.

"_What do you want from me, Coop?" _

"Y-you think you can drug us, mentally abuse us, physically abuse us, threaten us, scary the living _**shit**_ out of us but guess what… It's not actually doing you any good!" Rachel bit her lip and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "You're hurting us for your own sick pleasure," Kurt snarled.

"_You hurt me so much, Coop. Even after I asked you to come, you didn't out of selfishness not love." _

"And then you go on like you have a purpose in all of this-"

"_He has no purpose in this agency – he is a threat to our reputation and he is an avid drug-user." _

Rachel gripped Kurt's shoulder as she noticed the glazed look in their kidnapper's eyes. She knew when he snapped out of it Kurt would be in the direct line of fire.

"Kurt…"

"And to think, you showed us pictures of how happy you can be with Blaine's parents there… what ever happened anyway!"

"_I'm sorry, Coop. You know I had nothing to do with Christopher setting you up like this!"_

"Why won't you answer me!" Kurt heard himself screaming.

"_You ruined us Coop" _

Suddenly their kidnapper blinked and stared hard at Kurt before grabbing the front of his shirt and shoving his back violently us against the wall.

"Stop!" Rachel yelled as she jumped towards the pair. The man shoved Kurt a few more times before throwing him carelessly to the floor and grabbing Rachel.

"You are in the way!" he yelled as he dragged her out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"D-don't hurt him, please don't hurt him," Rachel begged as the man dragged her down the hallway into the living-room kitchen area and started to tie her wrists together – that's when Rachel's begging became completely incoherent, tears streaming down her face, and her breathe becoming uncontrollable.

That's when she fainted. Her head hit off the step into the kitchen and her bound wrists fell limply to the side as the man watched her fall.

Before he left the room he lifted her wrists and quickly craved in a third line.

* * *

><p>Blaine had been awake since before six that morning, but he hadn't found the strength to pull himself out of Kurt's bed. The image on Santana's phone of Kurt's navigator, along with Brittany's distraught face yet hopeful commentary, and the picture of their kidnapper were haunting his dreams. Blaine wanted to believe more than anything that they would find Kurt and Rachel but his hopes were diminishing with every moment.<p>

He heard the commotion downstairs around 7 o'clock but he didn't bother to get up. He slowly sat up in bed and stared down at his phone, wanting more than anything to hear Kurt's voice once more, to get some notification from his parents, or for some alarm to go off signifying this was all some sick prolonged dream.

Blaine finally forced himself into the shower. Using Kurt's shampoo and body wash wasn't helping the situation, it just made him shower and dry off faster. He pulled on the last outfit he'd packed back home and slipped back on into Kurt's bedroom and walked past the vanity to see Finn standing in the doorway.

"I've been up for a while, figured you were when I heard the shower," Finn said and Blaine gave him a small grin before gesturing him to come in. Finn closed the door behind him and took a seat at Kurt's desk.

"I've been up too," Blaine responded. "Just a lot on my mind. Sorry I kind of bailed after the announcement last night I just-" Finn waved a hand

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't like… pissed at me or anything. If it was just you and I in the car when Puck called I would have told you right away I just… I mean, you saw the look on Mercedes face and I think even Santana was crying after she saw Kurt's navigator I-" Finn sighed and dropped his head, running and annoyed hand through his hair.

"I understand why it took you a while to tell and I'm not mad at your for it," Blaine reassured Finn. "Is anyone still here?"

"Burt and Mom let Mercedes stay the night and so did the Berry's," Finn responded, looking back up at Blaine. "We managed to get everyone else out, Quinn wasn't pleased but Mercedes promised to keep her updated," Finn continued speaking – it wasn't his usually nervous rambling but he was rather talkative and it was beginning to worry Blaine.

"Is there anything else?" Blaine wondered, tilting his head slightly to the side as he studied Finn. Water dripped slightly from his wet curls and slip down his face. Blaine wiped it away with an annoyed expression but continued staring at Finn who shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yeah," Finn responded with a sighed and glanced around before looking at Blaine. "The police just got here, they've been talking with Burt, Carole, and the Berry's for close to a half hour now," Finn admitted and Blaine sighed and pushed his wet hair off his face. "I don't know if it's a good or a bad thing," Finn finished as Blaine lowered himself into Kurt's bed.

"The blood in the Navigator was Kurt and Rachel's," a new voice came through the open door, breaking the silence between the two distraught boys. Blaine and Finn glanced up to see Mercedes in the doorway. She looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep and spent the better half of the night crying but she stood up straight and walked into the room and sat next to Blaine.

"I eavesdropped," she said innocently and Blaine grinned and put an arm around the girl, giving her a small hug which she gratefully accepted. "The police are officially on the case but there is something weird-" Mercedes glanced at their curious faces before continuing and Blaine gave her another reassuring squeeze. "Rachel's DNA was on the driver's side and Kurt's was on the passenger," she glanced between Blaine and Finn. "I mean, they are good friends now and Rachel is responsible but Kurt would never, I mean never let anyone drive his 'baby'," Mercedes glanced between the two for some sort of answer and Finn smirked.

"Maybe it's just you and your bad track record with his navigator," Finn responded and Mercedes shot him a look and he chuckled lightly.

"She has a point though," Blaine interrupted. "I remember Kurt was really tired after practice once so I suggested driving it and he went into a twenty minute rant about the right way to hold a steering wheel," Finn and Mercedes exchanged small grins and Blaine continued. "I don't think Kurt would let Rachel drive his car,"

"Then it was a set up," Finn responded.

"Whoever took them probably figured about the 48-hour rule," Blaine responded, scrunching up his triangular eyebrows. "This is no clue, this puts us back to square one which is we-don't-know-where-they-are," Blaine jumped up and paced the room, grabbing his jacket and pulling it on.

"What're you doing?" Mercedes and Finn both stood and faced Blaine.

"I'm going out and I am finding them, I've had enough of all this plotting it's getting us nowhere. I'm going now, while your parents," he gestured to Finn. "And the Berry's are distracted and before anyone else gets here and-"

"Blaine," Mercedes interrupted quietly and took his hands. "Everyone is already here," Blaine groaned and fell back onto Kurt's bed in annoyance. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. "No one could sleep, everyone was texted me non-stop about it. The girls all stayed at Brittany's and the guys at Mike's and they showed up about ten minutes ago," Blaine sighed and pushed himself up on his elbows and studied Mercedes. "I'm sorry," she repeated in a small voice and Blaine just gave her an apologetic grin.

"Its fine, Mercedes," he reassured her and glanced at Finn. "Hold down the forces and we'll be done in a few," Mercedes nodded and slowly exited Kurt's room.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was ambitious – she was guided and lived by this ambition. Her ambition to move to New York and take over Broadway meant two things; along with a killer voice, she was a trained and skilled actress.<p>

That skill mixed with the fact that their kidnapper just snapped gave Rachel Berry an opening – she was going to get them out of here.

The second she heard the kidnapper re-slam the door of the room he'd kept her and Kurt, she jump up from the floor. Her hair had been covering her face and their kidnapper had not noticed the pained expression when he hastily craved another line into her arm. Rachel sat on the step to the kitchen, wrists bound, as she glanced around the room, desperately searching for something to help her out of this situation.

And that's when she saw their kidnapper's bag lying on the couch. She glanced her large brown eyes down the hallway he'd disappeared too before she quickly crawled towards the couch and pulled open the bag. She fumbled through his contents while continuously checking the hallway.

"Come on, anything," she muttered, cursing herself if checking the bag was a waste. Then at the bottom of the bag she found the two things she most desperately needed – Kurt's phone and keys to the SUV. Rachel placed the keys in her mouth and awkwardly held the phone between her hands. She knew she should have found and knife in one of the kitchen drawers but she didn't want to waste the time and attract more noise.

Down the hallway in their prison, Kurt stared defiantly up at their kidnapper. He was pacing the room, muttering something to himself. In his absence Kurt had sat up against the wall, and he tried his best not to let his fear show.

"Give me your arm, Kurt," the man finally spoke and Kurt gulped and bit his lip as he glanced down at the two deep cuts on his arm.

"Maybe I can cut my own arm," Kurt suggested with a small shrug. "I mean, you made Rachel do it yesterday so-" he stopped at the man started to laugh.

"Yeah and after the stunt she pulled with that knife you think I'd trust _**you**_ with it!" the man continued to laugh as if Kurt had said the most hilarious thing he'd ever heard. Kurt couldn't help but flinch slightly at the laugh as he slowly held up his arm as the man lowered himself to Kurt.

Kurt closed his eyes as the knife was pushed into his skin.

Rachel fumbled to switch Kurt's phone on as she glanced around the kitchen-living room. That's when she noticed the door in the far corner of the kitchen. She ran towards the door and placed Kurt's phone on the counter as she tried to pull the door opened – but it was locked from the inside. She slowly picked up Kurt's phone and turned her head towards the hallway.

And she ran down it… past the room he'd been keeping her and Kurt and towards the thick door at the end of the hall. She prayed and prayed the entire way down the hall that the door would be unlocked.

No such luck.

Rachel instantly wished she cut the ropes on her hands before she left the kitchen. She carefully dropped the keys into her hands and fumbled with them, attempting to unlock the door.

One key… two key…. Three key… Rachel was getting desperate now, staring towards the door as she turned to the next keys. It was the fifth key when the door finally clicked.

Before she could even think about it, she kicked open the door and ran towards the SUV, gripping Kurt's phone between her hands.

Kurt snapped open his eyes – not because the sharp pain in his arm has ceased because it actually gotten worse – he heard the loud bang outside the door and so did their kidnapper, resulting in the man pushing the knife harder into Kurt's arm.

The man's eyes were now averted towards the door but all his anger went into the knife in Kurt's arm. Kurt was biting his lip so hard that he could taste blood but his eyes never left the man's face as he slowly turned back to face Kurt.

The man stood up and swiftly opened the door and glanced down the hall to see the door leading outside open. He screamed out a series of curse words and slammed the door shut as he pulled out his gun and ran after Rachel.

Rachel felt tears stinging her eyes as she ran towards the SUV. It was parked quite a distance away from the cabin. As she ran, she gripped Kurt's phone and the car keys, praying that she made it to the vehicle before their kidnapper found she had ran. She knew she shouldn't have made so much noise leaving the cabin but she panicked.

Rachel was about five feet away from the SUV when a gunshot rang out. She heard a yelp escape from her mouth as a bullet hit the backdoor of the SUV. Rachel fell to the ground, desperately placing her bound hands in front of her to catch her fall as she landed on the keys and Kurt's phone slid under the car.

Inside the cabin, Kurt's eyes were wide with fear as he gripped his bleeding arm tightly. Blood slipped through his fingers but he kept his frightened eyes locked on the door their kidnapper had just ran out of.

"I swear Rachel if you move even one more inch I will walk back in there and I will fucking _**kill**_ Kurt," their kidnapper hissed every word dripped with the horrible truth that he would follow through with the threat.

"I'm sorry!" Rachel managed to sob out as she pushed herself up on her knees and stared up at the man who was now standing directly beside her.

"Pass me the keys and stand up," the man ordered, slowly pointing his gun towards the cabin and letting another shot ring out as Rachel jumped at the sound. She quickly obeyed him and followed him back into the cabin feeling absolutely defeated.

* * *

><p>Finn felt absolutely hopeless. Burt, Carole, and the Berry's had spent most of the morning with the police. New Directions had brought over tray-loads of food that no one has touched and spent most of the morning exchanging their favorite stories about Kurt and Rachel. Finn spent most of the morning avoiding Quinn and watching Blaine shift from the living room to the kitchen, secretly mulling over the file he'd explained to Finn.<p>

Finn noticed everyone averted their eyes when the Berry's or Burt entered the room. They wanted to be thankful for everyone who was working so hard and cared so much for their kids but they, like Blaine and Finn, weren't about to believe the worst. They didn't want to sit around and exchange fluffy stories – they just wanted to find them because they were still out there, alive and just needing to be found.

Finn noticed Blaine frozen, sitting at the kitchen counter staring down at his lit up phone. No one else noticed as Blaine blinked and let himself slip from the chair and out towards the main hallway. Finn waited until everyone else seemed distracted before he let himself slip out of the room as well.

Unfortunately, Finn was at a severe height and coordination disadvantage as he ran straight into one of the side tables when he was trying to leave the room. New Directions all stared up at him as Mike caught the lamp before he fell against the floor. Finn forced a smile and awkward laugh before standing up straight and taking a step back.

"Just taking a bathroom break," he stated. Quinn raised an eyebrow as Finn quickly left the room and followed Blaine out towards the hallway. He didn't expect to see Blaine leaned up against the wall, cell phone to his ear, looking extremely pale. "Blaine?" Finn cautiously stepped towards the boy but he didn't move even as Finn gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're freaking me out, Man," Finn continued and Blaine finally turned towards his ally.

"K-Krofsky," he managed to spit out, resulting in another confused look from the taller boy.

"What about him?" Finn wondered quickly. "He called you? Is there something going on I-"

"Call him!" Blaine hissed. "Rachel has Kurt's phone on and I think we can trace it!" Finn pulled out his phone and quickly called the other jock.

"Wait… Rachel called you!" Finn stared at Blaine as he heard Karofsky's voice on the other line. Blaine quickly took the phone from him and started quickly talking to Karofsky as he passed Finn his cell phone. Finn slowly placed the phone to his ear.

Blaine was speaking quickly into Finn's phone – something about a gunshot and a threat and the phone being on – his face remained pale and stone-like as he waited for Krofsky to answer.

"Y-yes," Finn heard Blaine responded. "T-text Finn with the address… No I don't think that would be best, I wouldn't want to kidnapper to do anything rash," Blaine ran a hand through his hair. "Thanks," he managed to choke out as he turned off Finn's phone and passed his back to him.

"I don't hear anything," Finn finally admitted, passing the phone to Blaine.

"That's because the guy already took Rachel back inside," Blaine sighed, running a hand through his hair as he glanced back towards the kitchen. "We've gotta go, Finn. We need to go and no one needs to know," he stared back at Finn.

"But the police and Burt-"

"Finn!" Blaine snapped. "I heard this guy," he squeezed his phone desperately into Finn's face. "He had a gun, I think Rachel tried to escape, and he said he'd _**kill**_ Kurt," Blaine didn't know when he started shaking, but he continued his story. "He was serious, Finn. A-and he is on the edge and he made it very clear on the first day that this was revenge on my parents," Blaine began pacing the halls, running a hand through his hair and looked completely distressed. "If we show up with police cars a-and parents that aren't mine he might snap with Rachel and Kurt in his line of fire," Blaine finally stopped pacing as he turned towards the door. "I'm going Finn, and I would like if you came with me," He stood up perfectly straight and stared up at Finn's face.

"D-do you know if they're okay?" Finn questioned, glancing down at Blaine's phone.

"I-I know they're still alive and I think you and I sneaking away to save them is the only way we can assure of that right now," Blaine admitted. Finn nodded and glanced towards the kitchen before looking back down at Blaine with a small nod.

"Then I'm in,"

"It requires ignoring calls from Quinn and Burt and-"

"If it saves Kurt and Rachel then none of that will matter," Finn answered honestly and Blaine let out a relieved breath before pulling out his car keys and slowly leaving the Hudson-Hummel residence without anyone knowing.

* * *

><p>Rachel tried to hold back the tears which were threatening to escape as their kidnapper locked the door behind them as they re-entered the cabin. He quickly shoved her inside the room across from the one he kept her and Kurt. Rachel stood, back against the wall, staring down – noticing her ripped tights and dirty, bloody knees – and quickly stared at her shoes as their kidnapper paced the room. Finally he stopped and slowly stepped towards her.<p>

"What did you tell me yesterday when I said I'd give Kurt drugs?" Rachel glanced up at the kidnapper but back down quickly. He hit the wall next to her and she held back a whimper. "What did you say!"

"Don't!" she cried back, staring up at him through blurry eyes. "I said don't give him any!" her voice shook as the man smirked as he took a step back.

"Why?" he wondered as Rachel simply bit her lip and looked down again. "Does he have a hard past," the man stepped towards Rachel. "That _hurts_ to look back on." Rachel sniffed and felt a tear slip down her cheek – she was still mentally torturing herself for her almost escape.

"Please," Rachel whimpered. "I was the one who ran, not Kurt, he wouldn't run and risk Blaine like that… it's all me please don't-" the man forcefully placed a hand over her mouth as she felt more tears slip down her face as she closed her eyes.

"I trusted you, Rachel," she felt sick as she felt his warm breath against her ear. "And it makes me _**sick**_ how much faith you and Kurt put in each other," he dropped his hand from her mouth and stepped back again when Rachel finally opened her eyes. "When I was eleven, my best friend and I was kidnapped," Rachel bit her lip as she watched him pace the room once again. "That's how a developed my drug addiction when about 12 years later I was on a mission that hit to close to home and I needed a place to escape to," He continued pacing the room and Rachel leaned up against the wall. "My best friend who was kidnapped with me was still my best friend then. She helped me through all of it and being taken really helped choose our career choice," the man slowly turned back towards Rachel and smirked. "And I loved her and I lost her," the man stepped towards Rachel again.

"I'm not a horrible person, Rachel," he whispered. "I was made into a horrible person because I lost her," Rachel stared up at the man.

"D-did she die?" Rachel asked quietly and the man laughed.

"That would probably be more bearable," the man admitted. "Unrequited love and it was her insecure husband's life goal to ruin mine," the man turned his heal and headed towards the door. "He ruined my life when he married her, he didn't have to make me lose my job just so I couldn't see her," the man slowly opened the door before glancing back at Rachel. "I'm sorry Rachel, but at the end of the day, even after all of this, love will always be worth it," and with that, he left the room and shut the door in Rachel's face.

He didn't have a vendetta against the Anderson's, he hated Blaine's father.

Rachel ran towards the door and attempted to pull it open without any luck.

Across the hall their kidnapper opened the door to their prison. Kurt stood up quickly, holding his bleeding arm and staring at the man.

"What have you done with Rachel!" he demanded, his face becoming pale. The man simply smirked as he slowly pulled a dial and syringe from his pocket.

"Rachel," the man stated as he slowly filled the syringe up. Kurt watched with wide eyes but attempted to keep his composure as he slowly removed his hand from his arm. "Tried to escape." He finished and pushed the empty dial back into his pocket. "Arm," he ordered. Kurt bit his lip but stood up straight as he held his arm out to the man. "You can blame Rachel for this," the man smirked as he slowly pushed the liquid into his arm.

* * *

><p>Burt and Carole sat in their bedroom in complete silence. Burt sat on the edge of the bed, head in his hands looking absolutely distressed. Carole was trying to be comforting but her mind was also reeling a mile a minute.<p>

They were trying to keep hope since Kurt wasn't found in the Navigator, but all the blood was keeping them worried. Oddly enough, the police being on the case hadn't been any sort of comfort to Burt or the Berry's. Burt was sure Hiram was about to have a mental breakdown when the police were discussing the evidence.

Like Finn and Blaine, Burt was suspicious about the placement of the blood – since Kurt had that vehicle, Burt as been the only person (on two occasions at that) to ever drive it. He also found it suspicious that they only found the Navigator last night when it was so close to the highway.

In Burt's mind, none of this made sense and the last thing he wanted was to sit around the crowded living room with a bunch of teenagers talking like the pair was dead.

Carole was the one who stood up at the ringing of the door bell. She kissed Burt and squeezed his shoulder before leaving the room. Burt sighed and finally glanced up, folding his hands together as he watched his wife leave the room. He loved Carole, he really did, she was keeping it all together in this situation and he didn't know how he'd keep his head screwed on if she wasn't here.

But he also couldn't help but feel like he'd let his family down – Kurt and his mother. He wondered what his late wife would think, knowing Kurt was gone and no one knew where he was. Kurt had always been the one who took care of him – ever since his age hit double digits. He always felt like he couldn't do enough for Kurt, even thought people praised him for being father of the year. Burt still felt like nothing he ever did was good enough for Kurt.

After a few moments Burt stood up and followed his wife downstairs. Carole stood at the open door, talking to a short woman with wild black. Something about her seemed very familiar; even though Burt was sure he had no idea who she was.

The two females turned towards him as he reached the bottom of the step. The woman smiled and extended a hand towards Burt.

"You must be Burt," she said as Burt shook her hand politely. "I was just explaining to Carole – my name is Marlene Anderson, I'm Blaine's mother," Burt studied the women's jet black hair and hazel eyes and knew that was why she looked familiar.

"Blaine tried to get in contact with me," she explained, glancing between the couple. "I feel horrible that it took me so long to hear he needed me. Our house was empty and I knew where you folks lived but I didn't see Blaine's car and-"Burt jumped slightly at the words. "We've been waiting for that tiny blonde to get him," Marlene finished, nodding towards Quinn who now entered the porch with a concerned look on her face. The three adults looked at her expectantly.

"I-I tried to find Finn but-" Quinn bit her lip and glanced away, pushing hair out of her face before she continued. "Finn and Blaine… they're gone."

**WAEF**

_**A/N – **_The two songs used in this chapter were "Fix You" by Coldplay and "Baby Mine" by Alison Krauss

Also (One of my reviewers was wondering) I love Criminal Minds – scratch that, I love Dr. Spencer Reid – although the kidnapping/drugs are not the same as in that episode of CM where the same thing happened to him, I'd probably be lying if I said it didn't inspire me to take the same sort of angle

_**Up Next:**_Finn and Blaine negotiate Rachel's freedom as Marlene desperately searches for her son before unrequited love becomes the death of Kurt.

R&R - once again, I thank you all for your lovely reviews and also all the favs/alerts. The story will be coming to an end soon and I'm glad to have such positive feedback!


	8. Bad Memories & Bad Negotiations

**Title**: When All Else Fails

**Rating**: T; mild violence & language, mild references to drug use

**Pairs**: Klaine, Kurtchel Friendship, & mild Fincel undertones

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or anything familiar in this story. Spoilers up to Born This Way/ Takes place after this episode.

**Summary**: Rachel and Kurt are kidnapped by a man seeking revenge on the Andersons. It's up to Blaine to make the right moves before it's too late. Klaine, Kurtchel Friendship.

**A/N** – I have nothing but my deep apologizes for how long it's taken this to come up – 2 months and at the climax of the story. I've just been so busy with school and 2 jobs I've hardly had time to sleep (who knew summer could be so stressful!). But I assure you I haven't abandoned this story and I **_will_** finish it. I'll be out of town on the 27th and I do hope to have it finished by then as there is only one chapter and an epilogue after this.

All I really have left to say there is that I love each and everyone one of my readers/reviewers for sticking with me and feel free to annoy me with PM's to finish this story. After the 15th I'll be done finals and one of my jobs so I shouldn't have a problem getting the last two parts out.

So, FINALLY, here is it:

* * *

><p>"Gone!" Burt suddenly exclaimed after the silent shock that filled the porch after Quinn's announcement. "Where would they have gone!" Quinn opened her mouth and closed it again as she glanced desperately over at Carole who placed a hand on Burt's shoulder.<p>

"I'll go give Finn a call," Carole stated, walking quickly into the kitchen and Quinn followed as well after glancing at Burt and Marlene in the front door.

"I'm sorry about all this," Burt sighed, leaning against the wall and placing a hand across his chest. "I didn't want us to meet like this. Trust me, Blaine is a great kid and he makes Kurt happy I just… God I just want my son back," Burt closed his eyes and started to breathe deeply in and out as Marlene stepped into the house and closed the door.

"I understand Burt and I'm only here to help," Marlene sincerely stated. "I honestly don't know what is going on, I just know Blaine wanted me here and-"

"Kurt and his friend were kidnapped," Burt glanced up at the women and she nodded slowly. "At your home, when they were waiting for Blaine."

Marlene just stood there, studying Burt as if she didn't know how to respond. Was it supposed to be Blaine? Was it something about them? Was Kurt alright?

Then she remembered the name that got the agency to contact.

"Cooper," she whispered and Burt blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Do you have any idea where Blaine might be?" Marlene's voice was rapidly increasing as she paced the front porch. "He gave the name Cooper Donahue and…. I'm just concerned that if he went off to deal with this he doesn't know what he is getting himself into,"

"You think they know where Kurt and Rachel are and went to find them,"

"I don't hope so but it's highly probable," Marlene responded as a white Carole entered the kitchen, eyes wide.

"Finn and Blaine went off to find this guy?" she looked terrified as she stared from Burt to Marlene. "B-but why?"

"They wanted to earlier," the group all turned to see Mercedes standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen. "Blaine wanted to go earlier before he knew everyone was here. He seems to think whoever has them doesn't want any more people involved then need be,"

"But he contacted me," Marlene responded just as the Berry's entered the room with concerned looks as Burt began to respond. Mercedes suddenly felt her head hurt as she stepped back into the kitchen and turned around only to be facing the thin blonde in there.

"What the hell is going on here!" Quinn whispered, dropping her hand to the side and Mercedes noticed her cell phone open. "Seriously 'Cedes, Finn isn't answering his phone and… is that Blaine's mother out here!" Quinn walked past Mercedes and turned back around to face her in distress.

"They're trying to figure out where Blaine and Finn went – they think they went 'cause they know who the kidnapper is," Mercedes explained as Quinn's green eyes grew wide and she placed a hand to her hair.

"Why would Finn go do something so _stupid_ as to track this guy down!" Quinn snapped, stepping forward as Mercedes raised her hands defensively and shot Quinn a glare.

"Oh hell to the no, Queen Bee, calm down," Mercedes stepped forward and placed her hands on Quinn's shoulders. The blonde let her angry face crumble as she stared into the diva's eyes. "This will all be over soon; they're gone to find them-"

"And who the hell knows what will happen in the mean time," Quinn said quietly, finally looking away from Mercedes and taking a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. "I know I'm making too much of this about me but it's just so… _frustrating_!" At the word frustrating, Quinn held out her hands and did the action of strangling something and then threw her arms out, knocking over a glass of water in the process. She glared at the water and sighed.

"Stay," Mercedes responded, walking towards one of the drawers and pulling out a dish towel. As she cleaned up the counter she lifted up a folder that had gotten wet in the process and passed it to Quinn as she continued cleaning. Mercedes focused on drying the counter, all while attempting to come up with something to say to Quinn.

"Mercedes get Blaine's mother," Quinn finally spoke and Mercedes glanced up in confusion, noticing the other girl had opened the file and was staring into it. She pulled out a ripped picture and held it up to the girl – it appeared to be Blaine's mother about 20 years ago.

* * *

><p>Blaine was driving faster than he had ever driven before as they sped towards Westerville. The phone was traced at the coordination plugged into Blaine's GSP. They drove in tense silence until Finn's phone rang again when they were about ten minutes away from their destination.<p>

"Don't answer," Blaine warned. Home had already called him twice in the past five minutes as well as Quinn. Finn was staring down at his phone with a confused face before he held it up to Blaine. Blaine squinted his eyes to read the name before slowly nodding.

"Hey, what's up?" Finn answered naturally, putting the phone to his ear as Blaine pushed down harder on the gas pedal.

_"Hey Man,"_ spoke the familiar voice of Dave Karofsky on the other end. _"I thought I'd let you know the trace just failed," _

"What do you mean?" Finn asked, casting Blaine a look but he just kept his hands on the wheel as he sped down the highway.

_"He ended the call and there is no way I can tell if the phone is off or not,"_ Finn closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. _"You sure you don't want that backup? I can send the coordinates to the police department and-"_

"No," Finn responded quickly. "They'll know when we need them. Thanks for keeping me updated but I've got to go," Finn noticed Blaine turning of the highway onto a small dirt road as he and Karofsky said their goodbyes and hung up. "Kurt's phone must have died," Finn explained as Blaine slowed down on the new road but still gripped the steering wheel.

"Or **_he_** has it," Blaine hissed and Finn knew 'he' didn't mean Kurt. Blaine stopped his car a few minutes walking distance from the GPS coordinates. He pulled the keys from the engine, grabbed his phone, and jumped out of the car and Finn followed in suit.

The pair had no idea what to expect.

* * *

><p>Kurt watched with wide-terrified eyes as the man stood up and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Kurt glanced down at his arm, remembering Rachel's story from the previous day about being drugged and all he could do was sit there and be absolutely terrified as he shut his eyes.<p>

_Kurt felt the room become a little warmer as he slowly opened his eyes. He was standing up in the middle of an oddly familiar room. It was light blue with a boarder of trains. In the middle of the room was a small bed with matching sheets. Kurt slowly did a 360 of the room and turned to face the door as it opened. _

_"It's all ready, Mommy!" a tiny boy of about four years old skipped into the room. He wore a blue dress shirt, blue vest, and a blue bow-tie. Kurt almost grinned at the child's fashion sense until he noticed the women enter the room. _

_She was short and slender with flowing chestnut hair and kind green eyes. Kurt let his eyes flutter shut as she walked past him and he drank in her scent… The undeniable scent of his mother's perfume, the exact scent of the old dresser. _

_Kurt was about to open his eyes and turn towards the make shift stage in his bedroom but the scene had changed. He was on the opposite side of a real stage, staring at his six year old self staring out at a large crowd, absolutely terrified. _

_Kurt remembered this moment; the fear in the pale boy's blue eyes as he scanned the audience. Kurt let a smile escape his lips because he knew this moment – he was about to get stage fright until he saw his mother sitting in the center of the crowd, holding a bouquet of lilies and giving him a smile and a wink. _

_Kurt waited…._

_Little Kurt waited…._

_The crowd was fading, the room was darkening. _

_Kurt ran out to the stage and stood next to himself from ten years ago and stared out at the crowd._

_She was fading. _

_"Mom!" Kurt felt himself fly of the stage, going through the motions but not feeling any of them in this fog-like dream. The auditorium chairs were evaporating at each step as he ran towards his fading mother. "Please!" he cried, reaching out his hand. No matter how hard he ran, or begged, or prayed, or screamed…. She didn't stop fading. _

_Kurt pushed open the auditorium doors, desperately searching for the women but he was greeted by bright lights and white walls as he stepped into the hallway of a hospital. He bit his lip as he let his feet guide his way towards the open door of a hospital room. _

_Kurt stepped into the room and noticed his dad standing over the hospital bed with the most distraught look on his face that Kurt had ever seen as he stared down at his wife. Kurt stepped next to him and watched his father and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. _

_"I know is seems impossible," Kurt whispered. "She can't be replaced, Dad. But- you met Carole and Finn and…. We've finally got a family again. I didn't realize until we got a family again how much we were missing," Kurt glanced down at his mother. "Please say something Dad. I'm really scared," Kurt finally turned his head back to his father but he was no longer there. _

_His mother's hospital bed turned into a casket. _

_He turned his heal and ran out of the room, wanting to run as far away as he could until he ran straight into what felt like a brick wall – only it was a tall, beefy male. _

_"Watch where the hell you're going, Fag!" a voice hissed as Kurt felt himself being shoved into hard metal. _

_"Don't push me!" Kurt yelled. _

_"DON'T PUSH ME HUMMEL!" Kurt tried desperately to run again before he had to relive the next memory while still thinking about his mother. _

_"STOP!" Kurt cried, forcefully pushing the boy twice his size back as he ran from the locker room. "Stop, all of this!"_

_The choir room was locked. _

_Blaine wasn't answering his phone. _

_Nothing was going right._

_Nothing ever went right for him…._

_Kurt let himself slip to the floor and forced his eyes closed, rocking back in forth as he desperately tried to force out all the bad memories of his past…_

_There were just so, so many. _

_He felt himself being lifted into the air and tried to ignore the comments and snickers as he was tossed into the dumpster like trash. _

_"That's where you belong, fairy boy."_

* * *

><p>"You dropped this outside," Rachel heard their kidnapper re-enter the room but she continued to stare at the ground as she heard him drop something onto the table. She knew what it was – Kurt's cell phone. "Sit," he ordered as Rachel slowly looked up at him pointing towards the chair in the middle of the room. She looked back down as she stepped forward and sunk into the seat.<p>

"This is all because you love Blaine's mother," Rachel whispered as she slowly glanced up at their kidnapper. The man blinked and slowly turned to face her, a smirked appearing on his face. "I don't understand what you plan to accomplish by drugging her son's boyfriend!" Rachel leaned forward, staring at the man and desperately hoping he hadn't done anything to Kurt yet but she sincerely had her doubts.

"You get desperate when someone you desperately love is ripped from your life," the man responded simply as he glanced around the room. "If Blaine was able to get in contact with his parents then you'd both be found by now,"

"How do you know that?"

"Because," the man stated simply, waving his hand around the room. "This is our place, mine and Marlene's. She'd know where to find me… that's true love," the man slowly leaned forward and looked Rachel straight in the eye. "You're young, Rachel, but I don't think that determines anything. So I want to know… have you ever been in love?" Rachel bit her lip as she stared at the man and he noticed something flash through her eyes as he stood up straight. "Did he love you back?"

"Yes," Rachel whispered.

"Does he still love you?"

Rachel didn't respond.

"Maybe we have more in common than you think," the man stated as he stood up straight and headed towards the door.

"No!" Rachel spat. "I'm ambitious and I've done some stupid things to hold onto my spotlight, I want everything too much and I try too hard to get them so – yes, maybe in a way I can relate. But I'd never do something like this. _Please_ let us go," Rachel watched the man closely as he held his hand to the door. He slowly turned back around and nodded towards the table. Rachel looked confused as she glanced over and noticed Kurt's phone lighting up.

"Maybe you'll get your wish."

* * *

><p>"Is it a good idea to let him know we're here?"<p>

"I don't have any better ideas," Blaine admitted, holding his cell phone to his ear and staring up at the small two-story cabin they stood in front of. "If he knows I didn't bring anyone then maybe… I don't know, I can trade myself for-"

"Dude that's not a good idea!"

"I told you I haven't got any better ones! Do we want them safe or not!" Blaine began rocking back and forth on the spot, moving from one leg to another in anticipation as the phone continued to ring.

"I've got your back, Dude," Blaine glanced towards Finn and found himself giving the tall boy and genuine smile.

"Thanks, Finn."

"Hello?" Blaine blinked and glanced down at the phone and replaced it back to his ear when he heard the voice which answered. He was expecting the kidnapper with a snide comment – not the female voice he heard.

"Rachel?" Finn's eyes grew wide and Blaine turned his back to him slightly as the taller boy stepped forward, extending a long arm towards the phone. "Rachel are you-"

"He wants to know if you are here,"

"Yes," there was silence for a moment before Rachel spoke again.

"He says to come to the back, there is a gate on the side, close it behind you," Rachel spoke quickly but Blaine could hear her voice shaking.

"Rachel, is Kurt okay?"

"Did you get a hold of your parents?" Rachel let out a sob and Blaine could hear a chair move in the background.

"I contacted the-" but the voice that interrupted him was that same cold male voice from before.

"See you soon, Blaine."

* * *

><p><em>"Dad?" Kurt opened his eyes and noticed he was standing at the top of the stairs of his old basement bedroom, slowly pushing open the door. He knew this was a few days after his dad had gotten home from the hospital. Kurt stepped towards the couch and slowly picked up the blanket from the vacant couch and stared desperately around the room. "Dad!" <em>

_Kurt ran towards the exit of the house, pushing open the door only to find himself, once again, in the hospital room. The calendar told him it was the day he was thinking about, then why was he back in the hospital… his dad had woken up, he was home, he was recovering…_

_Kurt stared down at the bed at his pale, weak looking father. The room was dimly lit and starting to fade even more as Kurt stepped towards his dad. _

_"Dad," he whispered, putting Burt's had into his own. "Dad, if you can hear me squeeze me hand," Kurt felt tears slipping down his face as he re-lived the memory. "Please Dad, you're stronger than this." Kurt felt the hand slipping away and the room fading. "NO! STOP THIS!" _

_Burt was gone. _

_"NO!" Kurt felt himself getting shoved into a locker, pain searing up his back. _

_"He wouldn't have been so stressed if you weren't such an ungrateful little fag!" Kurt tried desperately to get away from the strong hands that kept pushing him back towards the locker, harder and harder. "Whose going to stand up for you now, make you believe you're normal?" the voice continued to hiss and Kurt felt his strength giving away, he couldn't fit this any longer. _

Kurt felt himself slip and fall limp against the cold floor of their prison.

* * *

><p>Rachel felt tears streaming down her face as their kidnapper paced the room and Rachel heard Kurt's muffled cries until they finally stopped. The man smirked and glanced down at his watch and turned back to Rachel.<p>

"Must have worn off. Sounds like the kid wasn't handling his own mind too well," the man smirked and Rachel found herself jumping forward without thinking about it and desperately flailing at the man's chest.

"YOU...ARE...SUCH...A...HORRIBLE...PERSON!" she screamed, hitting him at each word even though she knew how ridiculous it was, she was barely up to his chest as it is. She was just so angry at Kurt's screams and this man's _amusement_ about Kurt's torture had sent her over the edge. She knew it was all over for her anyway, she knew it was over the second she fell at that gunshot after unsuccessfully getting to the SUV. She felt hot tears pouring uncontrollably down her face as the man finally grabbed her by the wrists with one hand and slapped her hard across the face with the other.

"Calm down Rachel," the man whispered, lowering himself slowly to be eyelevel with her. She noticed the gun in his belt as he pulled out another weapon of choice – the knife he used to cut them ever day. He slowly lifted the knife up until it was inches away from her face. "Cooperate," he stated as he slowly stood up straight and bond her wrists together and threw her out the door.

"There is a staircase off of the kitchen, walk up it," the man instructed. Rachel wanted to spit something back at the man but the ringing in her ears of Kurt's dead screams, the pain on her cheek, and the taste of blood in her mouth told her to keep her mouth shut as she descended up the stairs.

Blaine and Finn entered the back of the cabin, letting the fence close behind them as they were instructed. Blaine glanced around; the cabin backed on to a small pond surrounded by trees and overgrown grass. It would have been a beautiful place if their reasons for being here weren't so terrible.

Finn glanced up at the cabin and noticed the second floor was a small deck that wasn't enclosed with a door leading into the cabin and a small table. They stood parallel to the deck, across the pond. Both boys tried to figure out a way to get closer to the cabin until Finn saw the door on the second floor open.

It was the man they were looking for – tall with sandy hair and knife in his hand. He stared down at the pair with a smirk before pulling out a cell phone and calling Blaine.

"Keep watching," the man said as Blaine answered. He placed the phone on the table and walked back towards the house. Both watched as he forcefully grabbed a petite female from the cabin, wrists bound and tights tore at the knees. Blaine heard Finn curse but neither could take their eyes off the two above them. The man held Rachel in front of him and held up his weapon, letting the silver of the knife glitter in the sun.

"Where is Kurt!" Blaine demanded into his phone, feeling Finn stiffen up beside him. "Y-you promised us **_both_** of them!" he cursed himself for the shakiness in his voice.

The man's lips turned into a smirk, the smirk Kurt and Rachel were far too used to. The smirk just made Finn's blood boil even more as the man pulled Rachel close and placed the knife near her neck.

"Leave her alone!" Finn heard himself yell as he took a step forward. Blaine quickly placed a hand on the boy's chest and shot him a glare.

"Finn!" Blaine hissed quietly. "Don't make him angry, we need Kurt to," he hated how desperate his voice sounded as he dropped his hands to his side and glanced back up at the man holding Rachel.

"I obviously care about him Blaine, he is my _brother_. But right now he has Rachel," he stared across the lake up at his ex-girlfriend.

"Who is this oaf, Blaine?" The man laughed. "Your body guard?" Finn growled until his eyes met Rachel's. She couldn't believe he was here.

"Where is Kurt!" Blaine yelled back but the man didn't respond. "Damnit, let Rachel go and give us Kurt!" Finn placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder in a lame attempt to calm him down. However, Finn was shaking himself and he never took his eyes off Rachel.

"How 'bout we negotiate those demands?" the man slowly as he replaced the knife and removed the gun from inside his jacket pocket as Finns grip on Blaine's shoulder became painful.

"Finn…" Blaine winced but Finn didn't move, didn't say a word, and just stared straight at Rachel's terrified face. "Finn you're-"

However, Blaine's words were cut short but Rachel's blood-curdling scream as the man shoved her off the deck, straight into the water.

* * *

><p>Marlene was driving faster than she even remembered driving before. Burt's truck was following her closely and about a mile behind that was a couple other cars of people who refused to stay behind. Marlene gripped the steering wheel tightly as she glanced around at the exits. She was almost hundred percent sure where Cooper had taken them and she knew if she wasn't the one there that nothing good would come out of this situation.<p>

_Please don't have hurt them Cooper, please don't have done anything stupid. _

Marlene found herself pushing down even harder on the gas as she saw the next sign. She knew they were close, but not close enough. It took her a while to convince Burt to let her take control of the situation as everyone continued to be on edge as neither Finn nor Blaine answered their calls.

Oh Blaine, why did you take this into your own hands? Marlene bit her lip as she noticed the familiar turn off and signaled Burt as she slowly turned into the dirt road. She stopped her car the second she saw Blaine's. She jumped out quickly and ran towards her son's car, desperately hoping he'd still be in it.

Marlene sighed in defeat at the empty car. She pulled out her cell phone to call her son when a bloodcurdling scream cut through the air.

Loud enough to wake up the boy still locked inside the cabin.

**WAEF**

**_A/N – _**Read & Review, I should have an update next week! Once again, thank you so much for sticking with me.


End file.
